A garota do quarto ao lado
by Pink Potter
Summary: Fic UA!COMPLETA!A vida de Harry era perfeita... Tinha pais incríveis, um super melhor amigo, uma namorada maravilhosa... E ainda era um dos garotos mais populares da escola... Tudo ia bem em seu último ano do colegial se não fosse a chegada de alguém...
1. Trailer

_Autora: _PinkPotter

_Título_: A garota do quarto ao lado

_Resumo_: A vida de Harry era perfeita... Tinha pais incríveis, um super melhor amigo, uma namorada maravilhosa... E ainda era um dos garotos mais populares da escola... Tudo ia bem em seu último ano do colegial se não fosse a chegada de alguém... Hermione Granger, uma estudante de intercâmbio que passaria aquele ano na casa dele... Com o passar do tempo, Harry descobrirá uma grande amiga naquela que praticamente odiava... Depois desses meses de convivência, restará apenas uma dúvida... Seria Hermione apenas uma amiga?

¬¬ Mais uma UA minha... Tenho uma de tempos antigos, agora uma que se passa nos dias de hoje... Talvez fique meio bobinha, mas espero que curtam! Pretendo fazer uma short... Três ou quatro caps, ok! Posto logo depois que escrever o último cap de "O casamento de meu melhor amigo", ou seja, daqui a umas duas ou três semana, certo! Breve eu volto! Bjokas! PinkPotter : ) H2

_Trailer: _

_Sua vida era perfeita..._

- E então, querido... Como foi seu dia hoje? – Lílian perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto colocava o jantar.

- Foi ótimo. Gina e eu completamos um ano de namoro – Harry sorriu – Sem falar que com a vitória do time hoje, estamos nas finais do estadual!

- Eu sabia que vocês iriam para as finais – Tiago comenta orgulhoso.

_...até que seus pais contaram a novidade_

- Temos uma ótima notícia, Harry – Tiago o convidou a sentar no sofá.

- E o que seria? – ele perguntou um pouco desconfiado; Lílian e Tiago estavam com sorrisos estranhos.

- Lembra que nos inscrevemos no programa de intercâmbio? Caso você quisesse estudar em outro país? – Lílian questionou.

- Sim, claro. Mas eu desisti da idéia... – Harry falou não entendendo onde queriam chegar.

- A partir do momento que nós poderíamos escolher uma família para você conviver... Outros também poderiam escolher a nossa casa para morar... – seu pai disse – E... Bem... Uma família brasileira nos escolheu!

- O QUÊ! – Harry arregalou os olhos.

_Agora... Teria que conviver com uma completa estranha..._

- Filho, essa é Hermione Granger – Lílian estava ao lado de uma garota que deveria ter 1,60 de altura. Seus olhos eram castanhos e sua pele morena clara. Seu cabelo era uma enorme juba castanha, e aquelas roupas, definitivamente, eram bem maiores que ela.

- Olá, Harry – ela parecia nervosa, e sorriu envergonhada.

- Oi – respondeu secamente – Eu estou saindo, viu, mãe? Até mais tarde – e saiu da sala. "Espero que mamãe não queira que eu seja amigo dela ou que a ajude a se socializar... Era só o que me faltava!", resmungou em pensamento.

..._Que poderia acabar com sua tranqüila e perfeita vida..._

- Ih... Olhem só... Quem é aquela ali? – Draco perguntou apontando para alguém. Quando viu que se tratava de Hermione, Harry rolou os olhos e achou melhor fingir que não a conhecia...

- Será que ela se esforça para ficar tão ridícula? – Gina comentou fazendo todos sorrirem.

- Oi, Harry – Hermione falou quando passou por eles. Um silêncio se abateu no grupo. Ela sorriu para ele, depois seguiu para a escola.

- Ela disse "Oi, Harry"? – Gina olhou para o namorado, praticamente horrorizada.

..._Ou se tornar sua melhor amiga_

- Não é tão difícil assim – ouviu uma voz atrás de si, ao virar-se encontrou Hermione.

- Para você talvez não seja difícil... – jogou-se na cama. "Ou você melhora suas notas e seu comportamento, ou estará fora do time!", a voz do treinador não lhe saia da mente.

- Se quiser... Eu posso te ajudar – Harry a encarou, surpreso. Será que realmente ouvira aquilo?

- Você me ajudaria? – Hermione apenas sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

_Aos poucos, ela ganharia um lugar especial na vida dele_

- Não acho boa idéia... Seus amigos não gostam de mim – ela falou o encarando.

- Bom... Eu gosto – viu que ela corou e sorriu. – E se são realmente meus amigos, aprenderão a te admirar, assim como eu te admiro!

_Um lugar **bem** especial_

- Nunca pensei... Que viria ao baile de primavera com você, Mione – tocou a face dela. Hermione baixou a vista.

- Então... Não se arrepende de ter me convidado? – ela perguntou, insegura.

- Nem um pouco. Acho que nunca fui tão sensato em toda minha vida – Hermione parou de encarar o chão e o olhou nos olhos – E você é a única responsável por isso! – ela esboçou um largo sorriso. Harry aproximou-se lentamente dela, e a beijou.

_**A garota do quarto ao lado**_

Mais uma fic de PinkPotter... Breve pra vocês!

Pink rindo descontroladamente... Mais uma vez, sentido-se uma Steven Spiberg! (ou algo assim ¬¬) .


	2. Capítulo 1

1) Capítulo 1

O despertador tocou anunciando-o que já estava na hora de acordar. O sono, contudo, ainda o dominava, e como fazia todas as manhãs, Harry desligou o aparelho, porém, seus olhos permaneceram fechados. Dez minutos depois, alguém bateu à sua porta.

- Harry... Se não acordar agora vai chegar atrasado no colégio!

- Já estou acordado, mãe – disse ele sonolento.

- Claro! Eu quis dizer que se não abrir seus olhos agora mesmo e se arrumar para o colégio, chegará atrasado! – a mulher sorriu.

- Está bem. Estou levantando – Harry suspirou e abriu os olhos, enquanto ouvia os passos de sua mãe se afastarem de seu quarto.

O sol brilhava lá fora, embora o verão já tivesse acabado. Há quase duas semanas Harry havia retornado à escola de suas férias de verão. Estava no último ano, agora. Não tardaria a se formar e entrar para a faculdade. Sorriu enquanto rumava para o banheiro. Sem precisar de muito tempo para se aprontar, logo estava descendo as escadas para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, querido – Lílian falou enchendo um copo de suco para Harry. Era uma mulher bonita, seus cabelos eram vermelhos e caiam livremente pelos seus ombros. Sua pele era clara e havia algumas sardas em seu rosto. Os olhos eram de um tom de verde intenso, assim como os de Harry.

- Bom dia, mãe – o garoto sorriu.

- Grande jogo hoje, não é Harry? – Tiago perguntou. Harry podia ter os olhos de Lílian por detrás daquelas lentes redondas de seus óculos, mas era praticamente a cópia de seu pai; um homem alto, de pele clara. Os cabelos negros geralmente desalinhados como os de Harry, estavam devidamente no lugar, graças a um gel comprado por Lílian. De acordo com a esposa, era inapropriado para um advogado andar com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Sim. Se vencermos, estaremos nas finais da estadual – Harry e o pai sorriram juntos.

- Vocês vão vencer! – Tiago incentivou.

- Melhor você ir – Lílian olhou para o relógio.

- Tem razão! Até mais tarde – ele pegou mais um biscoito antes de sair.

Ligou o carro, presente de seu último aniversário, e seguiu para a casa dos Weasley. Lá, pegaria sua namorada, Gina Weasley. E talvez Rony Weasley, seu melhor amigo que provavelmente ainda estaria de castigo por ter levado uma suspensão na semana passada. Quando buzinou, não demorou muito para que os irmãos aparecessem.

- Bom dia, querido – Gina o beijou nos lábios ao entrar no carro. A garota era ruiva, apenas um ano mais nova que Harry. Seus cabelos estavam presos num diferente penteado. Usava uma saia jeans curta com um top cor de rosa. Ela era uma das garotas mais bonitas de toda a escola que freqüentavam.

- E aí, Harry! – Rony não parecia muito contente sentado no banco de trás. Também era ruivo; assim como todo membro da família Weasley. Mais alto que Harry; seus cabelos também mais cumpridos caiam-lhe sobre seus olhos azuis.

- Ainda de castigo, não é? – Harry deu partida no automóvel.

- Sim. Mamãe está uma fera – o ruivo soltou um muxoxo.

- Claro. Você é tão estúpido, Ronald! – Gina revirou os olhos.

- Será que podemos não falar mais sobre isso? – Rony pediu, fazendo Harry sorrir. Acabaram indo em silêncio, apenas ouvindo as músicas que tocavam no som do carro.

- Nos vemos depois, Rony – a garota falou quando estavam em frente à escola. Sua mão entrelaçada à do namorado.

- OK! Vamos Harry...

- Não... Harry fica! É particular – o ruivo olhou para os dois, desconfiado.

- Está bem – deu de ombros e seguiu sozinho para a sua sala.

- Então... – ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Então? – Harry não estava entendendo.

- Harry! Eu não acredito que esqueceu – o sorriso havia se desmanchado – Hoje é nosso aniversário de namoro!

- Oh... Sim... Claro! – ele abraçou a namorada, xingando-se mentalmente. Como havia esquecido!

- Estou tão feliz, querido – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele – Um ano juntos.

- Um ano! – Harry afastou-se para encará-la. O tempo passara realmente rápido, embora não houvesse lembrado que já se passara um ano desde que tinham começado a namorar.

- E como vamos comemorar?

- Podemos ver um filme depois do jogo, o que acha? – sugeriu.

- Ótimo – ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, beijando-o intensamente nos lábios – Eu te amo.

Harry a beijou mais uma vez. Não podia responder àquela frase, embora soubesse que logo Gina cansaria de falar e não obter resposta. Contudo, ele não se sentia seguro para dizer aquelas palavras, não ainda. Gostava bastante da namorada, mas... Não tinha certeza se podia denominar aquele sentimento de amor. O sinal tocou anunciando que todos deveriam seguir para suas aulas.

- Vamos! – ele sorriu, e entraram no colégio.

- Nós só precisamos manter o placar – Harry comentou olhando para os outros jogadores. Ele era o capitão do time.

- Não se preocupe, Harry – Rony tentou tranqüilizar o amigo.

- Vamos ganhar – Draco Malfoy deu um sorriso superior. Harry ainda falou mais algumas coisas para os colegas do time de futebol, antes de retornarem para o segundo tempo do jogo.

E a vitória classificatória foi da escola Albert Einstein. Harry nem podia acreditar que finalmente o time conseguira chegar as finais. Cumprimentou os companheiros de time, e quando finalmente conseguiu deixar o ginásio da escola, seguiu com Gina para o cinema, usando a blusa que a garota havia lhe dado como presente de um ano namoro. Sentiu-se culpado novamente por ter esquecido, mas compraria algum presente para ela no dia seguinte. Eram quase oito horas da noite quando chegou em casa.

- Cheguei – Harry avisou assim que entrou em casa.

- Estamos na sala de jantar, Harry – ouviu a voz de seu pai.

- E então, querido... Como foi seu dia hoje? – Lílian perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto colocava o jantar.

- Foi ótimo. Gina e eu completamos um ano de namoro – Harry sorriu – Sem falar que com a vitória do time hoje, estamos nas finais do estadual!

- Eu sabia que vocês iriam para as finais – Tiago comenta orgulhoso.

- Bom... Agora, sente-se conosco para jantar – a mulher pediu.

- Não estou com fome.

- Harry! – Lílian olhou feio para o filho.

- Eu já comi...

- Ah sim... Aquelas porcarias que fazem mal à saúde! – a ruiva não parecia contente.

- Exato. E estava maravilhoso! – Tiago deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Harry Potter, você precisa de uma alimentação saudável! – Lílian começaria uma argumentação sobre os males dos fast food, mas Harry saiu antes que ela tivesse uma chance. Seguiu para seu quarto, e menos de cinco minutos depois, o telefone tocou; era Gina...

Aquele ritual se repetiu, com a diferença de que nos próximos dias teria apenas treinos do futebol. E agora, precisava esforçar-se mais que nunca. Por causa do treino, chegou em casa por volta das cinco. Encontrou seus pais estranhamente tensos na sala de televisão.

- Harry! Filho... – Lílian levantou e caminhou até o garoto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou, estudando as expressões dos pais.

- Temos uma ótima notícia, Harry – Tiago o convidou a sentar no sofá.

- E o que seria? – ele perguntou um pouco desconfiado; Lílian e Tiago estavam com sorrisos estranhos.

- Lembra que nos inscrevemos no programa de intercâmbio? Caso você quisesse estudar em outro país? – Lílian questionou.

- Sim, claro. Mas eu desisti da idéia... – Harry falou não entendendo onde queriam chegar.

- A partir do momento que nós poderíamos escolher uma família para você conviver... Outros também poderiam escolher a nossa casa para morar... – seu pai disse – E... Bem... Uma família brasileira nos escolheu!

- O QUÊ! – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Amanhã, provavelmente à tarde, teremos uma pessoa a mais na nossa casa – Lílian contou.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo...

- Não estamos, Harry – Tiago ficou sério – Olha, filho... Sei que não será fácil para você, para nós... Vamos nos sentir desconfortáveis no início, mas nós demos nossa palavra. E se desejamos que uma família te recebesse de braços abertos lá, precisamos fazer o mesmo.

- Mas pai... Lembra-se por que eu desisti de ir morar fora? Porque eu amo a _minha_ família, e não queria que nada mudasse...

- Mudanças são necessárias – Lílian lembrou – Poderemos ganhar muito com essa mudança.

- Eu não vejo como eu poderia ganhar algo com um estranho vivendo na mesma casa que eu – o garoto ficou visivelmente contrariado.

- Então, tente ao menos não pensar só em você... Imagine no quanto ela poderá ganhar vivendo num outro país... O quanto poderá aprender e...

- Espera um pouco... "Ela"? – Harry olhou de sua mãe para seu pai.

- Sabemos que é incomum... Mas nós te demos uma boa educação, saberás respeitar a moça. Além disso, você tem namorada.

- PAI! Não fale como se eu fosse me atirar para essa garota! Eu nem a conheço – Harry protestou.

- Seu pai não quis dizer que faria isso, apenas explicou do por que não vimos problemas em aceitar a Hermione... – a ruiva falou.

- Quando é que vocês vão falar que é tudo uma piada? Não podem estar falando sério, não podemos ter uma garota aqui em casa – ele parecia decidido. Lílian olhou para Tiago, suspirando em seguida.

- O vôo dela chega por volta das quatro, espero que esteja aqui para recebê-la – Tiago avisou.

- Não pensem que serei amigo dessa garota – ele ia deixar a sala.

- Harry, eu falei sério quando disse sobre estar aqui para recebê-la – seu pai o encarou – E não permitiremos que sejas mal-educado com ela – Harry não respondeu, apenas deixou a sala, completamente irado. Ouviram a porta da frente bater, indicando que o garoto havia saído novamente.

- Não esperava que ele ficasse tão chateado assim – Lílian disse sentando ao lado de Tiago. O marido a envolveu num abraço.

- Aos poucos ele se acostuma – ele começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos da esposa – Essa garota escolheu a nossa casa e faremos o possível para que ela se sinta bem aqui.

- Eu fiquei tão curiosa para conhecê-la – a ruiva comentou.

- Eu também. Parecia uma ótima garota.

- Espero que Harry também ache isso – a mulher o encarou. Tiago deu um sorriso antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.

N/A: Finalmente... Eu pude começar a fic \o/ \o/ \o/ Primeiro capítulo no ar, ainda deve estar meio fraquinho porque ta no início e talz, mas acho que nos próximos a fic ficará mais interessante! D A Hermione aparece no cap 2, oks! Espero fazer uma história bem bacana e que vcs curtam! Bom... Não fiz roteiro para a fic, então não sei quantos caps ela vai ter, mas acredito que não sejam muito. Talvez 5 ou 6... Acho que no máximo uns 8 ¬¬ Pink jurando mentalmente que não fará a fic muito grande!.

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Erowin Elric_Primeiro capítulo postado... Ainda ta meio fraquinho, mas espero que goste! D Breve tem mais! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Loueine: _Comecei... D Demorou um pouco, mas aqui esta! D Não mui interessante, mas depois melhora! Espero que curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Mari Gracita_Bom... Eu já respondi a sua mensagem, mas vou repetir aqui, caso algumas pessoas tenham a mesma dúvida que vc.. A fic não é baseada em um livro ou filme especifico. Provavelmente será uma mistura de vários filmes que já vi ou livros que já li... Espero que fique algo bem legalz, e que vc curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Sweet Lie: _Ahh... Sorry por ter postado apenas o trailer, mas até que não demorei muito neh! D Aqui está o cap 1, n mui legalz, mas os próximos serão mais interessantes! Espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Jéssy: _hiueheuiheuiehuie... É... Eu nunca fico muito tempo sem ter uma idéia p uma fic... Mas... Eu prometi a mim mesma que essa seria a ultima meio grande! xD Agora só vou continuar as que já criei ou escrever shorts... D Espero q curta a fic! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

_Liz Potter: _Ahh... Não demorei aquele tempo todo num... A verdade é que a fic que precede esta eu já havia escrito há algum tempo, só q não havia postado aqui... D E como eu esqueci de arrumar a N/A ficou parecendo q ia demorar umas semanas ainda... xD Bom... Aqui ta o primeiro cap, n mui legalz, mas o próximo será mais interessante! D Espero q curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

N/A 3: Prontinho... Agradecimentos feitos, fic postada... Breve eu volto com o 2 cap, o qual tentarei fazer mais interessante que esse! D Agradeço a todos aqueles que leram, comentaram e votaram! Um grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	3. Capítulo 2

2) Capítulo 2

Acordou de mal-humor no dia seguinte, e acabou quebrando o despertador ao tentar desligá-lo. Resmungou algo inaudível quando sua mãe bateu em sua porta, e sem a menor vontade, levantou. Tomou um banho rápido e desceu para o café da manhã como sempre fazia. "Amanhã não será mais assim, porque uma _intrusa_ estará em _minha_ casa!", disse em pensamento ao ver os pais à mesa.

- Bom dia, filho – Lílian cumprimentou sorrindo. Harry não respondeu, apenas sentou na cadeira e começou a colocar suco em seu copo.

- Harry, não pode ficar sem falar conosco para sempre – Tiago alertou, mas o garoto fingiu não ouvi-lo – Tenho certeza que com o tempo vai...

- Será que podem não falar sobre isso? – ele pediu, irritado – Não deu para perceber que estou tentando esquecer que essa garota está vindo?

- Acho meio difícil esquecer que teremos alguém morando conosco, Harry. Ela não é invisível – a mulher advertiu.

- Será invisível para mim.

- Harry Potter, eu não admito que destrate a Hermione – Tiago levantou a voz, o que fez Harry perceber que tinha ido longe demais. A culpa, entretanto, não era dele. E sim dos pais por terem aceitado conviver com uma estranha.

- Não vou destratá-la, apenas vou fingir que ela não existe. Assim essa garota não se sentirá no direito de interferir em minha vida! – ele falou. Lílian suspirou cansada, e olhou para Tiago.

- Duvido que ela vá querer interferir em sua vida, mas não poderá fingir que Hermione não existe, simplesmente porque ela estudará na mesma escola que você e... – Harry engasgou com o suco.

- O QUÊ! – questionou levemente pálido – Ah não, mãe...

- Onde pensou que ela estudaria? Já acertei tudo ontem na escola e não viram problemas em aceitá-la. Hermione fala fluentemente nossa língua e estará na mesma classe que você – Lílian explicou.

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo – o garoto respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Harry, não é o fim do mundo – Tiago disse.

- Talvez não, mas adivinha só... Eu nem conheço essa garota ainda e eu já a odeio, porque ela sequer chegou e meus pais já estão brigando comigo! – Harry levantou da mesa.

- Volte aqui, Harry – Lílian o chamou, mas ele já estava na porta – Esteja em casa às quatro horas! Isso não é um pedido! – depois disso, ouviram a porta da frente bater.

- Será que deveríamos ter recusado? – Tiago questionou.

- Não, claro que não. Nosso filho precisa amadurecer. E mais que nunca acho que tomamos a decisão certa. Tenho o pressentimento de que a chegada de Hermione mudará muita coisa – ela sorriu.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – a mulher corou de leve – Ainda não acredito que fica vermelha quando eu a elogio – ambos levantaram da mesa. Tiago a envolveu num abraço e beijou o pescoço da esposa.

- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Também amo você, meu amor – ele sorriu antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Nossa, cara... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rony perguntou enquanto caminhavam para a sala de aula.

- Não. Não aconteceu nada – Harry respondeu irritado.

- Como nada, Harry... Eu te conheço! Pode falar agora que a Gina não está mais conosco – o ruivo disse enquanto sentava na carteira ao lado de Harry.

- Problemas lá em casa.

- Ah! Sua mãe está pegando no seu pé novamente porque você está indo mal na escola?

- Não. Ela ainda não sabe disso – ele respondeu rapidamente, tentando cortar o assunto. Quando Lílian descobrisse que estava indo mal nos exames ficaria chateada. E não poderia contar agora, afinal era ele quem estava chateado com os pais.

- Ela ainda não sabe?

- Não. Minha mãe tem assuntos mais _importantes_ no momento – sibilou com raiva.

- Se eu fosse você não demorava muito para contar... Minha mãe descobriu ontem, quando Gina deixou escapar que já havíamos recebido os boletins. Saber que além de tirar notas baixas, eu estava guardando o boletim há uma semana aumentou meu castigo em um mês. Maldição! Como querem que eu sobreviva sem meu carro? – Harry acabou sorrindo do amigo.

- Pelo menos você não vai ter que sobreviver com uma estranha... – murmurou.

- O quê?

- Nada – nesse momento o professor chegou e a conversa acabou sendo encerrada.

O treino acabou às três e meia da tarde, e ao sair do vestiário, Harry encontrou Gina a sua espera. A ruiva o abraçou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Ainda envolvida nos braços de Harry, Gina sorriu e questionou.

- Vamos sair?

- Não, Gina. Não posso – a ruiva não parecia contente.

- Por que não, Harry? – eles começaram a andar.

- Tenho que estar em casa em alguns minutos, meus pais querem falar comigo.

- Então eu vou com você e...

- NÃO! – Gina o olhou, assustada.

- Por que não? Depois que conversar com seus pais, podemos sair – ela disse.

- É que... Meus pais não estão muito contentes comigo...

- Ah... Por causa de suas notas.

- Exato – mentiu. Porém, era necessário. Gina não podia descobrir que havia uma estranha chegando. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Tentaria esconder isso o quanto pudesse.

- Entendo. Mamãe ficou uma fera com o Rony – ela deu um sorriso, depois o beijou.

- Mas depois que eu conversar com eles passo em sua casa para darmos uma volta – Harry sugeriu.

- Você não ficou de castigo? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Não... Quer dizer... Fiquei! Mas o castigo começa semana que vem – Gina não parecia muito convencida.

- Tudo bem. Não posso reclamar – ela sorriu.

- Ótimo! Vou te deixar em casa – ele entrelaçou a mão à dela e seguiram para o carro.

Gina notou que Harry estava muito calado, mas imaginou que era por causa do castigo. Ele se despedira, dirigindo, então para sua própria casa. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para às quatro horas, e como a casa estava vazia, supôs que os pais ainda estavam no aeroporto. Subiu, e caminhava para seu quarto quando viu a porta ao lado aberta. Seu queixo caiu. Haviam preparado justamente o quarto ao lado para a garota.

Chutou a parede no momento de raiva, mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma dor aguda. Por que não podiam colocá-la no quarto do andar de baixo? Então, lembrou que o quarto de baixo estava em reforma. Por que não colocá-la no sótão, no porão, na garagem? Não... Tinha que ser justamente no quarto ao lado dele. Resmungou para si mesmo, e acabou entrando no aposento.

Era um quarto de hóspedes, pouco usado. Reparou que o quarto estava limpo e havia novas roupas de cama. Sobre a escrivaninha havia alguns livros, que imaginou ter sido colocado por Lílian. Uma poltrona branca ficava perto da cama, e no pequeno banheiro encontrou toalhas bem arrumadas. Estava tudo impecável. Um barulho de automóvel chamou sua atenção. Harry revirou os olhos, e após respirar fundo, decidiu descer.

- Harry? – era a voz de Lílian – Está em casa, querido?

- Sim, estou descendo – respondeu desanimado.

- Estamos na sala – Tiago alertou. Sem pressa, Harry caminhou até os pais.

- Filho, essa é Hermione Granger – Lílian estava ao lado de uma garota que deveria ter 1,60 de altura. Seus olhos eram castanhos e sua pele morena clara. Seu cabelo era uma enorme juba castanha, e aquelas roupas, definitivamente, eram bem maiores que ela.

- Olá, Harry – ela parecia nervosa, e sorriu envergonhada.

- Oi – respondeu secamente – Eu estou saindo, viu, mãe? Até mais tarde – e saiu da sala. "Espero que mamãe não queira que eu seja amigo dela ou que a ajude a se socializar... Era só o que me faltava!", resmungou em pensamento.

- Harry Potter, volte aqui agora mesmo! – a voz de Tiago não parecia nada contente. Ele retornou à sala.

- Perdoe-o, Hermione – a mulher sorriu desconsertada – Harry deve estar ansioso para encontrar a namorada.

- Exatamente! Gina está me esperando – ele já ia dar meia-volta.

- Gina vai ter que esperar um pouco mais – seu pai falou.

- Não... Está tudo bem – a garota deu um sorriso tímido – Eu... Não quero empatar o encontro dele.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Será um prazer para Harry nos ajudar com a bagagem – Lílian disse. O garoto soltou um muxoxo e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Tiago o puxou da sala – Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

- Você foi muito mal-educado, Harry. Não foi essa a educação que lhe demos – Tiago estava sério e irritado.

- Não pedi para vocês a trazerem... – resmungou enquanto recebia as sacolas que Tiago lhe passava.

- Esse assunto já esta encerrado. Ela está aqui e acabou!

- Que droga, pai! O senhor viu como ela é? Tinha que ser justamente uma nerd esquisita?

- Se você repetir isso vai ficar de castigo por um mês! Sem carro, sem encontros, sem futebol! – Harry percebeu que havia novamente ido longe demais. Tiago fechou a mala do carro com força, e seguiu com Harry para dentro de casa.

- Ah... E vocês também tinham que colocá-la no quarto ao lado, não é? – questionou irritado.

- Não queria que a colocássemos no porão, queria?

- No sótão? – Tiago bufou de raiva, e Harry decidiu que deveria ficar calado. Ia sugerir ainda a garagem, mas achou que a paciência do pai já havia se esgotado.

- Aqui estão as bagagens – o homem avisou.

- Obrigada – Hermione agradeceu.

- Você quer ajuda para desarrumar as malas? – Lílian perguntou.

- Não precisa, mas agradeço.

- Estamos lá embaixo. O que precisar, basta chamar, está bem? – a mulher sorriu.

- Certo. Mais uma vez obrigada por me receberem – Lílian e Tiago sorriram antes de deixarem o quarto.

- Pronto! Será que eu posso sair agora? – Harry questionou impaciente.

- Estamos muito chateados com sua atitude, Harry – a ruiva disse.

- Isso é porque não ouviu do que ele a chamou – Tiago olhou feio para o garoto. Desciam as escadas agora.

- Do que ele a chamou? – ela quis saber.

- Nerd esquisita! – o marido contou, deixando Lílian chocada.

- Harry! Não admito que repita isso, ouviu bem! – ele balançou a cabeça positivamente – Hermione não é uma nerd esquisita. Ela é uma garota educada e estudiosa. Talvez devesse se espelhar nela!

- Sem chances! – ele disse.

- Bom... Hermione poderia ajudar-lhe nos estudos – Tiago comentou.

- Não preciso de ajuda. Tampouco dessa garota! – afirmou.

- Está sendo infantil, meu filho. Precisa amadurecer – Lílian disse – Pode achar que estamos errados, mas tenho certeza que a vinda de Hermione acrescentará algo em nossas vidas.

- Que seja... Posso sair agora? – ele perguntou impaciente.

- Claro – Tiago o liberou. Antes que abrisse a porta, contudo, Lílian o chamou.

- Harry?

- Sim? – não encarava os pais.

- Esteja aqui para o jantar! – sua mãe avisou.

- O quê? Mas mãe...

- Por favor, querido – ela pediu sorrindo.

- Está bem – ele resmungou algo inaudível e finalmente saiu.

- Aos poucos ele se acostuma – Tiago comentou, abraçando a mulher.

- Sim. Vou preparar o jantar – ela beijou-lhe os lábios.

- O que achou dela? – ele perguntou a acompanhando.

- Parece uma boa garota. Quando Harry se adaptar a situação, acredito que será uma ótima companhia para ele. E você, o que achou?

- Também gostei do jeito dela. Concordo com o que disse – ele sorriu.

N/A: Well... Segundo cap postado... Espero que tenham curtido... Sei que o Harry está meio chato, e a Mione ainda não apareceu muito, mas nos seguintes, certamente as coisas ficarão mais interessantes! D Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram! D Grande bju! Pink Potter : )


	4. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3

Como sua mãe pedira, Harry voltou para casa a tempo para o jantar. Encontrou Tiago na sala, o qual sorriu quando viu o filho.

- Sua mãe está terminando o jantar – ele avisou.

- Vou tomar um banho e desço – Harry disse.

Enquanto rumava para seu quarto, questionava-se onde a garota estaria. Passou pela porta do quarto dela, a qual estava fechada. Parou por vários instantes, mirando apenas a porta, tentando imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo. "Provavelmente lendo um livro chato de física!", disse a si mesmo enquanto revirava os olhos. Deu um suspiro desgostoso, e ia voltar a andar, quando a porta foi aberta.

- O-oi, Harry – ela parecia surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Oi – Harry respondeu friamente. Como a porta permanecia aberta, ele aproveitou para dar uma olhada no quarto. Não estava muito diferente de antes, mas agora havia nele diversos livros e objetos pessoais dela.

- Eu já terminei de arrumar minhas coisas...

- OK – a vontade dele era dizer, "E eu com isso?", mas talvez Hermione pudesse dedurá-lo a seus pais, e certamente teria problemas. Ele não confiava nela.

- Vou descer e ver se sua mãe precisa de ajuda – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele deu de ombros e rumou para seu quarto. Ela ouviu a porta do quarto ao lado bater com força.

Hermione deu um suspiro cheio de frustração. Os pais de Harry eram maravilhosos, mas ficara bem claro que o garoto era totalmente contra a presença dela naquela casa. Talvez devesse se mudar, havia uma família não muito longe dali que não tinha filhos; eles eram a segunda opção de Hermione, caso os Potter não aceitassem o pedido dela. Ainda envolvida em seus pensamentos, caminhou até a cozinha.

- A senhora precisa de ajuda com o jantar? – ela questionou.

- Ah não, querida – Lílian sorriu – O jantar já está pronto. Mas você pode colocar a mesa?

- Claro – Hermione sorriu contente – Só precisa dizer onde estão as coisas e como a senhora prefere que fique a mesa!

- Certo – Lílian começou a mostrar à Hermione onde ficavam os utensílios da cozinha; em seguida, mostrou como arrumava a mesa. Percebeu que a garota parecia interessada, como se quisesse aprender rapidamente e assim sentir-se útil – Pronto. Já posso servir. Será que você poderia chamar o Tiago e o Harry?

- Posso sim – ela sorriu antes de sair da cozinha. Encontrou Tiago na sala – Sr. Potter... O jantar será servido.

- Já estou indo – ele respondeu. Hermione já ia chamar Harry, quando Tiago a chamou de volta.

- Hermione?

- Sim? – ela voltou para encará-lo.

- Não precisa me chamar de senhor Potter – ele sorriu – Pode me chamar de Tiago. E tenho certeza que Lílian prefere ser chamada pelo nome também.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro, querida – Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Está bem, então. Lílian pediu para avisar a Harry também – ela contou.

- OK. Estaremos esperando vocês.

Hermione subiu as escadas, animada. Podia ver que os Potter estavam se esforçando para deixá-la à vontade. Seria uma pena se tivesse que deixá-los por causa de Harry. Parou em frente à porta do quarto dele e bateu.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou ao abrir a porta.

- Sua mãe pediu para chamá-lo, o jantar está pronto – ela avisou.

- Já vou descer.

- Está bem – ela o olhou uma última vez, antes de se afastar.

Quando Harry chegou à mesa, já estavam todos sentados. Sem dar uma palavra, ele sentou na cadeira ao lado de Hermione, e silenciosamente, começou a se servir.

- Harry, querido... Não acha que a escola está demorando demais para entregar o boletim? – Lílian quebrou o silêncio. O garoto quase se engasga com a pergunta.

- Ah mãe... A senhora sabe que eles sempre demoram... – fingiu um sorriso.

- É verdade, mas suas provas foram a mais de duas semanas – ela insistiu. Hermione olhou para Harry, e ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Não precisa se preocupar, logo eles devem estar entregando as notas – Harry disse.

- Hermione, acredito que você perdeu alguns assuntos importantes, então, se precisar de alguma ajuda para se situar nas aulas, é só procurar o Harry, está bem? – a ruiva sugeriu.

- OK – a garota sorriu, mas sentiu que Harry não aprovou aquela sugestão. Ela faria o máximo para não precisar da ajuda dele.

- Você não me parece o tipo de garota que precisa de ajuda nos estudos – aquele comentário de Harry saiu quase como um deboche. Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem.

- Tem razão... Faço mais o tipo de garota que ajuda os outros com os estudos – ela olhou desafiadoramente para Harry – Geralmente aqueles atletas metidos que acreditam que nada é mais importante que seus treinos ou aquelas líderes de torcida que sabem tudo sobre compras e nada sobre química, física, matemática... Se é que você me entende!

- O que está sugerindo? – Harry questionou quase irritado. Lílian e Tiago trocaram um olhar cúmplice, mas nada disseram. A mulher até tinha um sorriso discreto dos lábios.

- Nada. Você fez um comentário, e eu concordei – Hermione sorriu. Harry bufou de raiva e voltou a jantar. Não deu mais uma palavra. "Quem ela pensa que é?", questionava-se mentalmente. Assim que terminou, rumou direto para o quarto.

- Não ligue para ele – Lílian comentou enquanto lavava os pratos; Hermione estava ajudando-a, enxugando a louça.

- Eu acho que ao respondê-lo só aumentei a raiva que ele sente por mim.

- Harry merecia aquela resposta – a garota sorriu ao ouvir aquilo.

Terminando de ajudar Lílian, Hermione foi para seu quarto. Ligou para os pais, e contou como tinha sido seu primeiro contato com aquela família. Entretanto, ela preferiu omitir que Harry não estava nada contente com sua chegada. Era a primeira vez que ficava tão longe dos pais. Já estava morrendo de saudade. Desligou o telefone e mirou por alguns instantes o porta-retratos de sua família que havia colocado ao lado da cama. Pensou em ler um pouco antes de dormir, mas estava cansada por causa da viagem. Então, apenas trocou de roupa e deitou.

Acordou ao ouvir o despertador. Desligou o aparelho e levantou; não queria chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia. Tomou banho e vestiu-se. Em menos de meia hora estava saindo do quarto. Encontrou Lílian batendo na porta de Harry.

- Bom dia – ela cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. Nossa... Já está pronta! – a mulher sorriu, surpresa.

- Sim. As aulas não começam às oito horas?

- Começam sim. É estou tão acostumada a ver Harry saindo daqui em cima da hora...

- Não queria correr o risco de atrasar vocês – Hermione disse.

- Vamos tomar café da manhã – Lílian chamou, e ambas desceram as escadas.

Passaram-se mais de vinte minutos, e Harry ainda não havia aparecido para o café da manhã. De acordo com Lílian, eles deveriam ir juntos para a escola, mas se ele não chegasse logo, acabariam atrasados. Ouviu passos, mais quem entrou na cozinha foi Tiago. Poucos minutos depois, pôde ouvir o som de motor de carro, alguém estava saindo.

- Quem saiu? – Lílian questionou o marido.

- Harry acabou de passar por mim – ele respondeu, confuso.

- Como assim? – a mulher correu para a janela, a tempo apenas de ver o carro de Harry saindo – Não acredito que ele já foi!

- Já foi? Mas Hermione não ia junto? – Tiago perguntou, e ao ver a expressão de raiva de Lílian, entendeu. O filho havia propositadamente ido sem Hermione.

- Está tudo bem... Eu posso ir sozinha, basta me mostrarem onde tem um ponto de ônibus – a garota sugeriu.

- Vai se atrasar se for de ônibus – a ruiva bufou de raiva – Harry não deveria ter feito isso! Teremos uma longa conversa quando ele voltar.

- Não precisam se preocupar, eu tenho certeza que ele esqueceu que eu iria com ele... – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso; nem ela acreditava muito nessa hipótese.

- Venha, Hermione. Eu levo você – Tiago falou.

- Não quero incomodar...

- Não será incômodo. Vamos... – o homem sorriu. Após despedir-se da esposa, ambos saíram.

- Boa sorte, Hermione – Lílian disse enquanto os via entrar no carro. Hermione acenou e sorriu – Harry Potter... Você está encrencado! – a mulher comentou para si mesma.

Faltavam cinco minutos para começar a aula, quando Tiago parou o carro para Hermione descer. Ela agradeceu, e desejou bom dia. Ele foi embora, e ela olhou para o imenso prédio a sua frente. Respirou fundo, estava nervosa. Começou a caminhar em direção à entrada do colégio. Havia diversos alunos chegando naquele momento; outros formavam grupinhos e conversavam animadamente. Hermione avistou Harry próximo à entrada. Provavelmente aqueles que o rodeavam eram seus amigos.

O moreno tinha as mãos na cintura de Gina. Rony estava contando algo e arrancando diversas risadas do grupo. Por algum tempo, Harry podia esquecer que havia uma estranha em sua casa. Era como se sua vida não tivesse mudado. Ele desejava que pudesse ser assim para sempre. Suas preces, porém, não foram atendidas.

- Ih... Olhem só... Quem é aquela ali? – Draco perguntou apontando para alguém. Quando viu que se tratava de Hermione, Harry rolou os olhos e achou melhor fingir que não a conhecia...

- Será que ela se esforça para ficar tão ridícula? – Gina comentou fazendo todos sorrirem.

- Oi, Harry – Hermione falou quando passou por eles. Um silêncio se abateu no grupo. Ela sorriu para ele, depois seguiu para a escola.

- Ela disse "Oi, Harry"? – Gina olhou para o namorado, praticamente horrorizada.

- Eu também ouvi – Draco ergueu a sobrancelha – É sua amiguinha, Potter?

- Claro que não! – ele se apressou em negar. Mentalmente, amaldiçoava aquela garota por ter falado com ele.

- E como ela sabe seu nome? – Rony perguntou.

- Oras... Todo mundo sabe meu nome. Assim como sabe o seu, o do Malfoy... Somos do time – Harry tentou parecer convincente.

- Bom... Ela parece nova aqui – Gina comentou, um pouco desconfiada. O sinal tocou, e Harry sentiu um imenso alívio.

- A aula vai começar... Vamos! – o moreno começou a andar, e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Harry despediu-se da namorada e seguiu para sua sala. Agradeceu mentalmente por não ver Hermione ali. Pelo menos tivera sorte de não tê-la como colega de classe.

O professor começou a aula, mas quase dez minutos depois foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. Ao ver Hermione entrar, ele suspirou pesadamente; a sorte definitivamente havia o abandonado.

- Perdoe-me, senhor – ela parecia extremamente nervosa – É que sou nova e demorei a encontrar a sala.

- Está bem... – o professou falou – Qual seu nome?

- Hermione Granger.

- Seja bem-vinda. Agora, arranje um lugar – ela balançou a cabeça e caminhou para uma cadeira vazia no fundo da sala.

- Olá... – à direita, uma menina sorriu. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros, assim como suas vestes. Seus olhos azuis ficavam mais expressivos com a maquiagem que ela usava. Ela tinha um piercing na sobrancelha e outro no nariz. Além de diversos furos nas orelhas.

- Oi – Hermione respondeu. Achou o visual da outra bem legal.

- Sou Rachel Simom – ela disse.

- Hermione Granger.

- Seja bem-vinda. Posso chamá-la de Hermione? – ela acenou positivamente - Pode me chama de Rachel, se quiser – Hermione sorriu, sentindo-se mais feliz. Talvez Rachel pudesse tornar-se uma boa amiga.

Na hora do almoço, ela e Rachel sentaram-se juntas. Hermione contou que era do Brasil e que estava fazendo intercâmbio. Quando contou que morava com Harry, Rachel quase não acreditou.

- Ele está furioso com minha presença – Hermione contou, olhando para Harry que estava sentado algumas mesas mais à frente.

- Potter é um dos garotos mais bonitos daqui – Rachel comentou – Mas também um dos mais insuportáveis! Ele é um metido, e não poderia haver ninguém melhor para ele que a Gina...

- Aquela ruiva, certo?

- Exatamente! Quer um conselho? – após ver a confirmação de Hermione, ela prosseguiu – Fique bem longe dela. Não sei se será possível esconder por muito tempo que você e Harry estão morando juntos, mas se a nossa "rainha" ali descobrir... Aposto que vai querer transformar sua vida num inferno! Ela é muito ciumenta!

- Eu terei que vir todos os dias com Harry – Hermione disse. Seu olhar agora estava em Gina.

- Verdade? Mas Harry passa sempre nos Weasley para buscar a namorada!

- É?

- Bom... Eu moro a dois quarteirões da casa dele... Se quiser, pode vir comigo – Rachel sugeriu.

- Ah não... Que isso... Não quero incomodar!

- Não seja boba. Eu simpatizei com você, Hermione – ambas sorriram – Pode vir comigo se quiser... Garanto que dirijo muito bem!

- Então, está certo... Mas eu ajudo com as despesas do carro – ela propôs.

- Não é necessário!

- Sem mais uma palavra! Eu ajudo e acabou.

- Está bem. Geralmente passo por ali vinte para as oito – ela avisou.

- OK! – o sinal tocou, avisando-os que deveriam retornar a suas salas.

N/A: Bom... Mais uma cap da fic para vcs, Harry continua meio mimado, mas por enquanto... Será assim... Pelo menos até ele ficar amigo de Hermione xD Eu já não sei mais se apenas 5 caps serão suficientes para a fic ¬¬ Ou seja... Talvez venham mais caps à medida que as ideias vierem xD Espero que gostem do que eu vá escrever! D

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

_Cissy Black_Hum... Não exatamente... Malfoy não é bonzinho, mas ele também não é tão "mau" quanto o Draco da JK... Ele é do grupo de Harry, embora não sejam melhores amigos... D Espero que curta a atualização! D Brigada por comentar! Bjokas!

_Jessy: _Harry está chato mesmo... xD Mas garanto que breve ele muda \o/ Desculpa pelo cap meio curto se esconde, vou tentar fazer caps maiores, embora minha media são caps com 6 a 7 pags... D Espero que goste do cap novo! D Brigada por comentar! Bjokas!

_la DieDie_Por enquanto... Harry ainda não está nada contente, mas logo ele vai se acostumando com a Mione e as coisas entre eles melhoram! \o/ Espero que goste da atualização! D Brigada por comentar! Bjokas!

_Natália Regina Souza: _Mui feliz em saber que está curtindo a fic... Demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está a atualização, espero que tenha gostado! D Brigada por comentar! Bjokas!

_Liz Potter: _heuiehuiehieuhe... É... Por enquanto ele continua meio chato mesmo... Mas logo, quando ele começar a conhecer a Mione de verdade, ele melhora D Espero que tenha gostado do cap novo! D Brigada por comentar! Bjokas!

_Lellys Evans Potter_Ahh... Mui contente em saber que ta gostando da fic! \o/ Mais um cap no ar, espero que tenha gostado! D Brigada por comentar! Bjokas!

_Loueine: _D Êêê... Mui feliz em saber que ta curtindo a fic... O "nerd esquisita" foi demais neh! capota. Pelo menos a Mione não ouviu... xD Bom... Mais aos poucos ele vai ver que a Mione eh bem mais legalz que ele imagina! D Espero que goste do cap novo! D Brigada por comentar! Bjokas!

N/A 3: Prontinho... D Mais um cap postado, muito em breve volto com mais! D Torço para que curtam! D Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Um grande beijo! PinkPotter : )


	5. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo 4

O primeiro dia de aula de Hermione havia terminado. Ela agora caminhava ao lado de Rachel em direção ao estacionamento. Deu um pequeno sorriso para a nova amiga, que correspondeu. Sentiu-se imensamente aliviada por não precisar depender de Harry para ir ou vir da escola.

- Você não vai avisar ao Potter? – Rachel questionou enquanto abria a porta do carro.

- Avisar o quê?

- Avisar que está indo embora comigo...

- Não é necessário – ela deu de ombros – Aposto que só lembrará que eu existo quando me ver na hora do jantar.

Rachel acenou com a cabeça, e as duas, então, deixaram a escola. A dona do carro ligou o aparelho de som e uma música bem alta começou a tocar. Hermione sorriu ao ver a outra cantando, e mesmo não sendo muito fã de rock pesado, ela conhecia aquela canção. Por isso, resolveu acompanhar a amiga. E as duas começaram um dueto desafinado que terminou com muitas gargalhadas. Como não sabia as letras das músicas seguintes, Hermione ficou apenas a observar e rir da "apresentação" de Rachel.

- Eu não sabia que eles tinham tantas músicas legais – Hermione comentou.

- Eu considero este o melhor CD que eles já lançaram – ela sorriu – Se quiser, pode pegar emprestado.

- Obrigada. Bom... Não sei se iria gostar das músicas que escuto, mas esteja à vontade para pedir qualquer CD emprestado também.

- OK. Escolha um que você mais gosta, de músicas brasileiras.

- Certo – elas já estavam chegando à casa dos Potter – Eu agradeço a carona, Rachel.

- Amanhã, as vinte para as oito – Hermione acenou positivamente – Foi muito bom te conhecer, Hermione.

- Igualmente – ela desceu do carro, após receber o CD da amiga – Até amanhã.

Rachel sorriu, antes de dar a partida no carro e começar a dirigir. Hermione caminhou até a entrada da casa, e bateu na porta. Lílian a recebeu, mas estranhou ver a garota sozinha.

- Você não veio com o Harry?

- Não. Eu... Eu não queria incomodá-lo, Lílian.

- Não seria incômodo algum, Hermione. Vocês estão na mesma escola – a garota suspirou tristemente.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela pausou e encarou a mulher. Não queria dizer que acreditava que seu filho a odiava – Eu fiz uma amiga hoje. Rachel Simon que mora aqui perto. Concordamos em irmos e voltarmos juntas, todos os dias.

- Entendo... – a mulher deu um pequeno sorriso, imaginou que se Harry desse sempre carona a Hermione, eles acabariam tornando-se amigos – Fico feliz em saber que já fez uma amiga.

- Eu também estou muito feliz.

- Preciso dar uma saída, mas não demoro – Lílian falou.

- Tudo bem – Hermione a acompanhou até a porta.

- Harry não deve demorar a chegar, por favor, diga que se ele sair, deve voltar para o jantar – a garota acenou com a cabeça – Até mais.

Fechou a porta, e seguiu para seu quarto. Colocou o CD de Rachel no aparelho de som, e enquanto ouvia começou a tirar os livros da mochila. Não havia muita tarefa naquele dia, mas após questionar Rachel sobre os assuntos que havia perdido, percebeu que tinha muitos exercícios que precisava fazer. Sentou-se na cadeira, e após abrir o primeiro livro sobre a escrivaninha, começou a estudar.

Harry chegou quase vinte minutos depois. Estava furioso, e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Seus pais o matariam quando descobrissem que não encontrou Hermione no final da aula. A procurou por toda a escola, mas a garota havia desaparecido. "Maldita Hermione", disse em pensamento. Como ousava sumir se deveria retornar com ele para casa?

Bufou de raiva, e condenou a idéia dos pais de que fossem e voltassem da escola juntos. Agora, estava perdido. Seus pais provavelmente o culpariam pelo desaparecimento da garota. "Que menina estúpida", falou para si mesmo, amaldiçoando Hermione por ter ido seja lá para onde, sem avisá-lo. Respirou fundo, e permaneceu em frente à porta por vários segundos, questionando-se como contaria aos pais que a garota sumira.

Foi, então, que ouviu uma música. Não conseguiu identificar qual era, pois era baixa no lugar em que estava. Percebeu que vinha do andar de cima, e à medida que subia as escadas conseguia ouvir mais a canção. Ainda era difícil saber de que música se tratava, mas parou em frente ao quarto de Hermione. Era dali que o som vinha. Bufou de raiva, antes de abrir a porta violentamente, sem cogitar a possibilidade de surpreender a garota em algum momento constrangedor.

- Que susto, Harry – ela falou, depois de dar um pequeno salto da cadeira.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Harry estava vermelho de raiva. A garota pausou a música.

- Estou fazendo as tarefas das lições passadas, as quais eu perdi.

- Como você chegou em casa?

- Minha amiga me deu uma carona – ela respondeu, voltando-se para a lição.

- E POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU? – o garoto gritou, mas Hermione não se alterou. Continuou fazendo alguns cálculos.

- Não julguei necessário.

- Não julgou necessário? – ele se aproximou – Eu passei mais de quinze minutos te procurando por aquela maldita escola.

- Procurando-me? Pensei que no perímetro que envolvia a escola, eu não passava de uma desconhecida para você – Hermione comentou, ainda com sua atenção presa no livro a sua frente.

- Está completamente certa, mas meus pais me obrigaram a te levar e trazer da escola!

- Você não pareceu lembrar disso hoje pela manhã, por que eu deveria imaginar que lembraria disso no final da aula? – finalmente ela o encarou. Harry não respondeu – Apenas poupei-lhe o desconforto de andar com uma nerd esquisita... Aposto que é isso que pensa de mim, não é Harry?

- E se for?

- Eu não me importo – ela sorriu, voltando-se novamente ao livro – Pelo menos eu não escondo minhas notas dos meus pais.

- O que você disse? – Harry corou violentamente.

- Vi o boletim de Rachel no caderno dela – ela contou.

- Ah claro... Os esquisitos resolveram se juntar.

- Você pode me chamar como quiser, Harry, mas não permito que fale assim de uma amiga minha – ela avisou, visivelmente chateada. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu espero que a senhorita certinha não tenha contado a meus pais.

- Essa tarefa não cabe a mim – Hermione disse.

- Não suma amanhã, entendeu – Harry falou enquanto caminhava até a porta.

- Já disse que vou poupar-lhe o desconforto de ser visto comigo, Harry – o moreno virou-se para encará-la – Já tenho com quem ir e voltar da escola.

- Ótimo, então.

- Harry? – ele apenas ficou parado – Sua mãe pediu para avisar-lhe que o espera para o jantar.

O garoto não respondeu, apenas deixou o quarto, e fechou a porta. Hermione respirou fundo, antes de voltar a resolver seus exercícios. Eram quase sete e meia da noite, quando foi chamada para o jantar. Conseguira adiantar bastante suas tarefas, e em pouco tempo estaria em dia com as lições. Após tomar um banho, desceu para o jantar. Contudo, enquanto descia as escadas, ouviu uma discussão vinda da sala.

- Eu não acredito, Harry – Lílian parecia furiosa. Estava de pé, ao lado de Tiago que também não parecia contente. Harry era o único que estava sentado no sofá. Hermione hesitou, talvez devesse esperar até que terminassem a conversa. Ia voltar para seu quarto, mas Tiago a impediu.

- Não precisa ir embora – ele disse – Sente-se, se quiser. Jantaremos em alguns minutos – ela balançou a cabeça, e sentou numa das poltronas. Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e notou que o garoto não ficara feliz com o convite do pai.

- Tudo isto é culpa do futebol, você passa horas treinando – a mulher começou a andar de um lado para o outro – E além de tirar essas notas terríveis, nos esconde o boletim?

- Eu ia mostrar, mãe – o garoto tentou se defender – Só que vocês me contaram sobre ela, e como estava chateado com vocês, esqueci!

- A senhora McGonaggal disse que os boletins foram entregues há dias, Harry – ele amaldiçoou em pensamento a vice-diretora da escola.

- Deveria ter nos mostrado imediatamente, filho – Tiago falou.

- Estava perto do campeonato.

- Novamente, o maldito futebol – ela bufou de raiva – Você precisa entender que seu estudo é mais importante que tudo, Harry! Sabemos que você é um bom jogador, mas sua educação é imprescindível.

- Eu sei, mãe – ele baixou a vista.

- Você está me obrigando a conversar com seu treinador – ela disse, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos – Posso pedir para tirá-lo do time.

- Não pode fazer isso! – Harry levantou do sofá, irritado.

- Posso sim! – Lílian encarou o filho.

- Uma última chance, mãe.

- Já lhe demos inúmeras chances, Harry – Tiago o lembrou.

- Por favor, estamos perto das finais, agora – ele pediu mais uma vez – Por favor!

- Está bem, Harry. Sua última chance – a mulher falou – Se dessa vez suas notas não melhorarem, você está fora do time.

- Obrigado – ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mas Lílian continuou séria. Estava irritada demais com o filho.

- Vamos jantar, querida? – o homem deu um sorriso incerto.

- Claro – ela voltou-se para Hermione – Perdoe-nos por essa discussão.

- E-está tudo bem – a garota comentou, completamente sem graça.

- Ah... Mais duas coisas – Lílian olhou novamente para Harry – Está de castigo. Sem carro por duas semanas – ele não ousou questionar – E você vai parar de sair durante a semana para namorar. Precisa de muito tempo para recuperar as notas.

- Tudo bem – ele murmurou.

No dia seguinte, quando Hermione desceu para o café da manhã, encontrou apenas Tiago e Lílian. Desejou bom dia ao casal, e sentou numa das cadeiras. Ainda tinha quinze minutos até o horário que marcara com Rachel.

- À que horas sua amiga passará aqui, Hermione? – Tiago perguntou.

- As vinte para as oito.

- Se estivesse indo com Harry, teria que pensar em outro castigo para ele – a mulher comentou.

- Como... Como ele irá para a escola?

- De ônibus – a garota sorriu – Eu o acordei bem mais cedo, para que assim não se atrasasse. Será bom para ele...

Tiago apenas sorriu para a esposa, então continuaram o café da manhã. Assim que terminou, Hermione subiu para pegar suas coisas, descendo em seguida. Despediu-se dos Potter e ficou a esperar Rachel no jardim da casa. Não demorou a avistar o carro da amiga.

- Bom dia, Hermione – ela cumprimentou enquanto a outra entrava no carro.

- Bom dia – a garota buscou algo na mochila – Aqui está o CD com minhas músicas preferidas. Espero que goste.

- Vamos ver... – Rachel sorriu, e após colocar o CD no som, aumentou o volume – Depois terá que traduzir as músicas para mim.

Hermione concordou e juntas foram para a escola. Não era um CD com um estilo único, havia vários ritmos diferentes, e apesar de não entender o que estava sendo cantado, Rachel estava gostando bastante. Foi a vez de apenas observar Hermione cantando; e sorrir das expressões da amiga.

Quando chegaram à escola, caminharam juntas até a sala. Encontraram pelo caminho, Harry e sua turma, e Rachel notou que o garoto não parecia nada satisfeito.

- Nossa... O Potter ali parece estar furioso – ela disse.

- Está de castigo, sem carro e dispondo apenas dos fins de semana para namorar – Hermione contou, as duas acabaram sorrindo.

- Explicado o porquê da Gina também não estar contente.

- Ele não anda bem com os estudos – Hermione falou, enquanto sentavam.

- Todos ali não andam bem nos estudos, talvez o único que tenha notas boas seja o Malfoy.

- Se ele não me odiasse tanto, eu o ajudaria.

- Talvez seja uma maneira de acabar com essa raiva dele, não acha? – Rachel sugeriu.

- Eu não sei... Por mais que precise de ajuda, não acredito que pediria justamente a minha.

- Mas você quer ficar bem com ele, não é?

- Claro. Eu gostaria que nos déssemos bem, afinal passarei meses na casa dele – ela disse.

- Então... Ajude-o nos estudos, aos poucos, ele notaria que você é uma pessoa legal – Rachel falou.

- Você acredita nessa possibilidade?

- Não muito – ambas gargalharam – Mas quem sabe? Talvez o Potter não seja tão insuportável quanto imagine...

- Eu vou pensar nessa possibilidade... – Hermione observou Harry entrar na sala, e sentar ao lado de Rony.

"Ajude-o nos estudos, aos poucos, ele notaria que você é uma pessoa legal", pensou nas palavras de Rachel. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia... Embora ela achasse quase impossível ele aceitá-la. O professor chegou, e ela se viu obrigada a pensar no assunto mais tarde.

N/A: Bom... Cap novo no ar, apesar de não saber se está mui bom! Perdoem-me caso tenha ficado meio chato, prometo que tentarei fazer o próximo cap mais legal! D Espero que tenham curtido, pelo menos um pouquinho! D Agradeço a todos que comentaram no cap passado, mui feliz em saber que estão curtindo a fic \o/ Um beijo enorme a todos! Pink Potter : )


	6. Chapter 5

5) Capítulo 5

Quase uma semana havia se passado, desde que os Potter haviam descoberto sobre as notas baixas de Harry. Hermione até tentou seguir o conselho de Rachel e se aproximar do garoto, ajudando-o nos estudos, mas ele insistia em ignorá-la, deixando claro que não queria sua ajuda. Odiava aquela situação; ele não precisava tornar-se seu melhor amigo, mas Hermione desejava que Harry ao menos aceitasse sua presença na casa.

Caminhou até a cozinha, onde encontrou Lílian guardando as compras e Harry sentado à mesa, rodeado de livros. Não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso. Ele realmente estava se esforçando, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir que precisava de ajuda em algumas matérias. Aproximou-se dele e sentou numa cadeira ao lado.

- Olá, Hermione – Lílian sorriu ao ver a garota – Acabei demorando mais que imaginava no supermercado, por isso o jantar sairá mais tarde hoje.

- Não tem problema – a garota falou enquanto seus olhos percorriam a questão de física que Harry tentava resolver – Na verdade... Rachel me convidou para jantar na casa dela hoje, eu posso?

- Claro, querida. Só não volte muito tarde.

- OK – ela ainda tinha a atenção voltada para a questão que Harry resolvia. Não era difícil, mas ele jamais conseguiria se continuasse por aquele caminho.

- Eu odeio física! – ele bufou de raiva enquanto afastava o livro – Eu não sei por que tinham que criar uma matéria tão complicada.

- É uma matéria complicada mesmo, mas tente imaginar como seria a nossa vida se ela não existisse – Hermione comentou, aumentando a raiva de Harry.

- Eu não pedi a sua opinião!

- Harry! – a ruiva o reclamou – Perdoe-o Hermione, ele está nervoso com as provas que se aproximam.

- Entendo – a garota deu um pequeno sorriso, embora soubesse que a grosseria do moreno não se resumia às futuras provas – Bom... Eu vou me arrumar.

- Certo – Lílian disse. Hermione levantou-se e deu alguns passos, mas parou ainda na cozinha.

- Talvez você consiga resolver a questão se usar a equação de Torriceli – ela falou, de costas para o garoto – Às vezes, precisamos pensar em outras maneiras para vencer um problema, Harry.

Dito isso, ela saiu da cozinha. Harry mirou o livro a sua frente, e releu o problema. Faltavam dados, se quisesse achar a velocidade exatamente do mesmo modo que seu professor fizera um exemplo pela manhã. Contudo, usando a sugestão de Hermione, tinha o necessário para resolver o problema. Suspirou derrotado, enquanto encontrava facilmente a resposta correta.

- E então? – levantou os olhos para a mãe, que tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- O quê?

- Conseguiu resolver?

- Sim... – ele disse a contragosto.

- Percebe? Muitas vezes, a solução para nossos problemas está diante de nossos olhos, basta nos permitirmos vê-la.

Harry não respondeu. Respirou pesadamente, enquanto procurava mais um problema para resolver. Alguns minutos depois, Hermione apareceu e despediu-se, seguindo para a casa de Rachel.

Havia ido visitar a amiga algumas vezes, por isso já conhecia o caminho. Foram apenas alguns minutos de caminhada, até alcançar a casa de Rachel. Tocou a campainha e não demorou a ser atendida. A irmã caçula de Rachel abriu a porta.

- Olá Vivian – Hermione sorriu.

- Oi, Mione – a menina convidou Hermione a entrar – Rachel já vai descer.

- Certo – Vivian tinha dez anos, era muito parecida com Rachel, seus olhos eram azuis, mas seus cabelos negros formavam cachos que iam até sua cintura – Sua mãe está em casa?

- Não, ela ainda não chegou do trabalho – a pequena respondeu. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto sentava-se no sofá.

A senhora Simon era muito agradável, e fora muito simpática com Hermione. Cuidava das filhas, sozinha, desde a morte do marido. Robert Simon morrera há cinco anos, num acidente de carro. As filhas costumam falar com carinho do pai, e pelas fotografias que havia na casa, parecia ser um bom homem. Hermione queria tê-lo conhecido.

- Você já se acostumou à Inglaterra, Mione? – Vivian questionou.

- Bom... Acho que não totalmente. Cada dia sinto mais saudades dos meus pais e do meu país – ela disse – Mas estou gostando bastante daqui.

- Aposto que gostaria mais daqui se o Potter não implicasse com você, certo? – Rachel apareceu.

- Certamente – Hermione respondeu.

- Seja bem-vinda, Mione. Minha mãe não deve demorar, e assim que ela chegar, pediremos uma pizza para nosso jantar.

- OK – ela sorriu.

As três ficaram conversando até a chegada da senhora Simon. Fora uma noite muito agradável, e elas se divertiram bastante juntas. Contudo, assim que percebera que estava ficando tarde, Hermione despediu-se. Rachel a acompanhou até a porta.

- Obrigada pelo jantar – Hermione disse.

- Ah... Não precisa agradecer, Mione. Marcaremos mais vezes.

- OK. Boa noite.

- Até amanhã – Rachel falou enquanto via Hermione se afastar.

A temperatura estava mais baixa àquela hora. Havia pouca estrela no céu e a lua era apenas um fino risco naquela noite. Ela não demorou a chegar à casa dos Potter. Foi recebida por Tiago, que sorriu ao vê-la.

- Boa noite – Hermione o cumprimentou. Tiago ainda não havia chegado quando saira para a casa de Rachel.

- Boa noite, Hermione – ele disse após fechar a porta.

- Demorei muito?

- Não. Estávamos assistindo TV – Tiago respondeu. Caminharam juntos até a sala.

- Como foi o jantar, querida? – Lílian perguntou.

- Muito bom – ela sorriu, enquanto via Tiago sentar ao lado da esposa e abraçá-la.

- Não quer ver TV conosco? – a ruiva questionou.

- Não... Eu tenho que terminar de ler um livro.

- Está bem. Boa noite – Lílian disse.

- Boa noite para vocês também – Hermione os cumprimentou, antes de seguir para as escadas.

Olhava para os degraus da escada, e faltava apenas um para estar no andar de cima, quando esbarrou em alguém. Desequilibrou-se, e seu corpo tendeu para trás, mas uma mão envolveu seu pulso e a impediu de cair.

- Desculpe – disse olhando para Harry. Apesar de já estar equilibrada, a mão dele ainda a segurava.

- Não foi sua culpa, eu também vinha distraído – ele comentou, surpreendendo-a. Era a primeira vez que a voz dele não parecia conter raiva.

- Bem... Com licença – o moreno então a soltou e deu espaço para que ela passasse.

- Obrigado – ele disse, fazendo-a parar de costas para ele.

- Pelo quê? – perguntou, confusa.

- Pela ajuda naquela questão – um pequeno sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela.

- De nada – Hermione respondeu antes de seguir para seu quarto.

A última aula havia terminado, e após ter passado na biblioteca com Rachel, Hermione seguia com a amiga para o estacionamento. Conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer, quando passavam perto da quadra onde Harry treinava futebol. Passariam direto, sem prestar muita atenção no jogo, se não tivessem visto uma briga no meio do campo. Harry discutia com um outro jogador, e depois tentou agredi-lo. Alguns colegas o seguraram, e logo em seguida o treinador o tirou de campo.

- Nossa... O Potter está nervosinho demais, esses dias – Rachel comentou.

- É... Será que ele terá problemas? – Hermione questionou.

- O treinador parecia bem bravo... – ela falou – Vamos?

- Sim.

Harry entrou no vestiário revoltado. Quem deveria ter saído do jogo era o outro, pois o tinha ofendido. Bufou de raiva enquanto chutava um dos armários que havia ali.

- Mas o que está acontecendo com você, Harry? – ele viu o treinador aproximar-se.

- Comigo? Treinador... Foi ele quem me ofendeu!

- Não importa quem ofendeu quem... O que não admito é violência no meu time!

- Não pude me controlar – Harry disse.

- Pois terá que aprender a se controlar! Eu não permito brigas, e você sabe disso.

- Está bem – concordou a contragosto.

- Eu não estou lhe reconhecendo, Harry – o treinador falou – Está com fraco rendimento nos estudos e agora se tornou agressivo. Sua mãe e eu conversamos essa semana, e ela está preocupada com você... Pensa até em lhe tirar do time.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer... E eu também estou me esforçando mais nos estudos.

- É bom mesmo, Harry. Eu não vou insistir novamente com sua mãe que o futebol também é importante para você. Ou você melhora suas notas e seu comportamento, ou estará fora do time!

- Está bem, treinador – Harry concordou. O treinador saiu do vestiário, deixando-o sozinho.

O moreno tomou um banho e após vestir-se seguiu para casa. O lugar estava silencioso, seus pais ainda não haviam chegado. Subiu as escadas lentamente, as palavras do treinador continuavam a atormenta-lhe. Talvez conseguisse controlar seu temperamento, mas a cada instante achava mais difícil conseguir melhorar suas notas. Abriu a porta do quarto e sentou na cama.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir melhorar aquelas malditas notas! – disse a si mesmo.

- Não é tão difícil assim – ouviu uma voz atrás de si, ao virar-se encontrou Hermione.

- Para você talvez não seja difícil... – jogou-se na cama. "Ou você melhora suas notas e seu comportamento, ou estará fora do time!", a voz do treinador não lhe saia da mente.

- Se quiser... Eu posso te ajudar – Harry a encarou, surpreso. Será que realmente ouvira aquilo?

- Você me ajudaria? – Hermione apenas sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça - Por quê? Eu sempre lhe tratei tão mau... Por que insiste em me ajudar?

- Porque eu não quero que me vejas apenas como uma intrusa em sua casa – ela falou – Eu poderia ter escolhido outra família, mas eu realmente simpatizei com a sua, e gostaria que todos os membros dessa família também simpatizassem comigo. Só queria uma chance para provar que a minha presença aqui não é tão ruim assim...

- E acha que me ajudando nos estudos conseguirá minha simpatia?

- Posso tentar? – Hermione perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.

- Bom... Eu preciso pensar em várias maneiras para conseguir vencer meus problemas, não é mesmo? – ela sorriu.

- Claro. Boa noite, Harry – ela ia se afastar.

- Hermione?

- Sim?

- Desculpe-me – Harry falou com um sorriso tímido nos lábios – Eu tenho sido um idiota...

- Não se preocupe com isso – ela disse.

- Boa noite – Hermione apenas sorriu, antes de deixar o quarto dele.

N/A: Bom... Antes peço desculpas pela demora, mas infelizmente resta-me pouco tempo para as fics, agora que a universidade começou... ( peço paciência... eu sempre tentarei estar escrevendo e atualizando o mais rápido que puder, oks? Cap ficou meio curto, really sorry... mas espero que tenham curtido! Ate a próxima! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	7. Chapter 6

O despertador tocou várias vezes antes de Hermione finalmente acordar. Havia dormido tarde na noite passada, pois ficara ajudando Harry nos estudos. Por sorte era sábado, e poderia permanecer mais algum tempo na cama. Respirou fundo, e se ajeitou na cama. Seus olhos permaneciam fechados, enquanto um discreto sorriso se esboçava em seus lábios. Há dois dias havia concordado em ajudar Harry nos estudos e desde então se estabeleceu uma prazerosa harmonia na casa.

Os pais do garoto estranharam a princípio, mas ao descobrirem sobre a "trégua" ficaram aliviados e torceram para que o clima na casa continuasse daquela maneira. O barulho do telefone fez Hermione sair de seus devaneios, e procurar o aparelho.

- Alô?

_- Mione? _– Hermione sorriu ao reconhecer a voz de Rachel.

- Sim, sou eu...

_-Nossa! Não me diga que estava dormindo? _

- Não... Acordei há pouco, mas ainda não levantei – ela respondeu.

_- Mas está um dia maravilhoso _– Hermione virou-se na cama e puxou discretamente a cortina, o sol brilhava intensamente e havia algumas nuvens brancas.

- Realmente... Eu ia levantar daqui a pouco. Fiquei até tarde com o Harry ontem e...

_-Ficou com o Harry? Meu Deus, Mione, você ficou com ele? _– a morena revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe que não é nesse sentido! Eu fiquei estudando com ele até tarde.

_-Ah..._

- Não use esse tom, você sabe que entre Harry e eu o máximo que pode existir é uma grande amizade.

_- Eu não sei de nada, Hermione. Vocês são dois adolescentes normais e poderia muito bem surgir algo. Ainda mais agora que ele vai conhecer você de verdade e perceber que você é uma pessoa muito legal._

- Rachel, vamos mudar de assunto, por favor. Eu pretendo gostar de Harry apenas como um irmão. Ele é bem legal, mas além de eu estar morando na casa dele e não achar isso certo, ele tem namorada – Hermione disse.

_- Meu Deus, Mione, você é desse século? Namoros podem acabar e vocês podem muito bem ter algo e morar na mesma casa... A não ser que você não resista à tentação e fique o tempo todo pensando em sexo!_

- Rachel! – a morena arregalou os olhos à medida que corava violentamente. Ela podia ouvir a amiga gargalhar na linha.

_-Queria poder ver sua cara! Aposto que está toda vermelha!_ - ela continuou a rir, irritando ainda mais Hermione.

- Isso não é engraçado! – ela protestou.

_- OK, Mione. Eu já entendi suas razões de não querer namorar o Harry. Eu já o vi de sunga e sei que seria realmente difícil resistir aquele corpo. Você poderia acabar agarrando-o no meio da casa e bem na hora Lílian e Tiago chegarem e..._

- Eu vou desligar... – Rachel parou um pouco de rir.

_- Está bem, eu paro_ - Rachel pareceu respirar fundo, mas ainda riu um pouco mais - _Bom... Eu liguei para saber se você não gostaria de passar o dia aqui em casa. Minha mãe vai sair com Vivian, a casa vai ficar só para mim!_

- Eu adoraria, mas combinei com os Potters de passar o sábado aqui. Eles vão fazer um almoço na piscina, pra uns amigos.

_-Ah... Tudo bem._

- Mas... Eu posso perguntar a eles se você poderia vir também, o que acha? – Hermione sugeriu.

_- Será que eles não se incomodariam?_

- Acredito que não. E Lílian está louca para lhe conhecer. Ela disse que só te conhece de vista, por você ser colega de Harry há anos. Então... O que acha?

_-Se não tiver problema, eu adoraria. Odeio ficar sozinha em casa em pleno sábado!_ - ambas sorriem.

- Eu vou falar com eles, e mais tarde retorno a ligação.

_-Está bem._

-Até logo!

_- Tchau _- Hermione sorriu e colocou o telefone no gancho.

A morena afastou as cobertas e levantou. Abriu a cortina, permitindo que a luz adentrasse no quarto. Depois disso, foi até o banheiro, escovar os dentes e tomar banho. Não demorou a se aprontar e descer para o café da manhã. Encontrou apenas Lílian na cozinha.

- Bom dia – a garota falou.

- Bom dia, Mione.

- Todos já tomaram café da manhã?

- Só faltam você e Harry, mas acredito que ele ainda vá demorar um pouco – a ruiva sorriu – Tiago está colocando umas mesas lá fora.

- Lílian?

- Sim, querida?

- Vocês se incomodam se Rachel passar o dia aqui hoje? A mãe dela e a irmã vão sair, e ela ia ficar sozinha... – Hermione disse.

- Claro que não será incomodo! Pode falar para ela vir. 

- Obrigada.

- Bom... Eu vou continuar a preparar as coisas para o almoço, Sirius e Remo não devem demorar... Você poderia me ajudar aqui quando terminar?

- Sim, claro – Hermione sorriu.

Eram quase nove e meia quando a campainha tocou, e Hermione foi atender. Havia dois homens na porta, um de cabelos e olhos negros, bastante atraente e outro cujo cabelo era castanho claro, e um pouco mais alto que o primeiro.

- B-bom dia – Hermione cumprimentou um pouco envergonhada.

- Olá! Você deve ser Hermione – o de cabelos negros comentou, fazendo a garota dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim.

- Eu sou Sirius Black e este aqui é Remo Lupin – ele se apresentou.

- Sejam bem-vindos – a morena permitiu que eles entrassem.

- E onde estão os Potters? – Remo questionou.

- Lílian está se arrumando, Tiago está lá fora e Harry ainda dormindo! – ela disse.

- Dormindo? Meu afilhado é mesmo um preguiçoso! – então, o homem sorriu marotamente.

- Não, nem pensar, Sirius – Remo protestou, como se já soubesse o que o homem queria fazer.

- Ah, por favor, Remo! É só uma brincadeirinha... – ele pediu. Hermione apenas observava.

- Eu não acho que acordar alguém com um balde de água seja brincadeirinha! – ela então não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Estraga prazeres! – o homem cruzou os braços.

- Não fique chateado... – Remo falou e tentou tocar no outro, mas este se afastou.

- Você às vezes é muito chato, sabia?

- Remo, Sirius... – Lílian descia as escadas.

- Acabei de salvar seu filho de um banho de água gelada – Remo contou.

- Não acredito que ia fazer isso novamente! – ela revirou os olhos – Deveria ter escolhido outro padrinho para Harry.

- Ei! Eu sou um bom padrinho – a ruiva sorriu, enquanto abraçava os amigos.

- Não se preocupem, eu já acordei Harry – ela disse – Podemos ir para a piscina, o que acham?

- Claro – Sirius concordou. Nesse momento a campainha tocou novamente.

- Deve ser Rachel – Hermione disse – Eu abro.

- Ela parece ser uma boa menina, Lily – Remo comentou.

- Ela é uma ótima menina.

- E o Harry? – Sirius questionou olhando em direção a porta.

- Demorou para aceitar, mas já está se acostumando com a idéia. Estão até estudando juntos. Quer dizer... Hermione está o ajudando nos estudos.

- Então ela será uma boa influência para meu afilhado.

- Também acho – Lílian sorriu – Bom... Vocês sabem o caminho. Tiago está esperando. Eu vou dar as boas-vindas à nova convidada.

Eles apenas assentiram. Lílian caminhou até as outras duas e após uma breve conversa as convidou para seguirem para a piscina também. O sol continuava forte, e Sirius e Tiago foram os primeiros a entrarem na água. Remo, Lílian e as garotas ficaram conversando perto da piscina sobre alguns livros já lidos, até que Harry finalmente apareceu. Pego de surpresa pelo padrinho, assim que se aproximou do pessoal foi jogado na piscina.

- Sirius! – ele exclamou enquanto emergia. Todos gargalhavam.

- Pelo menos não foi um balde de água fria – Remo falou.

- Não acredito que ia fazer isso de novo! – o garoto protestou. Sirius apenas sorriu marotamente. Harry saiu da piscina e retirou as roupas molhadas, ficando apenas de sunga.

- Nossa Mione... Realmente é bem difícil resistir, viu? – Rachel sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.

- Rachel! – ela corou enquanto olhava para os lados a fim de certificar-se de que ninguém havia ouvido.

- Olá – Harry se aproximou das duas.

- Oi Potter – Rachel cumprimentou.

- Pode me chamar de Harry, se quiser – ela olhou surpresa para Hermione.

- Está bem... Pode me chamar de Rachel, se quiser também – o moreno sorriu.

- Não vão entrar na água? – ele perguntou.

- Acho que não – Hermione respondeu.

- Claro que vamos! Daqui a pouco! – ela ia protestar, mas Rachel não deixou, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Com licença – ele então seguiu a fim de conversar com o padrinho e Remo.

- Eu não tenho coragem de entrar na piscina com toda essa gente me olhando!

- Por favor, Hermione. Que bobagem! Num dia tão quente, não vou permitir que fique derretendo aqui! – Rachel avisou. Ao ouvir o som da água as duas procuraram quem havia sido a nova "vitima" de Sirius e sorriram ao ver Lílian reclamando por não ter tirado o traje – Ou talvez prefira que eu chame Sirius...

- Não, não será necessário!

- Ótimo! Vamos, então?

- Agora? – Rachel revirou os olhos.

- Sim! – Hermione suspirou derrotada, enquanto levantava da cadeira. 

Retirou as roupas, ficando só de biquíni, assim como Rachel. Lentamente caminharam até a borda da piscina. Sua ação não passou despercebida por Harry, que simplesmente ficou impressionado com o corpo dela. Jamais imaginou que ela fosse tão bonita, e não sabia por que Hermione usava roupas tão grandes. Ele sorriu ao perceber a timidez dela, e como ela ficava bonita daquela maneira. Só então percebendo no que acabara de pensar, ele balançou a cabeça e tratou de afastar aquele pensamento "inoportuno".

Foi difícil, entretanto, não prestar a atenção em Hermione naquele dia. Talvez pelo fato nunca tê-la visto tão a vontade e sorridente. Percebeu que ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito, e seu rosto era igualmente belo. A falta das roupas exageradamente grandes e o cabelo molhado, e consequentemente sem volume, permitiram que Harry a visse de uma outra forma. Por isso, vez ou outra se pegava admirando-a.

- Tenho que lhe informar que um certo moreno de olhos verdes não consegue tirar os olhos de você... – Rachel comentou discretamente perto de Hermione, enquanto almoçavam.

- Impressão sua! – ela preferiu não dar atenção à amiga.

- Eu acho que não... Nesse momento ele está olhando nessa direção.

- Então deve estar olhando para você! – a outra gargalhou.

- Hermione, eu convivo com Harry há mais de cinco anos, e sinceramente duvido que ele desenvolveria algum tipo de interesse por mim – Rachel afirmou.

- Eu duvido é que ele desenvolvesse interesse por mim! Eu sei que você é minha amiga, mas você certamente não é cega!

- Ah... Fale sério! Não vai dizer que se acha feia? – devido a falta de resposta, Rachel revirou os olhos – Acho que a cega aqui é você! Você não é feia, o seu problema é que não sabe se vestir direito.

- Ei!

- Estou sendo sincera... E seu cabelo só precisa de umas hidratações – ela falou.

- OK... Só que eu não pretendo mudar meu guarda-roupa e não tenho tempo para essas frescuras com o cabelo – Hermione disse antes de tomar um gole de suco.

- Hum... Quem sabe um dia você não muda de idéia? 

- Eu duvido... – ambas sorriram e continuaram o almoço.

Eles ficaram até o entardecer. Todos curtiram bastante o dia e ficaram de se reunir outras vezes. Remo e Sirius adoraram Hermione, e sempre que ela não estava por perto, Sirius perturbava o afilhado, insinuando que do jeito que ele a olhava, logo estariam namorando. Harry protestava e alegava que tinha namorada, mas nem por isso Sirius parava. Somente quando o padrinho foi embora ele viu-se livre.

- Foi um dia muito agradável, não acham? – Tiago comentou, estavam reunidos na sala. Rachel também já tinha ido embora.

- Sim, realmente foi maravilhoso – Lílian concordou, enquanto abraçava o marido.

- Seus amigos são muito divertidos! – Hermione disse sorrindo.

- Loucos, você quer dizer... – Harry falou, fazendo os outros sorrirem também.

- Acredite, já foram piores... – a ruiva disse.

- Bom... Eu vou para meu quarto... Tenho uma redação para fazer – Hermione falou, enquanto levantava.

- Também vou subir e adiantar algumas tarefas – Tiago e Lílian trocaram olhares surpresos.

Os dois deixaram a sala e seguiram, porem caminharam em silêncio. Hermione parou em frente ao seu quarto, o garoto andou mais um pouco. 

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Se tiver qualquer dúvida, pode bater aqui no quarto – ela sugeriu, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Ok! Obrigado – eles trocaram sorrisos e então cada um entrou em seu quarto.

N/A: AÊêêê... Alguns séculos depois... Aqui está Pink novamente... \o/ \o/ Bom... Minhas desculpas mais uma vez pela demora, mas vocês sabem que o tempo está curtíssimo... O Eu fiz o capítulo meio correndo, nem ficou muito legal really sorry, mas espero que gostem!! Eu não estou muito certa se conseguirei atualizar alguma fic no próximo sábado, porque eu terei prova sexta-feira, e Pink precisa tirar nota boa, enquanto ainda está no início do curso e as coisas estão... "Fáceis" xD Eu seiiii o quanto é ruim esperar atualizações, eu também sou leitora, mas tenham paciência com a Pink carinha do gato de Shrek. Eu estou fazendo medicina atualmente, é um curso pesado, e tenho um monteee de coisa para estudar... O E eu só estou no segundo mês de aula daqui pro final do curso eu morro. Heuiehiueheuihee... Tenham dó de mim, oks?! chantagista xD. Brincadeiras a partes... Eu sempre faço o máximo possível para não demorar nas atualizações, eu juro... Só não atualizo quando não dá mesmo!! D Bom... Chega de conversa... Espero que tenham curtido!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um grande beijo!! PinkPotter : )


	8. Chapter 7

7) Capítulo 7

- Ah, não... Por hoje chega... – Harry falou enquanto fechava o livro de física.

- Mas Harry, só falta uma pequena parte de eletromagnetismo e... – ela parou de falar ao vê-lo balançando a cabeça negativamente. Hermione, então sorriu.

- Podemos estudar a parte que falta amanhã.

- Sim, claro, mas eu realmente prefiro não deixar assuntos acumulados. O melhor seria terminarmos agora mesmo.

- Não! Hermione... Pelo amor de Deus... São onze e meia da noite de i sexta-feira /i . Eu digo que já é o suficiente por hoje.

- Harry... – ela ia protestar, mas ele a impediu. O moreno ficou de pé.

- Eu declaro nossa sessão de estudo encerrada – Harry disse.

- Tudo bem, então – ela fechou o seu caderno e começou a arrumar as coisas. Harry se aproximou da janela, em silêncio, chovia muito forte e vez ou outra relampejava – Deve estar sendo muito chato estar de castigo, não é?

- Às vezes sim.

- Só às vezes? – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada, enquanto se levantava – Eu duvido! Aposto que deve estar louco para sair à noite, ver os amigos, a namorada...

- Eu estaria mentindo se falasse que prefiro estudar a sair, mas... – ele se virou para encará-la – Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava.

- O que exatamente não é tão ruim? Estudar ou a minha companhia? – ele sorriu com a pergunta.

- Estudar. Sua companhia não é nada ruim, Hermione, eu estava sendo muito injusto com você, e acho que chegou o momento de me desculpar – Harry se aproximou e parou bem em frente a ela.

- Você não precisa se... – ela arregalou os olhos e corou ao sentir as pontas dos dedos dele tocando-lhe levemente os lábios, silenciando-a, por breves instantes. Ele sorriu.

- Eu preciso sim. E preciso também saber que fui desculpado...

- É claro, Harry... – ela também sorriu.

- Obrigado, Mione... Eu posso chamá-la de Mione?

- Sim.

- Então... – ele a olhou bem nos olhos, e por um momento uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo. Balançou discretamente a cabeça.

- Boa noite!

- Já vai dormir? – ele perguntou.

- Terminamos de estudar, não foi?

- Mas você já está com sono?

- Ainda não – ela respondeu – Mas eu pensei que queria terminar de estudar para poder dormir...

- Não necessariamente – um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dele – Apenas estava cansado de estudar... O que acha de vermos um filme?

- Agora?

- Sim... Um filme de terror bem...

- Nem pensar! Eu odeio filme de terror. Vamos assistir um romance, então.

- Romance? Ah não, Mione... Romance não – ela revirou os olhos.

- Já sei... Vamos assistir o que estiver passando na TV agora.

- OK – ele assentiu. Juntos, eles deixaram o quarto de Harry em silêncio. A casa estava parcialmente escura, iluminada apenas pela luz que vinha dos postes do lado de fora. Podiam ouvir a chuva que ainda caia forte do lado de fora. Hermione ia seguir para a sala de televisão, quando sentiu a mão de Harry na sua – Precisamos de pipoca.

- Certo... – ela concordou.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a cozinha, o que a deixou completamente corada. Lá, Harry foi preparar a pipoca, enquanto Hermione abriu a geladeira parar pegar um suco. Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar uns pensamentos inoportunos sobre Harry que vieram à sua mente.

- Agora podemos ter nossa sessão de cinema em casa... – o moreno disse após ter tirado a pipoca do microondas – Vamos.

Hermione sorriu e o seguiu até a sala de televisão. Harry pegou o controle remoto, mas antes que pudesse ligar a TV, ela o advertiu.

- O primeiro canal será o que veremos – ele concordou, e ligou o aparelho. Ambos sorriram quando perceberam que estava justamente em um canal fora do ar no momento.

- Escolha um número...

- Setenta e oito – Harry apertou os botões, colocando num canal no qual estava passando jornal.

- Mais uma chance?

- Sua vez de escolher um número – ela disse. Harry clicou em vinte e cinco. Parecia ser um filme, e pela cena, Hermione suspeitou tratar-se de um filme de terror.

- Ah não vale Harry.

- Por que não? – ele sorriu.

- Porque é filme de terror!

- E daí? Qual foi nosso acordo? Não me diga que a senhorita Granger não aceita perder...

- Ha-ha... É claro que sim, mas só que... – ele ergueu a sobrancelha – Filme de terror é ruim! – ele gargalhou.

- Eu acho que você tem medo – ela cruzou os braços.

- Claro que não.

- Tem certeza? – ele questionou.

- Absoluta! Eu só não gosto.

- Acordo é acordo – ele sorriu vitorioso. Hermione soltou um muxoxo e se encolheu no sofá; pegou um pouco da pipoca que estava entre ela e Harry – Ah... Eu sei que filme é esse... A sétima vítima!

- Então você já assistiu? Podemos mudar?

- Não, não... Eu só vi o trailer, mas parece que é muito bom... – ela suspirou, fazendo-o sorrir – Eu acho que você vai gostar.

O filme estava no começo, e a princípio ambos assistiam tranquilamente. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, Hermione parecia cada vez mais incomodada. Harry gargalhava todas as vezes que ela abafava um grito, ou virava o rosto. Ela reclamava e pedia para mudar de canal, mas era inútil. Deveria estar quase no final do filme quando a televisão desligou e a casa ficou completamente escura. Hermione não conseguiu abafar o grito dessa vez.

- Ai meu Deus... O que houve? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei... Talvez uma daquelas criancinhas resolveu vir até aqui e...

- Harry! – ele gargalhou.

- Deve ter sido apenas uma queda de energia – Hermione permanecia imóvel – Pena que vamos perder o filme.

- Ainda bem!

- Mas podemos locar depois e...

- Nem pensar! Nosso trato foi apenas hoje! – Harry pegou o celular e com a luz procurou Hermione no sofá. Sorriu ao ver a morena que naquele momento parecia estar com medo.

- Parece que a luz não vai chegar por agora...

- Melhor irmos dormir, então – ele concordou.

- Vamos. Segure a minha mão, assim não corre o risco de tropeçar – ele disse enquanto levantava. Hermione respirou fundo, um pouco antes de aceitar. Com o celular, Harry ia iluminando o caminho até o quarto. Quando chegaram perto do quarto de Hermione, ambos pararam – Pronto.

- Então... Boa noite, Harry – ela disse.

- Boa noite, Mione. Tenha bons sonhos... Não se preocupe que aquelas criancinhas não estão em seu quarto – ela deu um leve empurrão nele, fazendo-o rir.

- Harry! – Hermione acabou sorrindo também – OK... Eu confesso que tenho medo de filme de terror.

- Eu sabia...

- Da próxima vez, eu escolho.

- Está bem. Boa noite... – ele esperou Hermione entrar e pegar o próprio celular para servir de lanterna. Então, deixou o aposento e seguiu para o quarto ao lado.

- Harry, você está de castigo, lembra? – Lílian revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Mas mãe, é apenas um almoço na casa dos Weasley's – Harry protestou.

- Eu sei, mas você ainda está de castigo! Se quiser, eu ligo para a Molly e converso com ela.

- Mas e a Gina? Mãe, por favor! Ela já está chateada porque há dias não saímos... Deixa pelo menos eu ir almoçar na casa dela hoje!

- Não. Eu também posso ligar para a Gina se você quiser, ela entenderá. Harry, é sempre a mesma coisa... Seus castigos nunca são totalmente cumpridos e você simplesmente não muda. Dessa vez será diferente. Você não vai sair de casa por um tempo.

- Que droga – ele resmungou e se jogou no sofá.

- Nem adianta ficar emburrado. O melhor que tem a fazer é ir estudar... – ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu já estudei, mãe.

- Ótimo! Estude mais... – ela sorriu. Harry levantou do sofá e saiu da sala dizendo coisas inaudíveis.

Subiu as escadas, chateado, pensando em como falar a Gina que novamente não poderia vê-la naquele dia. Enquanto caminhava, começou a ouvir um som vindo do quarto de Hermione. Aos poucos, ouviu também risadas, e lembrou que Rachel estava ali. Caminhou lentamente e ao perceber que a porta estava entreaberta deu uma espiada no quarto. As duas estavam de pé, e pelo que pôde notar, Hermione parecia estar ensinando alguma dança à Rachel.

- É muito fácil, Mione – Rachel comentou.

- O básico é fácil sim, mas existem vários passos diferentes e mais complicados – Hermione explicou. Era uma outra música naquele momento, embora Harry não conseguisse identificar que ritmo era aquele. Também percebeu que a música não era em inglês.

- Ah, mas é o suficiente para o nosso programa de hoje!

- Tem certeza que vamos?

- Claro que sim! Você precisa sair um pouco, Mione... E ainda demos a sorte de que hoje terá justamente uma banda brasileira lá – Rachel sorriu – Estou louca para dançar esse tal de forró - Hermione sorriu.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, nada contente com o que acabara de ouvir. Então, Hermione sairia àquela noite, enquanto ele permaneceria em casa. Olhou mais uma vez para o quarto de Hermione, e a viu ensinando mais uma vez, Rachel. Era uma dança diferente das que ele conhecia, e o moreno não gostou de saber que os corpos ficavam tão próximos. Resmungou baixinho, e seguiu para o quarto.

- Forró... Que dança ridícula! – entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta.

- Boa noite... – Tiago cumprimentou enquanto sentava à mesa.

- Boa noite, querido – Lílian o beijou levemente nos lábios. Harry não respondeu.

- E a Mione? – o homem questionou.

- Ela e Rachel já jantaram e estão agora se arrumando para sair – a mulher disse.

- Ah, é mesmo... Lembrei que a Mione nos avisou sobre isso.

- Eu não acho que elas deveriam ir! – Harry disse. Seus pais o olharam.

- E por que não? – Tiago perguntou.

- Elas são mulheres... Não devem sair sozinhas e...

- Não seja machista, Harry! – a ruiva protestou.

- Querida... Acho que Harry tem razão – Tiago disse, fazendo a esposa revirar os olhos.

- Vocês são muito machistas! Eu não vejo problema algum.

- Mas amor, lembre-se que enquanto está conosco, ela é responsabilidade nossa.

- E por isso a impediremos de se divertir? – Lílian questionou.

- Claro que não, mas... Precisamos tomar alguns cuidados – Tiago falou.

- Eu posso levá-las – Harry se pronunciou – E posso tomar conta delas, se quiserem.

- Harry, já conversamos sobre suas saídas estarem proibidas! – Lílian lembrou.

- Eu acho que é uma boa idéia – o homem disse.

- Tiago! Harry está de castigo!

- Sim, querida... Mas, é melhor que deixá-las irem sozinhas! É só hoje.

- Só hoje, mãe – Harry sorriu inocentemente.

- Não acredito – ela resmungou – Está bem, Harry... Vá se arrumar. Mas é para voltar quando elas quiserem!

- Está bem! – ele saiu correndo da cozinha.

- Você não toma jeito, Tiago – Lílian reclamou. O homem sorriu e levantou da cadeira, aproximando-se da esposa.

- Ah, amor... Não percebeu que ele estava louco para sair... – ele a abraçou pela cintura, e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Mas o Harry precisa de limites!

- Eu sei, mas acho que mais de duas semanas sem sair, fora o risco de deixar o time foram suficientes! – Tiago começou a beijar o pescoço da ruiva.

- Eu não concordo...

- Além disso, pense que teremos a casa só para nós hoje – ele murmurou e depois mordiscou de leve a orelha dela. Um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela.

- É... Esse é o lado bom – Lílian virou-se e após abraçá-lo, o beijou nos lábios.

Harry já estava pronto, e aguardava ao lado do pai, na sala. Lílian havia ido avisar as meninas que Harry as acompanharia. Assim que voltou, disse que ambas não se incomodariam se o garoto as acompanhasse. Não demorou muito para Rachel aparecer.

- Cadê a Mione? – Tiago perguntou. Rachel olhou para o lado, e revirou os olhos.

- Anda logo, Hermione! – Rachel disse, impaciente. A outra não apareceu, então, Rachel foi buscá-la. Quando a morena finalmente surgiu na sala, tanto Harry quanto Tiago ficaram surpresos. Lílian caminhou até a garota.

- Ficou maravilhosa, querida – ela elogiou, deixando Hermione ainda mais constrangida.

- Eu já disse isso umas cem vezes, mas ela não quer acreditar... – Rachel sorriu.

- Você realmente está muito linda, Mione – Tiago levantou e se aproximou – É bom mesmo Harry ir com vocês, para que esses rapazes não fiquem importunando duas jovens tão bonitas!

- Tiago, você é tão machista! – Lílian balançou a cabeça - Meninas, vocês estão lindas. Divirtam-se, dancem muito, e se quiserem, claro... Namorem bastante, mas com cuidado.

- Lílian! Como você pode dizer isso... – as garotas sorriram.

- Vão logo, antes que ele resolva não deixá-las sair...

- Meninas, muito cuidado! Nada de seguir os conselhos da Lílian! Harry fique de olho e... – ele não pôde mais falar, porque os três já haviam saído.

- Eu fico imaginando se tivéssemos uma menina ao invés de um menino... – ela sorriu.

- Ela só namoraria depois dos 25 anos de idade! – Lílian gargalhou.

- Tiago, cala a boca e me beija... – ele sorriu, e a beijou.

Harry caminhava em silêncio até a garagem, enquanto ouvia as conversas de Hermione e Rachel. Após abrir a garagem, destravou o carro. Rachel entrou primeiro, e antes que Hermione pudesse entrar no carro, ele a chamou.

- Mione? – ela parou, e o encarou - Eu... Eu só queria dizer que... – Harry parecia ligeiramente ruborizado – Que você está muito bonita mesmo.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- Na verdade... Eu já tinha percebido que você é uma pessoa linda, por dentro e por fora, mas hoje você está perfeita... – ela corou violentamente, fazendo-o sorrir – Vamos?

- Sim... Vamos – ambos entraram no carro.

N/A: Opaaa... D Depois de muito tempo eu sei que dessa vez eu demorei um bocado, aqui estou eu novamente!! D Bom... Eu espero que me desculpem pela demora, mas realmente não tive condições de postar antes. Aproveitei o pouco de recesso que tive parar escrever este cap, e estou aqui postando para vcs, só posso torcer para que gostem. Vou ser bem sincera com vocês, eu estou tendo que estudar muito, e pouco tempo me resta para as fics... Contudo, sempre que posso eu escrevo um pouquinho aqui, um pouquinho ali, mas atualizar com mais freqüência infelizmente não dá para mim; peço muitas desculpas a vcs, e já aviso que o próximo cap provavelmente vá demorar... / Só hoje eu atualizei mais duas fics... "Por acaso" e uma short DHr que estou escrevendo "Estranho jeito de amar"... Então... São 3 caps para vcs, meus presentes de Natal xD Próxima atualização provavelmente é "Memórias do meu coração" e depois "Cuida bem de mim". Não sei exatamente quando, mas será em breve. E att dessa só daqui a algumas semanas... Infelizmente / Mais uma vez desculpem, e peço a compreensão de vcs... Imaginem aí o que é ter que estudar entre natal e reveillon? ¬¬ Anatomia, fisiologia e histologia do aparelho digestório; estudar as proteínas, lipídios e carboidratos; e ainda distúrbios alimentares ¬¬ Tudo para um único tutorial morre... ¬¬ Sem falar que tenho que estudar exame físico... heuiheuiheuieh... Só para assustar um pouco vcs... e tb sensibilizá-los para minha campanha: "Estudante de medicina tb é gente"... eheuiheuiheuiheiuheuih!! ¬¬ já tow ficando doida... Oo. Chega neh?! ¬¬ Melhor eu terminar por aqui... xD heiuheuiehiuehiuehe... Bom... Meu agradecimento a todos que leram e votaram!! E meus agradecimentos especialíssimos às pessoas que comentaram!! Eu gostaria de poder responder a todos, mas infelizmente não posso. Saibam, entretanto, que leio todos os comentários, e fico enormenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee felizzzz em saber que estão gostando!! D Um feliz natal a todos vcs!! E um maravilhoso ano novoooo!! Um enorme beijo da PinkPotter : )


	9. Chapter 8

8) Capítulo 8

Harry caminhava em silêncio até a garagem, enquanto ouvia as conversas de Hermione e Rachel. Após abrir a garagem, destravou o carro. Rachel entrou primeiro, e antes que Hermione pudesse entrar no carro, ele a chamou.

- Mione? – ela parou, e o encarou - Eu... Eu só queria dizer que... – Harry parecia ligeiramente ruborizado – Que você está muito bonita mesmo.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- Na verdade... Eu já tinha percebido que você é uma pessoa linda, por dentro e por fora, mas hoje você está perfeita... – ela corou violentamente, fazendo-o sorrir – Vamos?

- Sim... Vamos – ambos entraram no carro.

- Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar a boate, Mione – Rachel comentou.

- E qual a banda que se apresentará lá hoje? – Harry perguntou.

- Ah, você não vai acreditar, Harry... É uma banda lá do pais da Mione – Rachel contou, empolgada – Chama-se Falamanda.

- Falamansa, Rachel... – Hermione consertou sorrindo.

- Que seja... Eles tocam forró... E é uma dança bem bacana – ela disse – A Mione pode te ensinar quando chegarmos lá... – Hermione corou. Lançou um olhar fulminante para a amiga, mas esta nem ligou.

- Hum... Eu vou querer aprender esse forró, então – Harry falou, mas por estar prestando a atenção na estrada, não percebera como Hermione ficara ainda mais corada. De fato, agora desejava aprender aquele ritmo, mesmo tendo-o achado ridículo quando viu as meninas dançando mais cedo.

- Mas eu não sou lá muito dançando, eu só sei o básico – Hermione disse, tentando escapar.

- Eu realmente nunca conheci uma pessoa tão modesta quanto Hermione – Rachel sorriu – Não seja boba... Você dança muito bem.

Harry queria dizer que também achava que ela dançava bem, mas se falasse isso, teria que explicar como tinha esse conhecimento. E definitivamente, não queria contar que esteve espionando-as. Então, ele apenas sorriu. Estava adorando a companhia das duas, jamais imaginara que Rachel também fosse uma pessoa bacana.

Chegaram à boate cerca de meia hora depois; havia diversas pessoas na entrada, e quando desceram do carro puderam ouvir a música que vinha do local. Ainda não era a banda brasileira que se apresentava. Deveria ser música eletrônica, e era cantada em inglês. Após, comprarem as entradas, seguiram para a porta principal.

- E se não nos deixarem entrar? – Hermione perguntou no ouvido de Rachel.

- Por que não deixariam?

- Porque não temos dezoito anos! – disse, como se fosse óbvio.

- E daí? – ela sorriu maliciosamente. Harry ia à frente delas, foi ele quem entregou as entradas. Não houve problema para que entrassem, o que, de certa forma, deixou Hermione chateada.

- Não deveriam ter permitido.

- Hermione... Pelo amor de Deus. Esqueça, só por hoje, todas as regras, ok? – Rachel sugeriu. Dentro da boate o som era bem mais alto.

- Vocês querem alguma bebida? – Harry perguntou.

- Não, obrigada – Hermione respondeu.

- Por enquanto, também não quero nada, obrigada – Rachel disse.

- Está bem. Vou pegar algo para mim... Escolham uma mesa – ele falou, antes de se dirigir para o bar.

Elas caminharam com certa dificuldade entre as pessoas. A boate estava cheia naquela noite. Foi quando estavam quase chegando a uma mesa, que alguém segurou o braço de Hermione.

- Por favor, será que dava para me soltar e...

- Mione? – ela o encarou, mal pôde acreditar quando o reconheceu.

- Gustavo! – Hermione sorriu e o abraçou – Meu Deus... Quando chegou?

- Cheguei há uns dias... Só estava terminando de arrumar minhas coisas, e te ligaria para marcarmos de nos ver, qualquer dia – Gustavo era mais alto que Hermione, tinha os olhos pretos e cabelos loiros cacheados. Era dois anos mais velho que Hermione, cresceram juntos no Brasil.

- Nossa... É tão bom saber que chegou. Bom... Deixa eu te apresentar uma amiga – Hermione apontou para Rachel – Essa é Rachel Simon.

- Gustavo Sobral – ele cumprimentou Rachel – É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente – Rachel sorriu – Por que não se senta conosco?

- Eu só vou falar com uns amigos e venho sim... – Gustavo disse – Já volto.

- OK... Vamos esperar – Hermione falou, antes do loiro se afastar.

- Nossa! Que gato! – Rachel falou quando se encontraram sozinhas.

- Ele é um rapaz maravilhoso... E pelo jeito que ele estava te olhando – ambas sorriram.

- Acha que eu tenho chances?

- Claro que sim. Você é linda, Rachel. Formariam um belo casal – Rachel ficou animada.

- Nunca me falou sobre o Gustavo.

- Desculpe-me... Realmente não lembrei de mencioná-lo. Acho que estava tão nervosa que esqueci que ele também viria para a Inglaterra. É um grande amigo. Ele era meu vizinho lá no Brasil – ela contou.

- Desculpem a demora – Harry voltou, sentando-se ao lado de Rachel.

- Eu acho que Falamansa entra daqui a pouco... – Hermione comentou enquanto via o palco ser arrumado.

- Ótimo, estou louca para dançar – Rachel comentou.

- Olá, estou de volta – Gustavo sentou ao lado de Hermione, beijando-a na bochecha. A expressão de Harry era uma mistura de surpresa e raiva. Quem era aquele rapaz?

- Ah, você ainda não conhece o Harry... – Hermione sorriu – Gustavo esse é o Harry. Estou morando com a família dele.

- Sei... E aí, cara? – Gustavo cumprimentou.

- Beleza – Harry respondeu sem muito entusiasmo. Hermione tinha namorado?

- Gustavo também é brasileiro, mas veio fazer faculdade aqui. Éramos vizinhos, nos conhecemos desde pequenos – a garota explicou.

- Imaginem o que é aturar Hermione desde os quatro anos de idade... – o loiro brincou, enquanto abraçava a amiga.

- Como você agüentou? – Rachel entrou na brincadeira.

- Ei! – Hermione protestou, fazendo os amigos rirem. Apenas Harry estava sério.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha namorado, Hermione... – Harry comentou, observando atentamente a reação da garota.

- Não somos namorados.

- Só porque ela não quer... – Gustavo provocou, deixando Hermione ainda mais vermelha.

- Gustavo!

- Desculpa. Estou brincando. Mione e eu somos apenas amigos.

- Ah... – tomou um gole de sua bebida, e olhou para a pista de dança. Por que aquele Gustavo tinha que aparecer? Harry irritou-se.

- Vai dançar comigo, não é Mione? – Gustavo perguntou. Harry a olhou como se esperasse que ela negasse, para rir do loiro.

- Claro – ela concordou, com um sorriso. O moreno soltou um muxoxo.

- E depois será que... A senhorita dançaria comigo? – Rachel corou quando Gustavo a convidou.

- S-sim, claro – ele sorriu.

- Você não dança, Harry? – Gustavo perguntou.

- Eu não conheço esse ritmo.

- Mas a Mione ficou de ensiná-lo... – Rachel disse.

- Hum... – o loiro olhou para Hermione, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, deixando a morena encabulada – Então, depois que dançarmos, você ensina uns passinhos a ele, Mione.

Rachel e Gustavo pareciam estar se divertindo com os amigos, que ficaram corados com o comentário. Entretanto, o assunto foi esquecido, quando a banda começou a tocar. Gustavo levantou e estendeu a mão para Hermione. Juntos, eles seguiram para a pista de dança. A primeira música que tocaram era agitada. Harry não pareceu muito contente ao ver Hermione dançando. Ele achava que estavam perto demais. Resmungou algo inaudível, sem tirar os olhos da pista de dança.

- Ele não pára de olhar para cá, Mione – Gustuvo sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Quem?

- Não se faça de desentendida. O Harry, é claro. Vocês estão ficando?

- Claro que não! – ela corou – Harry e eu somos apenas amigos.

- Está certo. Somos apenas amigos, e eu definitivamente não te olharia dessa forma se dançasse com alguém – Hermione olhou para Harry, disfarçadamente. Ele parecia emburrado.

- Impressão sua.

- Se está dizendo...

- Harry tem namorada.

- E daí? Namoros terminam todos os dias.

- Eu não acho que ele terminaria com a Gina por minha causa – ela disse.

- Hum... Então, você está a fim dele – Hermione o encarou, surpresa.

- N-não... Eu não disse isso e...

- Nem adianta negar, Mione. Talvez você possa enganar a Rachel, que te conhece há pouco tempo, mas não a mim – Gustavo disse.

- Isso não devia ter acontecido.

- Isso o quê? Eu ter descoberto ou você ter ficado a fim dele?

- Eu... Eu estar a fim dele – a morena murmurou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Acontece. Olha, eu não conheço essa tal Gina, mas eu sei que você é uma garota incrível. Sinceramente, eu acho que o Harry também já percebeu isso... Caberá a ele, apenas decidir.

- Não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer – ele sorriu.

- Agora... Diz uma coisa... A Rachel tem namorado? – ele perguntou.

- Não.

- Ela é muito linda – Hermione sorriu.

- Eu posso afirmar que ela também gostou de você...

- Verdade? – ela acenou com a cabeça – Rachel é uma garota maravilhosa, foi a primeira no colégio que me recebeu bem.

- Será que eu tenho chances? – perguntou, agora, mirando Rachel.

- Claro – ele riu – Vai dançar com ela agora? – perguntou quando a música que dançavam terminou.

- Está louca para ir dançar com o Harry, não é? – Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Bobo!

- Dança comigo agora, Rachel? – Gustavo questionou estendendo a mão para a morena.

- Sim... – ela sorriu, antes de levantar. Hermione sentou, em frente a Harry.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Claro – Harry respondeu, secamente – Eu pensei que vocês estavam grudados...

- C-como? – a morena não entendeu.

- Estavam tão perto... – ele revirou os olhos.

- Bom... Forró se dança juntinho – Hermione falou, com um pequeno sorriso – Não gostou da dança?

- Eu ainda não dancei. Quer... Quer dançar comigo agora? – perguntou. Hermione concordou.

- Você vai ver que não é difícil – ela disse.

Quando pararam na pista de dança, Harry aproximou seu corpo do dela, mas ainda havia muito espaço entre eles, como se fossem dançar separados. Encabulada, a morena se aproximou bem mais, quase colando seu corpo ao dele. Sem olhá-lo nos olhos, ela segurou uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra ficava sobre o ombro dele. Começou a guiá-lo, pedindo que mexesse um pouco os quadris. Aos poucos, entraram em sintonia.

- E então? – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, provocando um arrepio nele.

- É até legal – Harry disse, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Olha só aqueles dois – ela mostrou Rachel e Gustavo que dançavam juntinhos, e cochichavam.

- Você acha que... Eles vão ficar? – perguntou. A raiva que sentia de Gustavo parecia estar sumindo.

- Muito provável – ambos riram – Que bom que veio também.

- Diz isso só porque assim não ficaria sozinha aqui?

- Não somente por isso – ela o encarou – Também porque gosto de sua companhia.

- Também gosto de sua companhia, Mione – ele sorriu. Naquele momento, esqueceram de todos, era como se só existissem os dois na boate.

Harry a olhava fixamente nos olhos, mas então, seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios dela. Sentiu vontade de se aproximar ainda mais e beijá-la, porém lembrou-se que não poderia. Piscou várias vezes, desviou sua atenção para outro lugar que não fosse Hermione. Tinha namorada, e não poderia trai-la.

- Harry?

- Hum?

- Você está bem? – questionou ao percebê-lo ligeiramente pálido.

- Sim, não é nada – ele sorriu.

- Você está gostando daqui, Mione? – quis saber.

- Sim, bastante. Claro que no início era mais difícil, principalmente porque tinha um garoto que me odiava... – ambos riram – Ele quase me fez ir embora.

- Esse garoto é muito bobo... Ainda bem que não foi embora.

- E você... Está gostando da minha presença? Quero dizer... Já deixou de ficar chateado por eu morar em sua casa? – perguntou ela.

- Há muito tempo eu deixei de ficar chateado por isso. E claro que gosto de sua presença – ele respondeu – Você é bem mais legal que eu pensava – ela corou.

- Obrigada.

- Você se importa se continuarmos dançando?

- Não, claro que não – Hermione sorriu. Eles dançaram várias músicas, sendo que entre elas havia algumas mais lentas, nas quais, Harry tinha que se controlar para não beijá-la, quando ficava muito tempo mirando-a.

- O que você acha daqueles dois? – Gustavo sussurrou perto de ouvido de Rachel. Dançavam próximos a Harry e Hermione.

- Eu acho que muito em breve a Mione estará namorando – ela sorriu.

- Foi o que pensei. Mas ele... Seria um bom namorado? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Acredito que sim. Aos poucos, ela conseguiu conquistá-lo... Só quero ver a cara da i rainha /i toda poderosa Gina quando descobrir...

- Bom... Agora, que tal esquecermos os dois, e conversarmos sobre outra coisa? – ele sugeriu, sussurrando perto do ouvido dela.

- E sobre o que quer conversar?

- Sobre nós? Quero dizer... Não apenas conversar.

- E-e o que mais faríamos além de conversar? – o rapaz riu, tocando a face dela.

- Isso... – foi só o que ele disse, antes de beijá-la. Ele a trouxe ainda para mais perto de si, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura. Beijaram-se por um longo tempo, até que se separaram. Ela o encarou, um pouco encabulada, os lábios inchados.

- "Isso" é bem melhor que apenas conversar – ambos riram. Eles conversaram mais um pouco, antes de se beijarem novamente.

- Eu sabia... – Hermione comentou sorrindo.

- O quê? – ela apontou o "casal" para Harry, que sorriu também – Estão aproveitando bem a noite. Quero dizer... Também estamos aproveitando, mas... É...

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu entendi – ela riu, um pouco corada.

- Sabe, Mione...

- Hum?

- Eu realmente gostei do forró.

- Verdade? – ela sorriu.

- Ah sim... Bastante – ele a olhou nos olhos e correspondeu o sorriso. Harry, então, a beijou carinhosamente na testa. A morena fechou os olhos, e recostou a cabeça no ombro dele para aproveitar a música, que agora era mais lenta.

N/A: Bom... D Aqui estou com mais uma atualização! Sinceramente? Esse foi o cap que menos gostei de todos q já escrevi dessa fic / Perdoem-me se estiver ruim. A fic deve ter mais uns 4 a 5 caps, oks!? Eu gosto de escrevê-la, mas às vezes, eu acho que ela é sem graça... ( Enfim... Eu não vou alongá-la muito. Na verdade, ela já está bem maior que eu planejava ¬¬ Eu vou postar o próximo em breve, mas não sei quando, porque eu vou viajar!! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ Eu sei que o cap ta meio chato, mas tento melhorar no próximo, oks!? Beijo grande p vcs!! Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! PinkPotter : )


	10. Chapter 9

9) Capítulo 9

- E o que faremos nesse fim de semana? – a ruiva questionou enquanto tomava seu suco. O moreno ao seu lado não pareceu ouvi-la – Harry? Harry!

- Sim?

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Há dias você parece estar em outro planeta! – ela reclamou, chateada.

- Nada não, apenas preocupado com as provas que estão por vir. – mentiu. Não era essa a verdadeira razão que estava "atormentando" Harry, mas sim uma certa morena que estava a alguns metros dele, almoçando com Rachel.

- Qualquer dia desses você vai acabar se tornando um CDF, e sentando-se ao lado dos esquisitos!

- Já disse que preciso estudar, ou sairei do time! – ela suspirou, entediada.

- Está bem, Harry. Estude, mas não esqueça de deixar um tempo para a sua i namorada /i . O que faremos no fim de semana? Pelas minhas contas, seu castigo finalmente terminou.

- Sábado é aniversário da minha mãe. Não posso sair com você, Gina.

- Ah, sim... Como eu pude esquecer do aniversário da minha querida sogrinha! – ela sorriu animada – A que horas será a festa na sua casa? – o moreno piscou, e seu olhar voltou-se para o rosto da namorada.

- F-festa?

- Sim, festa! Eu comprei uma roupa maravilhosa ontem, que certamente ficará perfeita no sábado.

- Eu não sei se minha mãe irá comemorar esse ano e... – ficou nervoso. Não sabia como Gina reagiria quando soubesse que Hermione estava morando com ele. Harry não conseguia imaginar o que seria pior, a reação dela ao ver Hermione ou a reação dela ao perceber que Harry escondeu isso por quase três meses.

- Por mais que não tenha festa, eu pretendo ir à sua casa sábado. Há séculos eu não visito os seus pais. – o estômago do garoto deu voltas, e de repente todo o almoço pareceu que queria voltar.

- Bem... É que...

- Nem adianta discutir, queridinho. – Gina sorriu, e o beijou levemente nos lábios – Sábado à noite, na sua casa.

- Maravilha! – murmurou baixinho, e respirou fundo. Desviou o olhar de Gina, para mirar Hermione que sorria de algo que Rachel falava. Precisaria de muita sorte no sábado para sair vivo da "festa"...

- Até que enfim! – Hermione brincou, sorrindo. Rachel guardou o celular na bolsa, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Ele marcou um encontro no sábado! Mione, eu terei um encontro no sábado à noite! – Rachel contou animada.

- Eu fico muito feliz por vocês, e depois vou querer saber todos os detalhes.

- Gustavo pediu para te convidar também...

- Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ficar vendo vocês se beijarem, e, além disso, sábado é o aniversário da Lílian. – Hermione disse – Não sei se vai ser exatamente uma festa, mas haverá algo lá. Ela havia me pedido que lhe avisasse, mas pelo visto você tem coisas mais i interessantes /i para fazer...

- Peça desculpas a ela por mim. – a morena balançou a cabeça – Mas eu realmente prefiro ir ver o Gustavo.

- Imaginei. - ambas riram.

- E como andam as coisas entre você e o Harry? – Hermione quase engasgou.

- Rachel, não existe nada entre o Harry e eu! – ela disse entre uma tosse e outra.

- Claro. Ah, Hermione... Até parece que eu acredito. Eu vi muito bem os olhares de vocês lá na boate naquele dia. E também percebi que o Harry sempre que pode dá umas olhadinhas em sua direção. Ele me parece caidinho por você!

- E aquela ali é a Gina, namorada dele, viu? – Rachel revirou os olhos.

- O Harry não me parece mais interessado nela, acredite! Antes eles só viviam se beijando, mas agora é uma raridade isso acontecer. Na hora do almoço ele passa 90 do tempo olhando para cá. Mione, por favor...

- Isso não quer dizer nada. Nós somos amigos, apenas amigos.

- Vocês já passaram dessa fase. Eram amigos, mas agora estão apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Só me responde uma coisa?

- Sim...

- Por que vocês não se falam na escola? – Rachel perguntou. Hermione baixou a vista.

- Eu não sei exatamente. Foi algo que ficou subentendido; quando eu cheguei aqui, não deveria falar com ele.

- Isso foi antes, mas agora vocês conversam, se divertem... Não vejo razão para permanecer assim.

- Talvez ele não queira que saibam que somos amigos. – ela disse baixinho. Rachel coçou o queixo, e virou para mirar Harry.

- Não, eu duvido. Ele parece gostar muito de você.

- Será?

- OK, é realmente hora de mudar de assunto. Nem pense em ficar triste. – Hermione sorriu para a amiga.

O sinal tocou e as duas se apressaram para voltar à sala. Harry se despediu de Gina, e seguiu para a mesma direção de Hermione e Rachel. Enquanto caminhavam, esbarraram em Rony. O ruivo sorriu para elas, e as cumprimentou.

- Olá, meninas. – ambas sorriram, e responderam ao cumprimento. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha confuso, e ligeiramente irritado. Apressou o passo, e alcançou o amigo.

- Impressão minha, ou você falou com elas? – Harry perguntou apontando discretamente para Rachel e Hermione que iam mais à frente.

- Sim, por quê? – ele perguntou naturalmente.

- Eu pensei que não gostasse delas.

- Isso era antes. Eu fiquei de detenção alguns dias atrás, e a Hermione foi a monitora que substituiu a professora McGonaggal. Acabamos conversando bastante e eu percebi que ela é uma garota muito bacana. Então, certo dia, ela me apresentou à Rachel, que também é bem legal. – Rony explicou.

- Mas você... Tipo... Você não...

- Gosto de alguma delas? – Harry balançou a cabeça, temendo ouvir que o amigo gostasse de Hermione – Não, são apenas amigas. Você sabe que eu ando louco pela Lilá, não é?

- Ah, sim... – o moreno respirou, aliviado. Precisava apenas saber se Hermione sentia-se atraída por Rony, mas isso i perguntaria /i quando chegasse em casa. Ao entrar na sala, e encontrar o olhar de Hermione, deu um pequeno sorriso e corou de leve. Balançou a cabeça, e sentou em seu lugar.

- Qualquer dia eu o apresento à Hermione. Tenho certeza que gostará dela. – Rony disse, sorrindo para o amigo. Harry apenas correspondeu ao sorriso.

- Não acha que está muito não? – Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Melhor sobrar que faltar. – Lílian disse anotando a quantidade de salgados que pretendia encomendar.

- Eu concordo com Lílian. – Hermione comentou, e a ruiva sorriu para ela, em agradecimento.

- Vocês mulheres são muito exageradas. – o homem coçou a cabeça, enquanto suspirava.

- Seria bom se você exagerasse no meu presente também, o que acha?

- Ah, pode deixar... – ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, e a beijou levemente.

- Cheguei! – Harry anunciou se aproximando.

- Boa noite, querido.

- O que estão fazendo? – ele quis saber.

- Os preparativos para a festa de sábado. – Hermione contou.

- V-vai ter festa mesmo?

- Sim, filho. A propósito, sua namorada ligou há alguns minutos atrás, e nós já a convidamos. – Tiago disse.

- Ah, convidaram... – Harry engoliu em seco, e olhou para Hermione. A garota não parecia contente com a notícia tanto quanto ele.

- Sim. Convidamos todos os Weasley's, afinal é a família de sua namorada. Sinto que deveríamos nos aproximar mais. – Lílian comentou sorridente.

- Lílian, ainda precisa de mim aqui embaixo? – a garota perguntou, ligeiramente irritada. Não queria ouvir sobre Harry e a namorada dele.

- Não, querida. Pode subir se quiser, e obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer. Com licença. – ela saiu da sala.

- Vou subir também... – quase no mesmo instante Harry a seguiu.

- Você falou com o Almofadinha? – Tiago perguntou.

- Sim. E também já falei com Remus. Só não consegui localizar Pedro.

- Pedro ainda está viajando. – o marido explicou.

- E quando volta?

- Eu não sei, mas provavelmente em algumas semanas. Será uma pena não ter todos os marotos aqui. – a ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Será mais tranqüilo, você quer dizer... Se bem que apenas você e Sirius são suficientes para bagunçar qualquer festa!

- O quê? Não acredito que ache isso de seu maridinho. – Tiago sorriu marotamente, e se aproximou ainda mais da esposa.

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza, Tiago. Espero que se comportem esse ano! – ela advertiu.

- Almofadinhas e eu sempre nos comportamos...

- Eu não acho que jogar a aniversariante na piscina com o vestido novo dela seja um bom comportamento! – Tiago gargalhou.

- Ainda está chateada por causa disso?

- Às vezes, acho que o Harry tem mais juízo que vocês dois! – Lílian suspirou.

- Mas você me ama exatamente por eu ser assim tão... Maroto, ou não? – o homem passou um de seus braços por trás das costas dela, e aproximou sua boca do pescoço da ruiva.

- Convencido. – um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela, e ela sorriu, ao sentir Tiago beijando-a no pescoço.

- Eu também amo você, Lily. – ele sussurrou antes de capturar os lábios dela, a beijando intensamente.

– Hermione? – o garoto a chamou.

- Sim? – ela respondeu, mas continuou subindo as escadas, sem sequer olhar para trás.

- Será que dava para me esperar, por favor?

- Estou com pressa, preciso terminar algumas lições. – disse ao chegar ao andar de cima. Sentiu a mão de Harry envolta de seu pulso, e foi obrigada a parar.

- Está chateada comigo? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Por que estaria?

- Eu não sei, por isso pergunto.

- Não, Harry, não estou chateada. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Pois parece. – ele riu, irritando-a ainda mais.

- Por que está rindo?

- Porque eu percebi que fica linda quando fica brava. – ela corou violentamente, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais – E também fica linda quando está com vergonha.

- Eu já respondi a sua pergunta, será que posso ir para meu quarto? – perguntou impaciente. Não estava gostando daquela proximidade.

- Eu só queria te perguntar outra coisa. – ela balançou a cabeça, incentivando-o a continuar – Você ficou amiga do Rony, não foi?

- Sim. Eu o conheci numa detenção. – Hermione contou e sorriu – Juro que pensei que ele seria um garoto bobo e superficial, mas ele é bem legal. Engraçado que apesar do pouco tempo, parecemos velhos amigos. Até discutimos algumas vezes...

- Por que não me falou dele? – Harry perguntou, seriamente.

- Não achei necessário... – ela parecia confusa. Percebeu que Harry estava sério e um pouco corado.

- Somos amigos, não somos?

- Claro, Harry, mas eu não lembro de você ter me contado tudo sobre o que acontece no seu dia.

- V-você gosta dele? – o moreno perguntou, deixando-a surpresa. Jamais imaginaria que Harry perguntasse aquilo. Será que ele estava com ciúmes?

- Seria ruim se eu gostasse? – por um momento, pensou ter visto tristeza nos olhos dele.

- Bem... Não, claro que não. O Rony é uma boa pessoa, mas eu aviso que perde seu tempo, porque ele gosta de outra menina. – ela sorriu.

- Eu não gosto dele. Não dessa forma, Harry.

- Verdade? – ela acenou a cabeça, e se inclinou para perto do ouvido do moreno.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – murmurou baixinho, promovendo um arrepio nele. Hermione riu para si mesma, questionando-se de onde tirara coragem para fazer aquilo.

- Não é que eu esteja preocupa, é que... – ele tentou, mas não conseguiu terminar. A morena sorriu para ele.

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Mione.

N/A: Antes de tudo, perdoem-me pelos possíveis erros de português, mas a fic não foi betada. Minha beta está sem pc, e minha conexão não me deixa entrar no MSN para pedir à uma amiga que bete a fic p mim ¬¬ Por isso, sorry!! Segundo, o cap ficou pequeno, mas eu realmente não pude escrever mais, gente... Estou tempo muitaa coisa para estudar mesmo... ( Ainda não teve beijo sinto que pessoas vão querer me matar, heuiehuiehiuh, mas já adianto que o próximo cap vai ser bem... Animado!! ; ) Não sei quando poderei atualizar novamente, mas tentarei não demorar muito!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Ah... Outra fic que vou att hoje é "Estranho jeito de amar", então, quem lê essa fic pode ir conferir que postarei cap novo tb!! Bjoss!! PinkPotter : )


	11. Chapter 10

10) Capítulo 10

Ela bateu levemente na porta, e embora soubesse que ele provavelmente não ouviria. A verdade é que não tinha coragem de bater com mais força ou chamá-lo; era muito cedo e não queria acordar os Potter. Então, ela respirou fundo, e após girar a maçaneta abriu a porta do quarto de Harry. Mentalmente, rezava para que ele não se enfurecesse por entrar sem permissão.

O quarto estava escuro, mas à medida que ela abriu a porta, tornou-se um pouco iluminado, de modo que Hermione conseguiu encontrar o garoto adormecido envolvido por um grosso cobertor. Parte de si lamentou estar tão frio, pois sabia que em outros momentos o garoto dormiria sem camisa e descoberto. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aquele pensamento, e mantendo a porta aberta, caminhou até ele.

- Harry... – ela sussurrou perto dele, após sentar-se na cama. Ele murmurou algo inaudível, mas não abriu os olhos – Harry! – a garota insistiu, e agora ao mesmo tempo em que o chamava, o cutucava. Por fim, ele acabou abrindo os olhos.

- Mione? – ele estranhou. Passou as mãos pelos olhos, e bocejou – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não aconteceu nada. – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – Desculpa te acordar...

- Tudo bem. – Harry ajeitou-se na cama, e correspondeu ao sorriso.

- Será que podíamos conversar um pouco? – ele acenou com a cabeça. Então, Hermione acendeu o abajur que havia no criado-mudo, e levantou-se para fechar a porta.

- É algum assunto sigiloso? – ele brincou.

- Mais ou menos. É que eu queria sua opinião... – Hermione mostrou uma caixa que tinha nas mãos – Eu pedi para que meus pais me enviassem algumas ervas e plantas medicinais do Brasil, e como a tese de doutorado de sua mãe é sobre o "poder" de cura das plantas, eu achei que talvez ela gostaria de ter contatos com plantas de outro país.

- Nossa... Minha mãe vai amar o seu presente!

- Você acha? Será que ela não vai achar um presente bobo? Sei que o aniversário já é hoje, mas posso pedir uma carona a Rachel e comprar algo para ela, mas realmente achei legal a idéia das plantas brasileiras...

- Bobo? Eu acho que se ela descobrisse que você tinha essas plantas, mas deu qualquer outra coisa de presente, certamente ela ficaria muito chateada. – ele sorriu – Sua idéia foi maravilhosa, Mione, e não haveria melhor presente que você pudesse dar.

- Que alívio! Quando eu recebi a encomenda ontem fiquei um pouco incerta!

- Não se preocupe, eu lhe garanto que dona Lílian jamais acharia seu presente bobo. Certamente ela ficará encanta; o casaco que comprei certamente será fichinha perto de suas plantas!

- Obrigada. - Hermione respirou aliviada.

- Que horas são?

- Oito horas...

- OITO? Mione, você me acordou às oito horas num sábado? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Desculpa...

- Não, não desculpo! Você merece um castigo... – ele sorriu marotamente.

- Nada disso... – Hermione ia levantar-se, mas Harry a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair na cama. Então, o moreno começou a fazer cócegas nela.

- Isso é para a senhorita aprender a nunca mais me acordar de madrugada! – ele brincou.

- OK! Eu já aprendi a lição. – ela disse rindo. Harry parou de fazer cócegas, mas segurou os braços de Hermione, mantendo-a deitada em sua cama. Eles permaneceram daquela maneira por algum tempo, em silêncio.

Aos poucos, e sem nem perceber ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela. Seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios entreabertos de Hermione, que sentiu naquele momento seu coração disparar. Aqueles poucos segundos pareceriam uma eternidade, mas antes que ele alcançasse os lábios dela, o celular de Hermione tocou. Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, e ela levantou da cama. Após tirar o celular do bolso, ela viu que havia recebido uma mensagem de Rachel.

- É a Rachel... – ela disse após ler a mensagem – Perguntando se eu já falei com você do presente.

- Ah! – ele sorriu, envergonhado.

- Bom... Eu preciso responder a mensagem dela, e avisar que não precisarei mais da carona.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada pela opinião. – ela caminhou em direção à porta.

- Mione?

- Sim?

- Já que você me acordou de madrugada... O que acha de prepararmos um café da manhã para a mamãe, quando você terminar de mandar a mensagem para Rachel?

- Acho uma ótima idéia! – ela sorriu.

Percebeu que alguém acariciava seu rosto, e nesse momento um sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios. Contudo, não abriu os olhos. Então, logo em seguida sentiu os lábios dele cobrindo os seus, e acabou correspondendo ao beijo. Quando ele se afastou, finalmente abriu os olhos, e sorriu.

- Bom dia, Lily.

- Bom dia. – Tiago a abraçou.

- Tem alguém ficando mais velha hoje...

- Não precisa lembrar dessa parte, querido. – o homem sorriu, e a beijou novamente.

- Mas você fica mais linda a cada ano que passa. – Lílian riu.

- Eu amo você também, Tiago.

- Tenho que lhe avisar que só receberá seu presente mais tarde. Contudo... Nossa comemoração pode começar agora!

- Agora? – ela sentiu os lábios dele na curva de seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de Tiago percorriam sua perna – Tudo bem.

Ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la, e após sussurrar "Eu te amo" a beijou nos lábios. Ajeitou-se sobre ela, e aos poucos começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço e colo da mulher. Entretanto, quando ia retirar a camisola da esposa, alguém bateu na porta. Lílian o empurrou para o outro lado, e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

- Mamãe? – era Harry. Tiago olhou bem para o relógio, e após confirmar que eram oito e meia questionou-se por que Harry estava acordado.

- Mas o que ele faz acordado a esta hora? – perguntou, um pouco frustrado.

- Entre, querido. – Lílian disse. Após abrir a porta, ele e Hermione entraram no aposento.

- Mil desculpas, mas eu tentei convencer o Harry a esperar vocês acordar antes de trazer o café da manhã que preparamos... – Hermione tentou se explicar, visivelmente envergonhada por estar "acordando" os Potter.

- Tudo bem, Mione. Nós já estávamos acordados. – a ruiva sorriu ao receber a bandeja de café da manhã.

- Feliz aniversário, mãe.

- Feliz aniversário, Lily!

- Obrigada, meus amores.

- Fizemos tudo que você gosta. – a garota frisou.

- Eu não acredito que você já acordou, Harry! – Tiago comentou, após "roubar" um morango do café da manha manhã da esposa.

- Tiago! – Lílian o reclamou. Ela resmungou inaudível – Não dêem atenção a ele. Eu adorei o café da manhã na cama.

- Que bom. Mas agora nós já vamos, não é Harry?

- Mas...

- Vamos logo... Temos que limpar a cozinha! – Hermione o puxou pelo braço e antes que ele pudesse protestar já estavam saindo do quarto.

- Eu nem abracei a minha mãe. – ele protestou.

- Você poderá fazer isso depois, senhor Potter. Será que não percebeu que provavelmente chegamos no momento errado?

- Claro que eu percebi. Mas você viu a cara do meu pai? – Harry começou a rir.

- Harry!

- Foi muito engraçado... – ela rolou os olhos, e seguiu para a cozinha.

O resto da manhã passou rapidamente com todos muito ocupados com algo relacionado à festa. O almoço foi servido mais tarde que de costume, e assim que terminaram Hermione e Lílian continuaram a arrumar as coisas, enquanto Tiago e Harry, alegando um cansaço exorbitante, passaram parte da tarde assistindo o jogo de futebol que estava passando na TV.

Eram quase quatro da tarde, quando tudo estava praticamente arrumado; a decoradora da festa ficou de resolver os últimos detalhes, permitindo às duas mulheres um bom descanso antes da festa. A ruiva surgiu na sala, ao lado de Hermione, e exatamente nesse momento, Tiago desligou a TV.

- Filho, já descansamos bastante! – ele deu um tapinha no ombro do garoto, então lançou um olhar inocente à esposa – O que quer que façamos agora, amor?

- Talvez arranjar um marido menos preguiçoso!

- Lily, querida, não fique tão brava... – Hermione e Harry trocaram sorrisos ao vê-lo tentar beijar Lílian e a mulher se esquivar – Mas era um jogo realmente importante! A final do futebol inglês, querida!

- Ótimo! Espero que seu time tenha perdido. – ela cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Sorte nossa sua raiva não conseguiu influenciar no placar. - Tiago brincou.

- Desculpa, mãe. Agora o jogo terminou, vamos voltar a ajudá-la!

- Não precisa mais, Carmem está ajeitando os últimos detalhes! – Hermione explicou.

- Perfeito! – o homem disse sorrindo, e a esposa o fulminou com o olhar – Agora eu posso dar o meu primeiro presente.

- Não pense que vai conseguir me subornar.

- Será que não? – ele piscou para o filho e Hermione, então tomou uma das mãos dela e a puxou.

- Aonde vamos?

- Vou laveleva-la para o melhor salão de Londres. Além de massagem e um tratamento de beleza especial ainda vai fazer o cabelo, unhas... Essas coisas de mulher...

- Você marcou hora para mim no Vick'? – ela questionou boquiaberta, surpresa. Fora aquele somente uma vez, pois além de ser um absurdo de caro era muito difícil encontrar horário.

- Há três meses! – um sorriso orgulhoso se esboçou nos lábios de Tiago. Então, o homem depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios dela – Eu sabia que sua raiva não era tão forte assim.

- Seu... – ele a calou beijando-lhe novamente.

- Vamos, querida, não podemos nos atrasar. Até logo, garotos! – ele piscou e saiu com a mulher.

- O seu pai é um amor, Harry. – ela comentou quando já estavam sozinhos.

- Ele é esperto.

- Também, mas ainda assim é um homem muito especial. Por mais que tenha usado o "presente" como formar de se livrar da raiva de sua mãe, percebe-se que além de conhecê-la muito a ponto de saber qual o presente perfeito, não mede esforços para consegui-lo. – Hermione sorriu para o garoto – E Lily tem muita sorte, não existem mais homens assim.

- Hermione, eu devo lembrá-la que está conversando com alguém do sexo oposto. – a garota soltou uma risada sonora.

- Perdoe-me, Harry. Não quis ferir o seu ego, mas se o jeito especial que seu pai trata sua mãe for genético... Sua esposa terá muita sorte algum dia.

- Melhorou.

- Agora, eu vou subir... Rachel não deve demorar a chegar. Ela insisti em fazer suas experiências em mim, e dessa vez não terei desculpas para recusar.

- Experiências?

- Ah, sim. Experiências no meu cabelo, pele, unha... – a garota revirou os olhos, e foi a vez de Harry gargalhar – Disse a ela que é tempo perdido.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu nunca ficarei linda como aquelas garotas da revista.

- Acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que já é uma garota muito bonita? – ela corou na mesma hora, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Não, eu não acredito em você.

- É uma pena, mas eu lhe garanto que Rachel não terá trabalho algum. Você provavelmente só vai ficar mais bonita que já é. – Harry levantou do sofá, e após aproximar-se dela, beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa – Você deveria parar de se diminuir, Mione. Você não é feia, e mesmo que fosse... É uma garota tão legal que todos gostariam de você do mesmo jeito.

- O-obrigada. – ela respondeu sem jeito, incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos. Harry riu antes de se afastar. Respirou fundo quando ficou realmente sozinha, seu coração estava tão acelerado que pensou que pudesse sair pela boca a qualquer instante. Um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios, e ela finalmente subiu.

Lílian chegara em casa quase sete e meia e faltava apenas meia hora para que os convidados chegassem, por isso subiu correndo as escadas para vestir-se. Sorriu ao lembrar da tarde mais relaxante que tivera, na qual fora cercada por cuidados e mimos como se fosse uma princesa. Quando terminara de colocar o vestido, a porta do quarto se abriu e um sorriso ainda maior surgiu em seus lábios. Tiago já estava pronto, usando um terno azul-marinho belíssimo.

- Obrigada. – ela disse, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Você não precisa agradecer, querida. Você é a mulher mais maravilhosa que poderia ter, e simplesmente desejo-te fazer feliz.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou quando ele parou perto de si para roubar-lhe um beijo – Ajuda a fechar o vestido?

- Claro. Muito embora eu preferisse tirá-lo... – ele fechou o vestido de seda negro que deslizava pelo corpo da esposa, delineando suas curvas.

- Quem sabe mais tarde? – Lílian disse sensualmente após morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Não me provoques, Lily. – ele fechou os olhos ao receber a carícia. A mulher sorriu, e voltou-se mais uma vez para o espelho – Acho que falta algo.

- Como assim? – ele caminhou até seu criado-mudo e pegou uma caixa de veludo escarlate.

- Aqui é a segunda parte do meu presente.

- Querido... Não precisa, a tarde de hoje foi incrível e...

- Abra. – ele a interrompeu sorrindo. Lílian recebeu a caixa e após abri-la, olhou surpresa para o lindo colar de brilhantes que havia nele – Para que seu dia tenha sido perfeito.

- Obrigada.

- Posso colocar? – ela acenou positivamente. Tiago pegou o colar e colocara no pescoço da esposa. Beijou a curva do pescoço dela quando terminou.

- Já vi que será difícil superá-lo no seu aniversário. – o homem riu, antes de beijá-la com paixão.

- Rachel? Cadê a Mione? – Harry questionou ao ver a garota descer sozinha.

- Já vai descer. Foi entregar o presente de Lílian.

- Guilherme a espera. – ele avisou. Vários convidados já haviam chegado, e encontravam-se principalmente ao redor da piscina, onde várias mesas haviam sido dispostas para a festa. Era início de dezembro, e estava um pouco frio, mas as mulheres pareciam não se importar, pensou Harry ao vê-las retirar os casacos para desfilarem com vestidos finos e decotados.

- Certo. Eu vou falar com ele... Você a espera? – ela quis saber.

- Claro. – Rachel sorriu e se afastou. Harry também estava com um terno, mas este era verde musgo. A música já embalava os convidados e mais deles chegavam a todo o momento. Ele parecia impaciente, e nos poucos minutos que aguardara, não parou de lançar olhares para a escada. Quando finalmente ela apareceu, um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios dele ao vê-la.

Hermione riu, nervosa, e respirou fundo antes de descer. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo e elegante, com algumas mechas cacheadas soltas propositadamente. Seu batom era de um tom de rosa claro, mas que ainda assim tornara os lábios dela bastante convidativos, e seu olhar realçado pela maquiagem a tornara encantadora. Seu vestido era prateado e deslizava pela escada à medida em que ela descia, e mesmo já tendo visto-a de biquíni, Harry não pode deixar de pensar que Hermione tinha um belo corpo.

- Você está...

- Terrível? Eu tentei avisar a Rachel que era demais e... – ele riu.

- Está magnífica, Mione. – a morena corou intensamente.

- O-obrigada. Sua mãe realmente adorou o presente! – contou, feliz.

- Eu lhe disse. – ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Melhor irmos, não?

- Claro. – eles começaram a andar, mas então, Harry parou subitamente – Espera.

- O que houve?

Harry respirou fundo, e mesmo achando que poderia se arrepender profundamente do que ia fazer não conseguiu se controlar. Tocou suavemente o rosto dela, e encostou seus lábios ao de Hermione, beijando-a lentamente. Ela sentiu que poderia desabar a qualquer momento, mas Harry a segurava pela cintura, o que a impediria de cair caso suas pernas cedessem.

- Harry. – ela se afastou, interrompendo o beijo.

- Desculpe, Mione, mas eu não consegui resistir. – ela tocou os lábios ainda questionando-se se realmente o tinha beijado, ou não passava de mais um de seus sonhos com o moreno.

- É que você...

- Harry, querido, finalmente o encontrei. – uma voz feminina atrás dele o fez gelar. Hermione também ficou nervosa ao ver Gina se aproximar – Estão todos lhe esperando. – ela olhou com desprezo para a garota próximo ao namorado.

- Já estávamos indo. – ele disse.

- E quem é você? – Gina questionou abraçando Harry possessivamente, e sorrindo falsamente para Hermione.

- Eu sou...

- Harry! Seus pais o esperam. – Sirius apareceu e praticamente empurrou o afilhado, que seguiu ao lado de Gina. Hermione ficou para trás, e Sirius sorriu para ela – Está linda, Mione.

- Obrigada, Sirius.

- Se eu fosse alguns anos mais jovem certamente a cortejaria. – sorriu galanteador para Hermione.

- É mesmo, senhor Black? – ele congelou ao ouvir a voz fina de Victoria, sua namorada.

- Vick... Estava brincado. – Hermione riu do nervoso dele.

- É bom que esteja mesmo. Desculpe, querida, nada contra você, mas esse aqui é um conquistador incorrigível! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não mais, amor. Eu mudei quando a conheci.

- Ah, sim... Mudou tanto que estava paquerando uma menina que tem idade de ser sua filha! – ela cruzou os braços.

- Sim, mas tem que admitir que ela é bonita, ou seja, continuo tendo ótimo gosto!

- Sirius Black é melhor que não diga mais uma palavra ou as coisas vão ficar feias para o seu lado! – ela o advertiu, e Sirius certamente não queria contrariá-la.

- Tudo bem! Vamos voltar para a festa. Mione, querida, venha... – ele convidou.

- Podem ir à frente, eu irei já. – eles concordaram. Hermione suspirou, sentindo-se triste por seu momento de felicidade ter durado tão pouco.

Deveria parar de se iludir, pois Harry jamais deixaria Gina por ela. Apenas sentia-se confuso, talvez atraído por ela. Mas definitivamente não terminaria com a ruiva. Mirou sua imagem no espelho que havia na sala, e sorriu tristemente. Harry a desejara apenas porque estava maquiada; aquela não era a verdadeira Hermione. Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, e seguiu a passos lentos para a festa.

O lugar estava cheio, e Hermione ouviu Lílian discursar algo, tendo ao seu lado Harry e Tiago. A aniversariante agradeceu a presença de todos, e falou mais coisas, porém Hermione não estava realmente escutando.

- E agora, eu gostaria de apresentar-lhe mais uma integrante da família Potter. Ela pode não ter nosso sangue, mas certamente já faz parte de nossa família, e Tiago e eu a consideramos como uma filha. – Hermione viu Gina levantar-se orgulhosa, pensando que Lílian se referia a ela. Então, antes que a ruiva caminhasse para o pequeno palco improvisado, Lílian completou – Nossa Hermione Granger.

- Quem? – Gina deixou escapar, praticamente horrorizada. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho, e então a imagem da garota "nova" da escola veio a sua mente, mas não se lembrava de tê-la visto na festa. Quando Hermione caminhou encabulada para perto dos Potter, o queixo da ruiva caiu. Era a garota que estava conversando com Harry; e ela estava bem diferente.

- Hermione é uma aluna de intercâmbio, mora conosco há quase três meses! – Tiago sorriu para a garota quando esta finalmente os encontrou – E como Lily disse, é como uma filha para nós.

- Três meses? Mas o que está acontecendo!? – Gina começou a ficar vermelha de raiva ao mesmo tempo em que via todos sorrindo e comentando sobre Hermione. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Harry, o qual parecia muito à vontade com a outra.

- Obrigada... Só posso dizer que não poderia ter escolhido uma família melhor. Também tenho muito carinho por vocês, e os considero minha segunda família. – Hermione disse, suas bochechas coraram.

- Harry Potter... Você está com sérios problemas! – a ruiva cerrou os dentes fulminando Harry e Hermione com os olhos.

N/A: Bom... Já começo logo com meus pedidos de desculpas... se esconde, mas eu realmente não pude postar antes, pois além da falta de tempo, demorei para formular o capítulo na cabeça e então conseguir escrevê-lo. D Só posso torcer para que tenham curtido!! Não coloquei ainda a reação da Gina, pois o capítulo ficaria muito grande, e eu prefiro manter um certo padrão de páginas, para não fazer capítulos muito grandes e depois pequenos demais, ok? xD Não teve "barraco", mas já teve o beijo HH \o/ \o/ \o/ No próximo, sem dúvida, a Gina "entra em ação", ehieuheuihieuhieuhe... D Outra coisa... Eu não sei qual a data do aniversário da Lílian, mas na minha fic é no início de dezembro, certo? Talvez dia 6 ou 7 de dezembro... eheheheheh!! Ahh... E eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a Likah, a qual fará aniversário dia 14/05... É um "presente" adiantado, dear, mas espero que tenha curtido!! xD Bom... Agradeço a todos que tenham lido, comentado ou votado na fic!! Bjusss!! PinkPotter : )


	12. Chapter 11

11) Capítulo 11

O lugar estava cheio, e Hermione ouviu Lílian discursar algo, tendo ao seu lado Harry e Tiago. A aniversariante agradeceu a presença de todos, e falou mais coisas, porém Hermione não estava realmente escutando.

- E agora, eu gostaria de apresentar-lhe mais uma integrante da família Potter. Ela pode não ter nosso sangue, mas certamente já faz parte de nossa família, e Tiago e eu a consideramos como uma filha. – Hermione viu Gina levantar-se orgulhosa, pensando que Lílian se referia a ela. Então, antes que a ruiva caminhasse para o pequeno palco improvisado, Lílian completou – Nossa Hermione Granger.

- Quem? – Gina deixou escapar, praticamente horrorizada. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho, e então a imagem da garota "nova" da escola veio a sua mente, mas não se lembrava de tê-la visto na festa. Quando Hermione caminhou encabulada para perto dos Potter, o queixo da ruiva caiu. Era a garota que estava conversando com Harry; e ela estava bem diferente.

- Hermione é uma aluna de intercâmbio, mora conosco há quase três meses! – Tiago sorriu para a garota quando esta finalmente os encontrou – E como Lily disse, é como uma filha para nós.

- Três meses? Mas o que está acontecendo!? – Gina começou a ficar vermelha de raiva ao mesmo tempo em que via todos sorrindo e comentando sobre Hermione. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Harry, o qual parecia muito à vontade com a outra.

- Obrigada... Só posso dizer que não poderia ter escolhido uma família melhor. Também tenho muito carinho por vocês, e os considero minha segunda família. – Hermione disse, suas bochechas coraram.

- Harry Potter... Você está com sérios problemas! – a ruiva cerrou os dentes fulminando Harry e Hermione com os olhos.

Gina fechou os punhos, e andou decidida até o pequeno palco, sua face denunciando sua raiva. Quando Harry finalmente a viu, engoliu em seco, notando que a reação da namorada era exatamente a que previra, e definitivamente a que não gostaria. Então, antes que ela começasse a gritar exigindo explicações, ele desceu do palco e a segurou pelo braço.

- Por favor, não faça um escândalo! – ele murmurou perto dela, sob olhares curiosos de alguns convidados.

- Como não quer que eu faça um escândalo se... – antes que ela terminasse, Harry a puxou pelo braço. Não conseguiria conversar com a ruiva sem que ela chamasse a atenção dos convidados, e ele não queria estragar o aniversário da mãe.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lílian questionou, e Tiago apenas deu de ombros, também sem entender. Hermione acompanhou com os olhos o jovem casal se afastar.

- Bom... Obrigado por terem vindo! Divirtam-se! – Tiago falou. 

Harry guiou Gina até a sala, que não parava de resmungar. Sabia que uma cansativa discussão o aguardava, mas se pudesse fugiria dela o quanto antes. Quando pararam, já na sala de estar, ela cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar raivoso para o moreno.

- Estou esperando explicações, Harry, mas duvido que consiga uma boa o suficiente para o que eu acabei de descobrir!

- Acalme-se, por favor. A Mione é...

- "Mione"? _Mione_? – ela revirou os olhos – Quer dizer que já está tão íntima a ponto de chamá-la por um apelidozinho ridículo?

- Como você ouviu, moramos juntos há três meses, por isso nos tornamos amigos! – ele suspirou.

- Ah, sim... Amigos! Você se tornou amigo daquela esquisita! – Gina começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Ela tem nome, Gina! Não vou permitir que a chame assim.

- Não vai permitir? – ela gargalhou – Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Aquela esquisita pode estar usando quilos de maquiagem que ainda assim não passa de uma nerd idiota!

- Gina! Não ofenda Hermione, por favor! – Harry já estava começando a se irritar.

- Por que está defendendo aquela garota? Por acaso está me traindo? – nesse momento Hermione apareceu. Tanto Harry quanto Gina olharam para ela, que corou de vergonha.

- A sua mãe me pediu para ver se estava tudo bem, Harry.

- Sim. Não se preocupe. – ele disse com a voz mais suave, o que aumentou a raiva de Gina.

- Patético! Como você teve coragem de me trair com uma garota desse nível?

- Gina, por favor! – ele pediu, rezando mentalmente para que Hermione fosse embora.

- Então se acha melhor que eu? – Hermione perguntou, encarando a ruiva. Suas pernas tremiam, e ela não sabia de onde estava tirando coragem para enfrentar Gina, mas as palavras saíram de sua boca, como se não pudesse tê-las evitado.

- Se eu me acho melhor? _Querida_, eu SOU melhor que você!

- Apenas porque se preocupa mais com a hidratação de seu cabelo que com um o que houve com na Segunda Guerra Mundial não me parece uma resposta válida!

- Sua insolente! – Gina apertou os olhos – Por acaso acha que tem mesmo alguma chance com o Harry? Tolinha... Ele jamais vai preferir alguém como você! Talvez, ele até tenha te beijado, mas acha mesmo que tem alguma chance?

- Cala a boca, Gina! – Harry quase gritou, perdendo totalmente o controle.

- Deixe-me terminar, querido, pois ela anda muito iludida... – ela riu – Você nunca ficará com Harry!

- Sua... – Hermione deu um passo na direção de Gina, a raiva estava misturando-se a tristeza, pois temia ser verdade o que a ruiva dizia.

- O quê? Tão idiota que nem consegue dizer um palavrão! Talvez isso ofenda seus preciosos princípios! – ela gargalhou.

- Você está indo longe demais. – Harry disse, encarando a namorada.

- Eu realmente não estou lhe reconhecendo, querido. Não acreditaria se não estivesse aqui... Por que a defende tanto? Oh... Talvez não tenha sido apenas beijos que ela tenha te dado. – Gina olhou maliciosamente para Hermione – Pelo visto a esquisita não é tão santa quanto... – ela não terminou, pois Hermione a calou com uma bofetada.

- Nunca mais me ofenda desta maneira! – segurou a própria bochecha dolorida, seus olhos irradiando a fúria que sentia. 

- Maldita! – mas antes que ela avançasse em Hermione, Harry a segurou – Solte-me, Harry! Solte-me!

- Sinto muito, Mione. Por favor, diga à mamãe que está tudo bem. – ele pediu. A morena acenou e se afastou.

- "Sinto muito, Mione"? Aquela desgraçada me bateu e você se desculpa? - ela disse, furiosa.

- Se ela lhe bateu, foi porque você deu motivos, não acha? 

- Não acredito que continua defendendo aquela esquisita!

- Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter contado sobre a Mione antes, mas foi justamente porque sabia que reagiria assim. – Harry explicou.

- E como queria que eu reagisse? Tem uma garota morando com você, e ela não é sua irmã, Harry! É mais que natural que eu sinta ciúmes!

- Ciúmes sim, mas você não precisava reagir dessa forma, ofendendo-a. Talvez fosse melhor darmos um tempo.

- O quê? – ela o olhou, chocada – Um tempo? E por que precisa de um tempo?

- Para pensar um pouco; suas últimas ações me mostraram que talvez você não seja a garota que quero para namorar.

- Eu definitivamente vou ignorar essa sua última fala, amor! – Gina revirou os olhos – Você deve estar sobre o efeito do gole de champanhe que tomou há pouco! Estamos juntos há séculos, eu te amo, você me ama... Somos perfeitos um para o outro. Tenho certeza de que está escrito em algum lugar que devemos ficar juntos!

- Talvez, então, eu queira escrever minha história de outro jeito.

- Você não vai fazer isso comigo! Não terminamos. 

- Eu pedi um tempo, Gina. Preciso pensar, muita coisa aconteceu na minha vida nesses últimos tempos. – Harry falou.

- Ela, você quer dizer... – a ruiva se aproximou dele, perigosamente e apontou o indicador – Preste muita atenção, Harry... Eu não vou perder você para aquela garota! Você é meu e continuará sendo! – antes que ele pudesse responder, Gina o segurou pela mão e o puxou – Vamos voltar para a festa. Sua mãe deve estar sentindo _nossa_ falta.

Harry respirou fundo, acompanhando-a em silêncio. Sabia que Gina não aceitaria tão fácil um pedido de "tempo". Não queria nem imaginar como ela reagiria se realmente quisesse romper o namoro. A música alta parecia irritá-lo, a festa perdera completamente a graça. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, afastou-se de Gina, e se refugiou perto do padrinho.

- Impressão minha ou sua namorada está furiosa? – Sirius questionou enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida. Harry murmurou algo inaudível, fazendo o homem sorrir – Relaxe, Harry... As mulheres são assim mesmo. Na mesma hora que estão felizes, se enfurecem. É difícil agradá-las o tempo todo.

- Não é esse o problema, Sirius.

- E qual é? – o garoto olhou para Hermione, a qual conversava com Rachel e Gustavo. Sirius acompanhou o olhar do sobrinho – Ah!

- Além de ter escondido que a Mione morava comigo, eu pedi um tempo à Gina! Nem preciso contar como ela reagiu, não é?

- Por que escondeu isso de sua namorada? – Sirius questionou.

- Porque eu não gostava da Mione, no início, e não queria que ninguém soubesse dela.

- Mas isso mudou, tanto que pediu um tempo a sua namorada porque está confuso. – Harry olhou surpreso para o padrinho.

- Como sabe?

- Primeiro porque a Mione é uma garota encantadora, e se não estivesse tão zangado com seus pais, certamente teria gostado dela assim que a viu. Segundo... O jeito que olha para ela tem denunciado que você deixou de vê-la apenas como uma amiga. – ele explicou.

- Não sei o que fazer, por isso pedi um tempo à Gina. – o garoto suspirou.

- Por enquanto, você fez o que era certo. Só precisa pensar com calma.

- Obrigado, Sirius. – o homem sorriu.

- Perdoe-me, Harry, mas será que posso roubar seu padrinho um pouco? – Victoria apareceu – Ele me prometeu uma dança... 

- Claro, Vick! – Harry sorriu e observou o casal se afastar.

Ele ficou parado sozinho por algum tempo, até que seu olhar encontrou novamente a figura de Hermione, mas dessa vez ela estava conversando com Rony. Harry resolveu, então, se aproximar dos amigos. Percebeu que Hermione se inquietou um pouco com sua presença, mas ela não se afastou.

- Olá.

- Harry! – o ruivo disse sorrindo – Quer dizer que a Mione tem morado aqui esse tempo todo e você nunca me contou?

- Desculpe, Rony. É que...

- Harry não aceitou muito bem a minha chegada. – Hermione explicou sorrindo, o que acalmou Harry. Ela não parecia ter ressentimentos daquela época – Acredito que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse disso.

- Vocês parecem se dar bem. – o ruivo comentou, olhando para os outros dois.

- _Agora_ nos damos bem. O Harry percebeu que eu era uma garota incrível e não resistiu ao meu charme. – Rony puxou Hermione para uma brincadeira de cócegas, o que não agradou muito a Harry.

- Sei, sua convencida... – Rony continuou fazendo-a rir, mesmo sob protestos da morena – Acho que você criou alguma formula química que o enfeitiçou!

- Engraçadinho! – Hermione disse, finalmente se afastando – Eu deveria criar uma fórmula para você deixar de ser tão chato!

- Pelo visto vocês estão mais amigos que nunca. – Harry comentou, friamente.

- Assim como me parece que vocês estão mais próximos. – Rony disse – Eu realmente fico feliz com isso, pois agora poderíamos andar todos juntos no colégio!

Hermione sorriu para Harry que correspondeu, esquecendo-se da raiva momentânea que sentira a pouco. Conversaram mais algum tempo, e o garoto percebeu que agora a festa voltara a ser divertida. Riram muito juntos, e mesmo com a proximidade _excessiva_ entre Rony e Mione, a qual não agradava muito Harry, aqueles minutos foram os melhores da noite. Entretanto, não duraram tanto quanto ele gostaria, pois quando Gina começou a se aproximar, Hermione se afastou imediatamente, a fim de evitar confusão.

Não conseguiu mais se aproximar de Hermione durante a festa, pois não só a morena parecia evitá-lo, como também Gina resolvera ficar em seu "pé". Depois de algumas horas, os convidados começaram a ir embora, mas quando os Weasley partiram, Hermione já havia se retirado. Harry ficou por algum tempo observando os pais dançando, até que finalmente decidiu ir para seu quarto.

- Foi uma noite maravilhosa, querido. – Lílian disse sorrindo, no mesmo momento em que Tiago depositava um beijo carinhoso na curva de seu pescoço.

- Concordo. – o homem a encarou – Contudo, nossa festa ainda não terminou.

- Está quase... Os convidados já estão indo embora.

- OK. Talvez essa festa esteja terminando, mas ainda pretendo levá-la para outra festa. – a mulher riu.

- E onde seria essa festinha?

- Não muito longe. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela – E só não a tomo nos braços e a levo agora mesmo, pois sei que me mataria por minha _falta de educação_ para com os convidados que ainda estão aqui.

- Eu te amo. – ela murmurou antes de beijá-lo – E vou adorar nossa festinha particular mais tarde.

Harry passou direto pela porta do quarto de Hermione; ia abrir a porta de seu próprio quarto, mas hesitou por alguns instantes, antes de mudar de idéia. Deu meia volta, e parou em frente ao quarto de Hermione. Bateu e ao ouvi-la permitir que entrasse, abriu a porta. Ela ainda estava com o vestido da festa, mas seus cabelos já estavam soltos e não havia mais maquiagem em sua face.

- Harry, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que houve. Não queria que tivesse problemas com sua namorada por minha causa. – ela baixou a vista, e o garoto se aproximou lentamente.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Mione.

- Não queria bater nela, mas ela me irritou muito e... – Harry a silenciou tocando levemente os lábios dela. Hermione deu um passo para trás.

- Está tudo bem. A culpa foi apenas minha. Deveria ter contado a Gina sobre você. Sou eu quem lhe deve desculpas. – ela o encarou – Mione... Quanto ao nosso beijo...

- Esqueça, Harry! Não deveria ter acontecido.

- Você não gostou? – ele perguntou, desapontado.

- Você tem uma namorada.

- Você não gostou do beijo? – insistiu na pergunta.

- É errado. Além disso, ela está certa, Harry. Você não gosta de mim de verdade, não desse jeito... Talvez esteja apenas confuso, mas... – ela não terminou de falar, pois Harry a beijou mais uma vez. Deveria tê-lo afastado, mas não conseguiu, então, apenas levou suas mãos para a nuca dele.

- Não quero que concorde com o que Gina disse. Posso estar confuso sim, mas porque o que sinto por você parece que está mudando, Mione.

- E ela?

- Estamos dando um tempo. Eu preciso pensar...

- Entendo. – ela baixou a vista – Não quero te causar problemas.

- Na verdade, acho que eu que estou lhe causando problemas, pois a Gina provavelmente está uma fera conosco.

- Posso me defender bem.

- Eu percebi... – ambos riram. Então, ele segurou a face dela carinhosamente – Mas e o que você sente?

- Também estou confusa, mas...

- Mas?

- Gosto de estar com você, gosto de seu beijo. – ela corou violentamente, fazendo-o rir.

- Bom saber. – Harry a beijou novamente, dessa vez mais demoradamente.

N/A: xD Bom... Começo com minhas desculpas pela imensa demora, mas eu ando meio sem inspiração e desanimada esses tempos... ( O cap demorou de sair por causa disso, pois dessa vez, tempo eu tive de sobra... Espero que me desculpem. Torço para que tenham curtido o cap, apesar de estar meio curtinho. A fic está acabando... Talvez mais uns 2 ou 3 caps, ok!? Vou tentar não demorar tanto na próxima atualização!! Obrigada todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : )


	13. Chapter 12

12) Capítulo 12

Harry terminava de se arrumar para ir ao colégio quando seu celular tocou pela terceira vez. Não precisava olhar o número para saber que era Gina; a ruiva passara o domingo todo tentando falar com ele, mas Harry não a atendia. Seria muito mais complicado evitá-la na escola, porém, ele estava decidido a não reatar com a ex. Algo havia mudado, e continuar com Gina seria estar se enganando. Enfiou o celular no bolso, e seguiu para tomar café da manhã.

- Bom dia, querido. – Lílian cumprimentou, sorrindo para o filho. Estava sozinha na cozinha.

- Bom dia. Cadê o meu pai e a Mione?

- Tiago saiu cedo, porque tinha uns assuntos urgentes para resolver. – ela colocou um pouco de suco para o moreno – E a Mione acabou de ir para a escola, com a Rachel.

- Por que ela não me esperou? Já estou liberado do castigo, poderia ir de carro comigo. – disse, um pouco emburrado, fazendo Lílian rir.

- Eu não sei, mas fico feliz em saber que estão se dando tão bem. – ela o encarou – Harry...

- Sim?

- Você terminou com a Gina?

- Eu pedi um tempo para pensar, mãe. – ele explicou.

- Por quê? Pensei que o namoro de vocês estava indo bem.

- Gina e eu estamos juntos há bastante tempo, mas eu percebi que não tenho certeza se ela é o tipo de garota que eu quero namorar. Ela é legal, bonita, mas falta algo nela que... – ele pausou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Você encontrou na Mione. – Lílian completou, e o filho corou violentamente – Eu percebi que você está olhando de um modo diferente para ela, querido.

- Bem... Eu aprendi a gostar da Mione, e por isso nos tornamos bons amigos, mas acho que agora não consigo pensar nela apenas desse modo. – ele olhou timidamente para a mãe – Não tenho certeza de nada ainda, por isso pedi um tempo à Gina.

- Entendo. E como a Gina e a Mione reagiram a isso? – ela quis saber.

- Gina reagiu da pior maneira possível, e temo que ela não vá aceitar muito fácil caso eu realmente queira terminar com ela. E a Mione...

- Ela também está gostando de você! – Lílian sorriu, fazendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas.

- A senhora acha?

- Tenho certeza. Ela também não te olha mais com um simples amigo, Harry. – o garoto esboçou um sorriso – Porém...

- O quê?

- Tenha cuidado, filho. A Mione é uma garota muito sensível, e se você tiver certeza de que não sente nada por ela além de amizade, não dê esperanças. Odiaria vê-la triste pelos cantos por sua causa.

- Pode deixar, mãe. – Harry falou – Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de magoar a Mione.

- Ótimo. – ela segurou a mão dele e sorriu – Então, eu só posso desejar o melhor para vocês.

- Obrigado.

Antes de descer do carro, Hermione respirou fundo. Se pudesse não encontraria Gina nunca mais, mas aquilo era bem difícil, visto que estudavam na mesma escola. Ela soltou um muxoxo, e segurou suas coisas com força. Sabia que Harry provavelmente ficaria chateado por ela não o ter esperado, mas seria melhor continuar indo com Rachel, assim, talvez, Gina não a importunasse.

- Fique calma, Mione. – Rachel murmurou enquanto caminhavam para a escola – A Gina não é nem louca de tentar fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim preferia não vê-la. – Hermione falou, mas a primeira pessoa que viu na entrada do colégio foi Gina. A ruiva ria de algo que uma de suas amigas havia dito, e não parecia abalada. Um pouco atrás dela estava Rony e outros amigos de Harry.

- Finja que ela não está ali. – a amiga aconselhou. Hermione engoliu em seco, e seguiu em frente. Assim que uma das amigas de Gina a viu, cutucou a ruiva. Ela esboçou um enorme sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Olha só quem está vindo aí... A nerd que i _pensa_ /i que pode contra mim – após dizer isso, as amigas de Gina começaram a sorrir – Tolinha...

- Não ligue para ela, Mione. – Rachel segurou o braço da amiga, mas Gina e as colegas fizeram uma barreira, impedindo que continuassem.

- É engraçado como os esquisitos se unem! É tão bonitinho vê-los se ajudando! – ela fez uma careta, e revirou os olhos.

- Com licença! – foi tudo que Hermione disse, mas foi mais que suficiente para fazer as garotas explodirem em risada.

- "Com licença", nossa... Como é educada. É assim que pretende me vencer?

- Não estamos numa guerra, Gina. E se tivéssemos, deveria lembrar-se de sábado e ver que eu realmente posso me defender. – Hermione falou, e foi a vez de Rachel rir com gosto. Gina a fulminou com os olhos.

- A Mione me contou, Weasley... Daria tudo para ter visto, deve ter sido um tapa e tanto! – Rachel provocou.

- Cala a boca, esquisita! – ela apertou os punhos, com raiva.

- Esquece, Rachel. – Hermione implorou com os olhos para que a amiga se controlasse – Será que dá para sair da frente?

- Terá que passar por cima de mim, sua ridícula! – Gina disse no momento em que Rony se aproximou por trás da irmã – Garanto que não será fácil! Ninguém rouba algo de mim.

- E o que a Mione roubou para você ficar tão brava assim? – o ruivo perguntou, seriamente.

- O Harry! – então, ele gargalhou.

- E desde quando Harry é um objeto para ser roubado? – ele revirou os olhos. Hermione e Rachel sorriram, um pouco mais tranqüilas – Não seja boba, Gina.

- Não se meta nos meus assuntos, Rony. – ela alertou – Essa coisa aqui fez o Harry brigar comigo!

- O Harry brigou com você por causa dessa CDF? – agora, um dos garotos que conversava com Rony se aproximou.

- Cala a boca, Simas! – Rony falou, irritado.

- Não se preocupe, Gina. Tenho certeza de que Harry logo vai voltar atrás. – um outro garoto disse.

- Obrigada, Dino. Harry e Rony com certeza estão loucos, mas também acho que logo perceberão quem realmente vale a pena! – a ruiva sorriu maliciosamente. Rony empurrou a irmã, para dar passagem à Hermione e Rachel, depois seguiu com elas pelo corredor.

- Não ligue para o que a minha irmã fala, Mione. – Rony disse enquanto caminhavam.

- Será que ela não está certa?

- Claro que não! Não seja boba, amiga! – Rachel falou, tentando animar a morena.

- Harry e eu não estamos loucos, nós apenas percebemos que você é uma pessoa bem bacana!

- Obrigada, Rony.

- É muito mandona também, mas dá para agüentar! – ele completou, e Hermione deu um leve tapa nele.

- Não sou mandona! – ela se defendeu.

- Ah, você é sim! – Rachel afirmou, e os três riram até alcançarem a sala de aula.

- Bom, preciso encontrar alguém agora, mas daqui a pouco nos vemos na aula! – Rony piscou, e antes que pudesse se afastar, Hermione o chamou.

- Rony. – o ruivo se virou – Mais uma vez, obrigada. – ele sorriu.

- Por nada, Mione. – ela correspondeu ao sorriso, e o viu se afastar.

- Eu sempre pensei que ele era um bobão, mas estava enganada. – Rachel comentou – Ele é bem legal!

- Sim, gosto muito da companhia dele.

- Mas aposto que gosta mais ainda da companhia de Harry, afinal, agora vem acompanhada de beijos... – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Rachel! – a amiga gargalhou da cara de Hermione – Harry e eu não estamos namorando!

- É questão de tempo, Mione.

- Não sei. Talvez, nem dê certo... Talvez estejamos confundindo nossa amizade com amor, e assim que passar, voltaremos a ser os mesmos de antes.

- Eu duvido! – Rachel disse – Acredito que está mais para virar namoro que voltar a ser amizade.

- Vamos ver.

- E eu quero estar bem perto da Gina quando você e Harry assumirem o namoro. – até Hermione não conseguiu segurar o riso – Não posso perder esse momento por nada!

Assim que chegou, ouviu o sinal da escola, por isso se apressou para não perder a primeira aula. Vários alunos faziam o mesmo, mas logo ele percebeu que alguém permanecia parada em frente à entrada, com os braços cruzados. Respirou fundo, e resmungou algo inaudível. Não queria discutir com Gina logo no início da manhã.

- Repensou bem, querido? – ela questionou.

- Sim, e mantenho minha palavra. – Harry passou pela ruiva, que bufou de raiva e o seguiu.

- Só pode estar brincando, Harry! Não vai me trocar por aquela CDF ridícula!

- Não estou brincando. E pare de chamá-la desse modo.

- Você precisa reconsiderar, meu amor, não pode fazer isso comigo. – ela se agarrou ao braço dele.

- Tem razão! – ele parou subitamente, e um sorriso enorme surgiu nos lábios dela – Acabei de reconsiderar minha decisão, Gina.

- Eu sabia que...

- Não estamos mais dando um tempo. Estamos terminando! – ela arregalou os olhos.

- O-o quê?

- Isso mesmo. Gina, eu sinto muito, mas eu não quero mais namorar você. Podemos ser amigos, claro, mas estaria enganando nós dois se continuássemos, porque eu não sinto mais nada por você! – ele disse. Sabia que aquela era a decisão mais certa que já tomara em sua vida – Agora, eu preciso ir para sala.

- Você me paga, Harry Potter! – ela cerrou os dentes com raiva.

Harry caminhou apressado, imaginava que Gina estaria morrendo de raiva, mas aos poucos, com certeza ela ia acabar entendendo. Sentia-se aliviado por ter terminado, não gostava da idéia de ficar com Hermione enquanto ainda estava dando um tempo com Gina; agora, entretanto, estava livre. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, e ele entrou na sala. Não pôde falar com Hermione, pois o professor entrou poucos segundos após dele. Sentou ao lado de Rony, mas sorriu para a morena que acabou correspondendo.

- Impressão minha, ou tem alguém apaixonado por aqui? – Rony brincou.

- Talvez. – ele sorriu marotamente para o amigo.

- Em partes, eu fico feliz por vocês... Mione é muito legal, cara. – o ruivo comentou.

- Obrigado. Mas por que, apenas em partes?

- Porque a Gina está uma fera! –Rony revirou os olhos – Passou o domingo resmungando e de mau humor, e como convivo com ela, tenho que agüentá-la.

- Sinto muito, cara.

- Não tem problema... Com certeza, vai passar. – Harry balançou a cabeça – Mas, Harry...

- Sim?

- Seria melhor vocês esperarem um pouco antes de assumirem alguma coisa. Minha irmã ainda está com muita raiva. – ele alertou – Hoje, ela ficou provocando a Mione.

- Droga! E a Mione? – Harry perguntou.

- Percebi que ela ficou um pouco triste, mas eu a tirei das garras de Gina.

- Obrigado, Rony.

- Silêncio, por favor! – o professor olhou feio para Harry e Rony, que se desculparam, e não deram mais uma palavra.

Assim que o soou o sinal, indicando o intervalo, os alunos se levantaram. Harry caminhou até a carteira de Hermione, que conversava algo com Rachel. Então, a morena pediu licença, e acabou deixando-os sozinhos. Harry sentou na carteira ao lado.

- Pensei que viríamos juntos hoje. – ele disse.

- Eu acho melhor continuar vindo com a Rachel, pelo menos, por enquanto.

- Está bem. – ela parecia triste, então Harry tocou levemente a face dela, e a acariciou – Algum problema? Rony me disse que Gina lhe provocou hoje.

- Sim, ela falou coisas bem desagradáveis.

- Não ligue para ela, está bem? Não dê ouvidos ao que Gina diz, pois ela só está com raiva porque eu terminei com ela. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Terminou?

- Sim, eu acabei de terminar com ela. – Hermione não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Mas... Harry, você tem certeza de que era isso que queria?

- Sim. Conversei com minha mãe hoje, Mione, e percebi que eu não poderia continuar com a Gina, sendo que a garota que eu quero namorar é você e apenas você! – ele disse suavemente.

- E como ela reagiu?

- Não fiquei lá para ver, mas imagino que esteja com muita raiva, por isso, vai ter que ser forte e ignorar as provocações que provavelmente virão. – ele disse – Então... Você quer namorar comigo?

- Não acho boa idéia... Seus amigos não gostam de mim – ela falou o encarando.

- Bom... Eu gosto – viu que ela corou e sorriu. – E se são realmente meus amigos, aprenderão a te admirar, assim como eu te admiro!

- Harry...

- Além disso, o único amigo que realmente eu faço questão que aceite nosso namoro é o Rony, porque somos melhores amigos há anos. E eu lhe garanto que ele já aceitou. – Harry contou.

- Sério? Tem certeza de que não liga para que os outros vão falar?

- Absoluta!

- Ótimo. Então, eu aceito namorar você! – ela respondeu, ruborizada – Mas acho melhor, por enquanto, que esse namoro seja escondido.

- Tudo bem. – ele concordou – Mas eu não vou conseguir por muito tempo não te beijar.

- Ah, vai ter que se controlar sim!

- Só um selinho! – Harry pediu, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Está bem. – ela concordou porque não havia ninguém mais na sala. Sentiu o contato dos lábios dele, e o que deveria ser só um selinho acabou virando um beijo intenso. Ela, porém, o afastou antes que alguém pudesse aparecer – Isso não foi só um selinho, senhor Potter!

- Eu disse que ia ser difícil me controlar, você vai ter que me ajudar, Mione.

- Eu o ajudarei. – ela sorriu, feliz.

- Mione?

- Sim?

- Próxima semana é natal, você vai passar conosco ou vai visitar seus pais. – ele perguntou.

- Eu conversei com meus pais, e disse que gostaria de passar o natal aqui, se vocês não se importarem. – ela corou – Eu sempre quis passar o natal num país de clima temperado; fazer um boneco de neve, brincar de guerra de neve, sabe...

- Sério? Nós sempre passamos o natal numa estação de esqui, na Suíça. Minha mãe não sabia se você iria querer passar o natal conosco ou com sua família, mas pediu para convidá-la e tentar convencê-la. Acho que não vou precisar convencê-la, não é?

- Não! Eu com certeza adoraria ir com vocês!

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza de que será um natal maravilhoso! – ele sorriu.

N/A: Nossa... Eu sei que há tempos não atualizava essa fic, desculpem!! Aqui está o cap novo... E digo que decidi aumentar um pouco mais a fic... Concordei com o que alguns de vocês falaram, em relação as fics sempre terminarem quando os HH's já estão juntos, e taz... Então, a fic vai ter uns caps a mais... O próximo seria o último, mas vou tentar escrever mais uns 3 ou 4, oks!? ) Espero que continuem lendo e curtindo a fic!! Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : )


	14. Chapter 13

13) Capítulo 13

Hermione sentiu o frio gélido em sua face assim que deixou a casa pela primeira vez. Tinha uma sacola nas mãos, e caminhou para o carro, animada, pois tinha a sensação de que teriam um ótimo natal. Tiago e Lílian terminavam de colocar as últimas coisas no carro, e sorriram ao ver a garota se aproximar.

- Tudo pronto, Mione? – Lílian perguntou, enquanto Tiago tomava a sacola das mãos dela e depositava no porta-malas.

- Sim. Já vamos?

- Só estamos esperando o Harry! – o homem revirou os olhos – Eu não sei por que ele está demorando tanto!

- Posso ir apressá-lo, se quiserem... – ela sugeriu.

- Vá, querida... E diga que se ele não estiver aqui em cinco minutos passará o natal com os vizinhos! – a ruiva ameaçou, fazendo Hermione rir, antes de voltar para a casa.

- Eu certamente prefiro esses dois amigos, mas não acha que há algo estranho? – Tiago questionou, olhando para a esposa.

- Estranho como?

- Eles estão se dando bem até demais, nunca vi o Harry tão gentil... E a Mione vive corando. – a mulher começou a gargalhar – O que foi?

- Você não percebeu mesmo? – ele negou com a cabeça – Eles estão apaixonados, querido.

- APAIXONADOS?!

- Shh! Sim, e acredito que estão mantendo segredo, por enquanto, porque ainda não têm muita certeza do que sentem, mas se ficar gritando isso por aí, todo mundo vai descobrir!

- M-mas, Lily... Você não acha "perigoso" os dois namorando e morando na mesma casa?

- Eu confio neles, Tiago. Além disso, se resolverem fazer sexo, - ele engasgou com a própria saliva – tenho certeza de que saberiam se cuidar para evitar uma gravidez e...

- Sexo? De jeito nenhum! Hermione é uma garotinha! – a mulher voltou a rir.

- Ela tem quase dezoito anos, querido.

- Ainda assim, para mim é uma garotinha! Eu gosto dela como uma filha e acho que é muito cedo para ela fazer sexo!

- E quando seria a idade ideal? – ela quis saber, agradecendo mentalmente por Harry ser um menino. Hermione nem era filha deles de verdade e Tiago já era super-protetor, se realmente tivessem uma filha, a garota provavelmente só ia poder _namorar_ aos 30 anos.

- Depois do casamento! – Lílian estourou na risada.

- Que eu me lembre, nós não esperamos o casamento!

- Nós somos diferentes!

- Tiago, você é tão machista... – ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Não é machismo, e eu... – só que eles tiveram que parar o assunto, porque Harry e Hermione surgiram e vinham caminhando para o carro – Vou ter uma conversa muito séria com ele depois!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Tiago! – ele fingiu não ouvir, apenas pegou a sacola do filho e colocou no porta-malas.

- Prontos? – Lílian perguntou, e quando todos assentiram, seguiram para o carro.

Demoraram cerca de meia hora para chegarem ao aeroporto, e assim que despacharam as bagagens, seguiram para o portão de embarque. Tiago havia reservado um chalé próximo a uma estação de esqui, na Suíça, e passariam o natal, juntamente com Remus e Sirius, que chegariam um pouco mais tarde. Foi uma viagem tranqüila, e ao chegar ao outro país, desembarcaram.

Os Potter já haviam passado outros natais ali, por isso conheciam bem o local. Estava entardecendo quando o carro alugado chegou, e eles finalmente puderam se dirigir ao chalé. Hermione observava tudo a sua volta com muito entusiasmo, muito dos locais pelos quais passavam já estavam coberto de neve. Tiago parou em frente a um aconchegante e amplo chalé.

- É lindo. – Hermione comentou.

- Sim, sempre o escolhemos para passar o natal. – Lílian contou – Tem vários quartos, porque geralmente nunca passamos o natal sozinhos, e uma lareira enorme na sala. Venha... Tenho certeza de que gostara ainda mais do interior.

E ela estava certa; o interior do chalé era ainda mais convidativo e aconchegante; na ampla sala havia três sofás em frente à lareira, ao lado era a sala de jantar. Tudo estava decorado com imagens que lembravam o natal. Havia cinco quartos, e muito embora fossem pequenos, eram bem confortáveis.

- Nós dormimos nesse! – Tiago apontou para o quarto central – Mione, você dorme no da esquerda, e Harry no da direita ao nosso.

- Está bem. – ela concordou, com um sorriso.

- Eu tenho um sono bem leve, viu? – Hermione e Harry se entreolharam confusos, e Lílian sentiu vontade de dar um beliscão no marido.

- Não liguem para ele, queridos. Vão deixar as coisas no quarto, que vou preparar um lanchinho para nós. – assim que os dois saíram, Lílian puxou Tiago para a cozinha – Quer parar de pegar no pé deles?

- Só estou cumprindo meu papel de pai!

- Está mais para padre que quer mantê-los casto até o casamento!

- Pode ser. – ele riu, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Ela suspirou, e começou a preparar chocolate quente, enquanto Tiago pegava alguns biscoitos do armário. Quando Harry e Hermione voltaram, sentaram-se à mesa.

- Quando Sirius e Remus vêm mesmo? – Harry questionou, após tomar um gole da bebida.

- Acho que às dez horas, mais ou menos. – Tiago respondeu – Iam pegar Victoria e Meg antes de vir.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta. – o garoto disse, ficando de pé. 

- Dar uma volta? – seu pai o olhou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Sim, pai... Vou mostrar a Hermione um pouco do lugar.

- Só isso, não é?

- Tiago! Pelo amor de Deus! – Lílian o cutucou, irritada.

- Só isso sim, pai, por quê? – Harry perguntou, confuso. 

- Nada, querido. Seu pai que é um bobo! Vão e divirtam-se! – a ruiva sorriu amavelmente para os dois, que deixaram a mesa e seguiram para a porta – Nem pense em ir espioná-los! – ele resmungou algo, e mordeu um biscoito, olhando feio para a mulher.

Assim que estavam do lado de fora, Hermione apertou os casacos contra o corpo. Estava cada vez mais frio, e agora que anoitecera parecia ainda pior. Harry ergueu a mão para ela, e sem demora ela aceitou; caminharam sem um rumo especifico, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

- Harry...

- Sim?

- Não achou seu pai um pouco estranho? – ela perguntou.

- Achei sim.

- Acho que estão desconfiados de nós.

- Não... Deve ser outra cosia. – Harry sorriu.

- Eu tenho quase certeza de que sua mãe sabe, e ela provavelmente deve ter contado suas suspeitas a seu pai. – Hermione disse.

- Esses últimos dias que passamos juntos, eu só percebi que gosto mesmo de você. Eu já tive outras namoradas, e posso garantir que jamais me senti tão feliz antes. – ele acariciou a face dela.

- Então, você vai querer continuar namorando comigo?

- Você tem dúvidas? – antes que ela pudesse responder, Harry a beijou.

- Não, nenhuma dúvida. – ele riu – Chegou a hora de contar a eles, não é?

- Acho que sim. Na verdade, tenho a impressão de que meu pai vai pirar. Aliás, se você estiver certa, e eles já estiverem desconfiados, isso explica esse comportamento estranho dele.

- Como assim?

- Mione, meu pai gosta de você como se fosse a filhinha dele... Deve estar enlouquecendo só de pensar na possibilidade de dormimos juntos, afinal, estamos morando na mesma casa.

- Acha mesmo? – ela perguntou, ligeiramente corada.

- Tenho certeza. Para meu pai, a filha de sangue ou de coração só deveria fazer sexo depois de casada, se possível ainda aos 30 anos! – a morena riu, sem graça, e desviou a vista – O que foi?

- N-nada.

- Você está vermelha, Mione. – foi a vez de ele rir.

- É que... – como Hermione negava-se a olhá-lo, Harry segurou a ponta de seu queixo e forçou-a a encará-lo.

- Você nunca... – ele não precisou terminar, pois ela balançou logo a cabeça negativamente – Eu não tenho pressa, Mione. Nós começamos a namorar há poucos dias, e eu seria um animal se pedisse isso agora. Só faremos amor no dia que ambos estivermos prontos.

- Obrigada, Harry. – o moreno beijou a testa dela.

- Você não precisa agradecer coisa alguma. – Harry depositou beijos pela face dela, antes de finalmente capturar seus lábios. Quando encerrou o beijo, encostou sua testa à dela – Mas com certeza meu pai vai enlouquecer pensando nisso. – a morena riu. Harry a beijou novamente, mas ao sentirem algo gelado em suas faces, ambos pararam.

- Começou a nevar. – ela disse, sorrindo, virando o rosto para sentir a neve em sua pele.

- Podemos fazer um boneco de neve amanhã. – Harry sugeriu, abraçando-a por trás.

- Claro! – os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas sentindo a neve. 

- Daqui a pouco teremos que entrar, ou congelaremos.

- Está bem. – ela sorriu. Então, uma forte luz os obrigou a se separar. Um carro acabara de chegar, e assim que estacionou, seus ocupantes desceram.

- Pensei que viriam às dez. – Harry olhou para o relógio, ia dar sete horas.

- Conseguimos pegar o avião mais cedo. – Sirius explicou. Todos se cumprimentaram, e Lupin apresentou à Hermione, sua namorada Meg, a qual não havia conhecido ainda, porque esta estava fazendo uma especialização nos Estados Unidos. 

- Onde estão Tiago e Lílian? – Victoria questionou.

- Lá dentro. – Hermione respondeu.

- Vamos entrar e deixar os pombinhos a sós! – Sirius piscou para o afilhado, fazendo os outros rirem. Tanto Harry quanto Hermione coraram – Sabia que ia largar aquela ruiva esnobe! – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Harry e sorriu.

- Eles acabaram de chegar e já perceberam. – o garoto comentou.

- Sim... Seus pais também devem estar sabendo! – Hermione corou – Não sabia que estava tão óbvio. – eles riram.

Na manhã véspera de natal, todos acordaram cedo e se arrumaram para seguir até a estação de esqui. Harry prometera que ensinaria Hermione a esquiar, e toda vez que estavam juntos, Sirius os perturbavam, dizendo que conseguiam ser mais "melosos" juntos que Tiago e Lílian quando ainda namoravam. A garota corava até o último fio de cabelo, e Harry olhava feio para o padrinho, arrancando risadas de quem estivesse por perto.

- Sirius, pelo amor de Deus, deixe os garotos em paz! – Victoria revirou os olhos, enquanto terminava de colocar o cachecol.

- Eu só queria tirar uma foto! – disse, fingindo inocência – Não são uma gracinha juntos?

- Ignorem, queridos. Depois de um tempo, ele pára. – Lílian riu, lembrando-se da época em que era o alvo das brincadeiras de Sirius.

- Melhor irmos agora. – Remus sugeriu, e após entrelaçar a mão à de Meg, abriu a porta.

- Harry esquia muito bem, Mione, tenho certeza de que será um ótimo professor. – Tiago falou – E qualquer coisa, também pode chamar um de nós para ajudá-los.

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu, amavelmente. A estação de esqui era bem perto, por isso foram andando.

Acabaram se separando, cada casal foi para uma direção diferente. Como era a primeira vez de Hermione, antes de subir a montanha, Harry deu algumas dicas para a morena e fizeram um rápido "treino". Quando finalmente ambos seguiram para o topo, ela sentiu um nervosismo, e olhou hesitante para o namorado.

- Sei que é bem alto, mas se fizer tudo direitinho como combinamos, vai ser fácil.

- Acho que não foi uma boa idéia... – ele riu.

- Confie em mim e no que eu lhe ensinei. E confie em você mesmo. Tudo que precisa é controlar seu corpo!

- Não sei se posso fazer isso.

- Claro que pode. Certamente estará dando show em pouco tempo. – ele se aproximou bem dela e a beijou – Pronta? – ela hesitou por um tempo, antes de finalmente concordar.

A princípio, ela esquiava com dificuldade, e quase não conseguiu descer com o corpo na posição que Harry aconselhara. Todavia, a cada nova descida, Hermione se empenhava mais, e no fim da manhã ela já não tinha mais medo. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, todos elogiaram o desempenho dela, e Harry se gabou, alegando que ela tinha ido bem porque ele era um excelente professor.

Depois daquela animada manhã, resolveram ir à pequena vila próxima ao chalé, a fim de comprar alguns presentes de natal. Neste momento, a divisão foi diferente, indo as mulheres para um lado e os homens para outro. Era quase fim de tarde quando se reencontraram e retornaram para o chalé.

Antes da ceia, Hermione ligou para os pais e desejou feliz natal. Tiago e Lílian também falaram com seus pais, garantindo que estava tudo bem. Meg, Sirius, Remus e Hermione arrumavam a árvore de natal, enquanto Lílian e Victoria preparavam a ceia. Harry e Tiago distribuíram os presentes comprados sob a árvore. Quando finalmente tudo estava pronto, eles se reuniram e jantaram. 

A comemoração se prolongou, com todos reunidos na sala, tomando vinho, e trocando presentes. Todos pareciam tão animados e contentes que nem perceberam que Harry e Hermione ainda não havia trocado presentes entre si. Tampouco perceberam quando ele fez um sinal para a morena, e saiu discretamente, carregando um pequeno embrulho. Ela o seguiu pouco tempo depois, encontrando-o do lado de fora. A neve caia levemente e o frio a fez tremer.

- Feliz natal, Harry. – ela disse se aproximando. O moreno capturou seus lábios e a beijou intensamente.

- Feliz natal para você também, Mione.

- Aqui está o meu presente. – Hermione entregou um embrulho prateado – Eu comprei há alguns dias, enquanto ainda estávamos em Londres e depois pedi para bordarem.

- Obrigado. – ele desembrulhou e um largo sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Era uma blusa da seleção inglesa, mas atrás se lia Harry Potter, e logo abaixo havia o número 10; o mesmo número que correspondia a Harry no time da escola. 

- Percebi o quanto ficou triste quando a lavanderia disse que havia estragado a outra, então pensei que seria um ótimo presente.

- Eu adorei, Mione! – ele a abraçou – E mais ainda por você ter se preocupado em personalizá-la.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- E aqui está o meu presente. Também já havia comprado há alguns dias. – Hermione aceitou, com um sorriso nos lábios, e piscou ao ver uma bela pulseira prateada, pequenos brilhantes formavam corações em toda sua extensão.

- Harry, eu... Eu não posso aceitar um presente assim. – ela estendeu a mão, mas ele não se moveu.

- É o meu presente.

- Deve ter sido caro. Não posso aceitar...

- Eu quero que aceite. – ele tocou levemente sua face – O que acha dela?

- É linda, Harry... Maravilhosa e delicada. Simplesmente perfeita.

- E foi exatamente por isso que eu a comprei, Mione. Essa pulseira me lembrou você no instante que a vi. Então, eu percebi que não poderia comprar outra coisa.

- Mas... – ele a silenciou com um leve beijo nos lábios.

- É sua.

- Obrigada. Coloca, por favor? – ela pediu, e Harry colocou em seu braço sorrindo – Vou usá-la sempre.

- Feliz natal, meu amor. – o moreno sussurrou antes de puxar o corpo dela para próximo do seu e capturar seus lábios para um beijo intenso. Eles jamais imaginariam que vários olhares assistiam atentamente a cena.

- O Harry é mesmo um fofo! – Meg comentou, sorrindo. Todos se apertavam contra a janela para ver o casal.

- Esse é meu afilhado! – Sirius comemorou, e Remus deu uma risadinha – Vai lá garotão!

- Fico tão feliz por vê-los juntos. – Lílian confessou, orgulhosa.

- Epa! Se Harry descer mais aquela mão, eu juro que acabo com a festa desses dois e... – Tiago começou a protestar.

- Tiago! – a ruiva o reclamou, mas ele cruzou os braços emburrado. Todos riram da cara enfezada dele, até que a esposa se aproximou – Deixe-os a vontade, meu bem. – ela sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo.

N/A: ) Well, well... Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que vocês tenham curtido!! ) Foi meio que um capítulo bônus, para mostrar um pouquinho o desenrolar do namoro! ) Desculpem pela demora, mas eu estive cheia de coisas para estudar nas últimas semanas e só agora eu posso escrever!! \o/ Tento não demorar muito novamente!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter


	15. Chapter 14

14) Capítulo 14

Hermione desligou o telefone, e voltou-se para o espelho de seu quarto. Decidiu por prender apenas parte do cabelo, deixando alguns de seus cachos caídos pelos ombros. Estava terminando de se arrumar, quando ouviu leves batidas na porta, e após pedir que entrasse, viu Harry atrás de si.

- Está pronta?

- Quase. – ela respondeu com um sorriso, ainda o vendo apenas pelo reflexo dele no espelho.

- Você está linda, Mione. – ele disse, se aproximando.

- Obrigada. Estão todos prontos?

- Todos os homens sim, mas as mulheres desta casa, para variar, ainda estão se arrumando. – Harry brincou.

- Nos arrumamos para vocês! Deveriam agradecer. – a morena finalmente se virou, e o encarou. Harry a abraçou pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela.

- Nós agradecemos, tenha certeza. – então, beijou carinhosamente a testa dela, fazendo-a sorrir – Ligou para seus pais?

- Sim. Agora a pouco. Vai demorar um pouco mais para a virada do ano lá no Brasil, mas queria desejar logo feliz ano novo para eles.

- Sei que é difícil passar esses momentos longe deles, mas estou fazendo tudo para te deixar muito feliz.

- E está conseguindo, Harry. Obrigada. – ela o abraçou forte, e por fim o beijou no pescoço – Vamos?

- Certo. – eles entrelaçaram suas mãos, e seguiram juntos para a sala, a fim de esperar os outros. Ainda estavam na Suíça, e seguiriam em alguns minutos para uma festa ali perto, para celebrar o ano que estava para começar.

Quando finalmente todos estavam prontos, partiram em direção ao local da festa. Muitas pessoas já haviam chegado, e Hermione agradeceu mentalmente pelo potente sistema de aquecimento do salão, assim que retirou o grosso casaco. Sempre ao lado de Harry, a morena circulou pelo lugar alegremente decorado, e conheceu outros amigos de Harry que também estavam passando o feriado lá.

- Vou pegar uma bebida para brindarmos, ok? – Harry disse perto do ouvido dela.

- Está bem. – ela o viu sumir entre as diversas pessoas que dançavam no salão. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para meia noite, e ela desejou que o moreno retornasse logo. Não percebeu que alguém a observava, e assustou-se quando ouviu aquela voz estranha perto de si.

- Boa noite, senhorita. – ela se deparou com um rapaz alto, de olhos verdes e pele rosada. Seus cabelos loiros formavam belos cachos sobre sua cabeça, dando-o um ar angelical – Eu realmente estou encantado por você.

- B-boa noite. – Hermione riu, corando.

- Sou Gary Robbins, e a senhorita?

- Hermione Granger. – a garota estendeu a mão, mas ao invés de apertá-la, como ela pensara, ele a segurou e a levou de encontro aos seus lábios.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. Devo confessar que estou fascinado por sua beleza exótica. Creio que seja por só encontrar geralmente mulheres loiras e pálidas por aqui. – o rapaz parecia estudar os traços da face dela, com cuidado – Não é daqui, certo?

- Não, sou do Brasil. – Hermione olhou para o lado, procurando Harry com o olhar. O rapaz estava sendo muito simpático, mas ela não queria passar a virada de ano com ele.

- Ah, nunca estive lá, mas imagino que seja muito bonito.

- Demais. – a música parou, e uma mulher anunciou que estava perto da meia noite, e em instantes começariam a contagem regressiva.

- Então... Gostaria de comemorar a virada de ano comigo? – ele olhou sugestivamente para a morena, que corou intensamente.

- Eu acho que não! – Harry apareceu atrás de Gary, e em seus olhos via-se a raiva contida – Ela vai comemorar comigo!

- Oh, perdoe-me, Hermione. Não sabia que estava acompanhada.

- Este é meu namorado, Harry Potter. – ela apresentou – Este é o Gary.

- Deveria ter imaginado que não estaria sozinha. É uma pena, querida. – Gary olhou para Harry de cima a baixo – Contudo... Pode me procurar caso mude de idéia...

- Seu... – mas antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione o segurou pelo braço. Gary lançou um olhar de desprezo a ele, e então olhou para Hermione e sorriu sensualmente, antes de finalmente se afastar.

- Esqueça, Harry. – ela sussurrou enquanto tomava uma das taças de champanhe que ele tinha nas mãos – Obrigada.

- Desculpe a demora, mas o bar estava cheio. Aquele idiota a incomodou?

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Era apenas um admirador. – o moreno acabou sorrindo.

- Engraçadinha! Não quero saber de "admiradores" em seu pé.

- Você fica uma gracinha quando está com ciúmes! 

- Não estou com ciúmes. – Harry protestou, fazendo-a rir.

- Sei... – ela o olhou nos olhos, e com a mão livre, acariciou a face dele – Não precisa ter ciúmes, pois é de você que eu gosto.

- Vamos começar a contagem regressiva! – a voz da mulher soou pelo salão novamente.

- Eu adoro você. – Harry murmurou perto dela, no momento em que a trazia para perto de si. Estavam a alguns centímetros um do outro quando todos começaram a contar juntos.

- Feliz ano novo. – Hermione disse, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Em seguida, fogos anunciavam que um novo ano havia começado.

Harry resmungou baixo quando o despertador soou em seu quarto, anunciando que estava na hora de se levantar. O feriado havia passado muito rápido, e ele não tinha a menor vontade de ir para a escola, mas ao ouvir o grito de sua mãe, cinco minutos depois, não teve escolha. Afastou as cobertas levantando-se, finalmente.

Assim que chegou à cozinha, encontrou seus pais e Hermione, todos prontos. Ele revirou os olhos, ao ver as faces animadas dos três. Como poderiam estar animados numa segunda-feira? Resmungou mentalmente, enquanto sentava-se. Harry odiava as segundas-feiras.

- Bom dia, querido. – Lílian o serviu com suco e torradas – Melhor se apressar ou vai chegar atrasado na escola!

- Você já não está atrasada, Mione? – Tiago perguntou, dobrando o jornal, e largando-o sobre a mesa – Não deveria ter ido encontrar a Rachel?

- Ah... É que... – a morena olhou para Harry, depois para Lílian.

- Ela vai com o Harry. – Lílian tomou a palavra e Tiago quase engasgou com o suco.

- De carro?

- Claro, querido! – a ruiva revirou os olhos – Ambos vão para o mesmo local, não há necessidade de a Mione ir com a Rachel, ainda mais agora que estão...

- Namorando! – Tiago completou, irritado – Não vou permitir que vocês saiam juntos de carro! Mal começaram a namorar!

- Pai, pelo amor de Deus! Nós vamos para a escola!

- Uma moça não deve sair de carro com o namorado no início de namoro! – ele disse, cruzando os braços, e Hermione corou até o último fio de cabelo.

- Não sei se lembra, querido, mas eles _moram_ juntos, o que seria muito pior que andarem de carro! – Lílian o lembrou – Se eles quisessem fazer sexo, com certeza já teriam feito e...

- LÍLIAN! – o próprio Tiago corou, fazendo a esposa gargalhar.

- Oh, meu bem, eu realmente acho muito lindo seu extinto protetor em relação à Mione, mas está exagerando. Deve lembrar que seu filho é um garoto direito e não faria nenhum mal à Mione. – ela olhou bem para Harry – Certo, filho?

- Claro, mãe!

- Eu ainda não acho certo! – ele olhou para o filho, depois para Hermione – Mas tudo bem...

- Ótimo! Melhor irem agora! – Lílian sorriu para os dois, que concordaram.

- Até mais. – Hermione disse, e antes de sair, beijou carinhosamente a face de Tiago.

- Não sei se lembra, mas você costumava ir me buscar de carro para sairmos quando começamos a namorar. – a ruiva comentou, quando já se encontravam sozinhos.

- É diferente, Lily! – ela riu, enquanto o via se levantar e levar os pratos para a pia.

- Não vejo diferenças. – a mulher ficou de pé também, e o abraçou por trás – Mas eu realmente acho uma graça a sua preocupação.

- Estou exagerando muito?

- Mais ou menos, porém acredito que aos poucos você se acostuma. – Tiago sorriu, enquanto se virava para abraçá-la também. Com uma das mãos, ele acariciou a face dela, antes de encostar os lábios aos dela.

- Que bom que tenho você para me ajudar.

- Eu diria que sorte _eles_ têm por eu estar ajudando. – ambos sorriram. 

Harry estacionou, e então se virou para Hermione e sorriu. A morena parecia ligeiramente ansiosa enquanto percorria o olhar pela escola, em busca de algum sinal de Gina Weasley.

- Tem certeza de que já é a hora? Talvez devêssemos esperar mais um pouco. – ela perguntou.

- Não temos porque nos esconder, Mione. O que eu tinha com a Gina já acabou, e ela vai ter que superar isso. – o moreno sorriu – Vamos?

- Está bem. – ambos desceram do carro, e após ficarem lado a lado, Harry entrelaçou a mão à dela, e juntos seguiram para o colégio. Rachel conversava com Rony, na entrada da escola, e os dois sorriram para o casal.

- Acabei de perguntar a Rachel por vocês. – Rony comentou – E pelo que vejo, o feriado foi muito produtivo!

- Rony! – Hermione reclamou, corando levemente.

- Finalmente decidiram assumir? – Rachel perguntou, animada.

- Já estava na hora. – Harry respondeu, e finalmente perguntou – E a Gina?

- Bom... Ela ainda está muito chateada com você, mas ela vai esquecer. Queria ir para a Suíça também, mas papai não permitiu.

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas vou roubá-la de você um pouco, pois quero saber todos os detalhes do ocorrido. – Rachel falou enquanto puxava Hermione, que só teve tempo de dar um rápido beijo em Harry.

- E como foi o feriado, Rony? – o moreno questionou, seu olhar acompanhou Hermione pelo corredor, até que finalmente ela sumiu de vista.

- Tranqüilo. Passamos o natal com a vovó, e no ano novo fomos para a Liverpool visitar uns parentes de meu pai. Tinha cada gata, cara. Precisava ver a garota linda que o Fred arranjou... Eu mal pude acreditar que uma gata como aquela deu bola para ele. – Rony suspirou – E o Jorge também...

- Chega de suas historinhas chatas, maninho! – Gina apareceu atrás de Harry – Será que pode nos deixar a sós, por favor?

- Não temos nada para conversar, Gina. – ele disse, mas a ruiva o segurou pelo braço antes que ele pudesse escapar.

- Ah, nós temos sim! Anda, Rony... Sai daqui!

- Você é insuportável! Por isso o Harry te largou. – Rony disse, com raiva. A ruiva resmungou algo, mas o irmão já havia se afastado.

- Seja rápida.

- Então... Já voltou atrás? – ela sorriu, e suas mãos repousaram no tórax dele. Harry se afastou, repelindo o contato.

- Em relação a quê?

- Ao nosso namoro? Finalmente percebeu a burrice que cometeu? Estou disposta a perdoá-lo, querido. – Gina falou.

- Nosso namoro está terminado, Gina, e nada me fará mudar de idéia. – Harry garantiu, irritando-se.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Não pode ter me trocado por aquela coisa!

- Não fale assim dela! Sinceramente, eu ainda não posso acreditar que fiquei tanto tempo com você!

- Costumava gostar, querido... – ela baixou o tom de voz, e se aproximou – Gostava muito. Aposto que cercada por aqueles livros, ela nunca vai deixá-lo louco como eu conseguia.

- O que houve entre nós é passado agora, Gina. Esqueça.

- Não quero esquecer, Harry. Você é meu, apenas meu.

- Não sou de ninguém, entenda isso. Eu não sinto mais nada por você. – ele respirou fundo – Eu gosto e estou com Hermione.

- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso!

- Pois deveria acreditar e aceitar, Gina. – a ruiva o olhou com ódio. 

- Vai se arrepender disto. Eu juro que vai se arrepender de ter me trocado por aquela estranha.

- Não fique assim, apenas esqueça...

- Ela vai me pagar! Vai me pagar por ter roubado _meu_namorado.

- Hermione não me roubou de você, apenas aconteceu.

- Não, ela é a culpada! E ela vai se arrepender disso! – Gina o encarou com raiva, e um sorriso frio surgiu nos lábios dela.

- Não se atreva a fazer nada à Hermione. – o sorriso aumentou nos lábios dela.

- E quem é você para me impedir? – após dizer isso, a ruiva se afastou antes que Harry a detivesse. Ele respirou fundo, e balançou a cabeça, então decidiu procurar Rony.

- O que ela queria? – o ruivo perguntou, enquanto trancava seu armário.

- Voltar. – ele suspirou, recostando a cabeça contra o armário – Acha que Gina pode fazer algo contra a Mione?

- Não... Minha irmã é irritante, mas não acho que ela seria capaz de fazer mal a alguém.

- Eu espero que não. – Harry murmurou.

N/A: Bom... Eu sei que demorei, gente, mil perdões, mas finalmente aqui está o capítulo!! \o/\o/\o/ Não sei se está mui bom, mas espero que gostem!! Pelas minhas contas, falta apenas 2 capítulos para terminar a fic, oks!? \o/\o/ Farei o possível para atualizar em breve!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : )


	16. Chapter 15

15) Capítulo 15

- Pensei que havia desistido de me encontrar! – ele disse ao vê-la fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Não exagere, querido. Nem atrasei tanto assim... – ela se aproximou, sentando-se no colo dele.

- Eu perdôo dessa vez. – dito isso, as mãos dele puxaram a cabeça dela para um beijo intenso, que o deixou sem fôlego quando terminou – Senti sua falta...

- Eu também, mas estava ocupada esses dias!

- Ainda com essa história da vingança?

- Exatamente! – ele revirou os olhos – E preciso de sua ajuda!

- Minha ajuda? Eu deveria era agradecer aquela CDF por ter tirado o Potter de você! Ser seu amante não era mais suficiente! – ele sorriu, maliciosamente.

- Pois se quer ser mais que um amante, terá que me ajudar! – havia muita raiva nos olhos dela – Não se trata mais de voltar a ser namorada do Harry; apenas quero humilhá-los para aprenderem que não podem me colocar para trás! O Harry fez muito mal ao me trocar por aquela ridícula...

- Ela não está mais tão ridícula assim! Eu diria até que... – ele encolheu ao receber um olhar fuzilante dela – Brincadeira!

- Estão todos a tratando diferente agora... E eu? Parece que resolveram me ignorar...

- Foi você mesma que provocou isso ao insultar mais da metade da escola só por não concordarem de que a Hermione era uma má pessoa!

- Draco, você está do meu lado ou não?

- Claro que sim. – o loiro a beijou no pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos – Você sabe que é esse seu jeito que me deixa louco, não é?

- Ótimo! Conto com sua ajuda? – um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dele, e Draco sussurrou a resposta no ouvido dela, antes de beijá-la nos lábios.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Rachel perguntou, enquanto seguia Hermione pelos corredores do colégio.

- Biblioteca.

- Mione, acabamos de ter provas esses dias, você deveria aproveitar o fim de semana para se divertir!

- E eu vou me divertir, por que você acha que quero pegar alguns livros? – Rachel revirou os olhos.

- Não me referia a esse tipo de diversão.

- Eu sei. – Hermione riu – De qualquer forma, eu posso me divertir das duas formas! Com meus livros e com o Harry!

- Ótimo! Pensei que trocaria o coitado por um monte de páginas sem graças!

Hermione protestou, mas era inútil discutir sobre aquilo com Rachel, pois a amiga não era muito fã dos livros. Assim que adentraram na biblioteca, Hermione caminhou para uma determinada estante enquanto Rachel ficou passeando sem pressa pela biblioteca. Ela, então, parou ao avistar Draco e Gina sentados em frente a um computador, muito a vontade um com o outro. Rachel ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiada, ao ver Draco sussurrar algo no ouvido da ruiva e depois beijar o pescoço dela.

- Vou levar estes três. – ela disse, mostrando os livros, mas Rachel ainda encarava o novo "casal" a sua frente.

- Eu sabia que eles eram "amigos", mas... – finalmente Hermione olhou o que prendia a atenção da amiga.

- Oh... Se isso significar que ela deixará Harry e eu em paz, eu fico satisfeita!

- Sei não, Mione... A Gina está quieta demais esses dias, talvez esteja aprontando alguma!

- Ou talvez, ela tenha desistido do Harry e partido para outra.

- Você não conhece a Gina.

- Não seja tão pessimista, Rachel. – ela sorriu para amiga.

- Estou sendo realista. Gina Weasley acha que foi uma humilhação ter sido trocada por você. Sinceramente, não acho que ela deixará barato. – Rachel alertou.

- E você acha que ela faria o quê? – Hermione olhou preocupada para a amiga.

- Eu não sei, e... Se ela fizer qualquer coisa, não se preocupe, pois você tem grandes amigos ao seu lado.

- Obrigada, Rachel.

- Ok, vamos logo? – Hermione concordou, e assim que fez o empréstimo dos livros, deixaram juntas a biblioteca.

Ouviu a voz de Harry perguntado se poderia entrar no quarto, e ao concordar, o viu adentrar no aposento com um sorriso nos lábios. Repousou o livro que lia no colo, com o cuidado de marcar a página, e se moveu na cama, a fim de dar espaço para o moreno sentar ao seu lado.

- Mamãe disse que iremos jantar em quinze minutos, e pediu para que eu avisasse.

- Obrigada, Harry. – ela disse, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

- O que faremos amanhã? – Harry perguntou, enquanto a abraçava. Ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu não sei... Talvez poderíamos ir ao cinema?

- Mas é a minha vez de escolher o filme! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Portanto que não seja horroroso quanto aquele outro que me obrigou a assistir!

- Nada disso, aquele foi um ótimo filme! – ele riu – Não tenho culpa se você tem medo de filminhos bobos de terror!

- Não era bobo, Harry! Era terrível... Aquela coisa feia matando o povo!

- E você pulando na cadeira toda vez que isso acontecia! – Harry começou a gargalhar, e a morena se afastou dele, emburrada – Ah, Mione... Eu só estou brincando com você!

- Por favor, vamos ver qualquer filme, exceto de terror!

- Você me obrigou a ver aquele romance água-com-açúcar daquela vez... Agora, eu quem escolho!

- Você é muito mau, Harry! – ele riu, antes abraçá-la mais forte.

- Eu prometo que lhe protejo se algum espírito maligno sair da tela e tentar te matar!

- Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinho! – Hermione continuou tentando afastá-lo, mas Harry a aprendia em seus braços. Ele a deitou na cama, e a beijou, antes de encará-la mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo. – ela piscou ao ouvi-lo.

- H-harry...

- Não precisa responder só porque eu disse, apenas... Gostaria que soubesse. – ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela fechou os olhos, e suspirou, enquanto sentia os lábios dele em seu pescoço.

- Eu quero responder... – Harry a fitou, e a viu corar de leve – Eu também amo você.

- Sabia que você está toda corada? – ele perturbou.

- Não precisa anunciar este detalhe!

- Eu adoro esse seu jeito, Mione. – Harry beijou-lhe a testa, depois as bochechas, mas antes de alcançar a boca da morena, alguém bateu na porta, e sequer esperou uma resposta, apenas adentrou no quarto, pegando-os deitados na cama.

- O jantar está... – Tiago arregalou os olhos – MAS O QUE É ISSO AQUI, SENHOR POTTER!?

- Não é nada disso que está pensando, pai! – Harry saiu de cima de Hermione, os dois completamente rubros.

- É bom que não seja mesmo o que estou pensando!

- Estávamos só nos beijando e... – o garoto disse.

- Eu não quero saber detalhes do que estavam fazendo! – ele revirou os olhos – Toda vez que entrar no quarto de Hermione a partir de agora terá que deixar a porta aberta!

- O quê? Pai, isso é ridículo, nós precisamos de privacidade e...

- Nada disso! Porta aberta e ponto final! – Tiago olhou para Hermione – Ele está forçando a barra, querida? Se estiver, é só falar que eu me acerto com ele depois e...

- N-não. Está tudo bem Tiago! – ela disse, ainda mais envergonhada.

- Estou de olho em você, Harry! – Tiago cruzou os braços, e o filho revirou os olhos.

- Melhor descermos antes que a mamãe apareça por aqui. – Harry sugeriu, e deu um pequeno sorriso para Hermione. 

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Hermione seguiram para a escola juntos, ainda lembrando da noite anterior. Passado o constrangimento, agora, eles riam da situação, e Tiago manteve firme a ordem de deixarem a porta do quarto aberta toda vez que tivessem juntos, mesmo Lílian tentando convence-lo do contrário. Assim que Harry estacionou, eles abandonaram o carro, e caminharam de mãos dadas para a escola.

Enquanto caminhavam, Hermione teve a sensação de que as pessoas estavam olhando para ela, e algumas delas pareciam também rir dela. Tentou ignorar a situação, mas antes de chegarem à entrada, Rachel apareceu, visivelmente afobada.

- Harry, Mione! Vocês chegaram! – ela parecia tentar impedir que continuassem.

- Sim, e estamos tentando chegar à sala de aula também! – Harry brincou.

- Eu estava pensando... Que tal se faltarmos à aula hoje?

- O quê? – Hermione olhou horrorizada para a amiga – De jeito nenhum!

- Mas Mione... Eu acho que...

- O que está acontecendo, Rachel? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- O que está acontecendo, queridinho? Eu explico com prazer... – eles ouviram a voz de Gina atrás de si. Então, a ruiva caminhou para a frente deles, com alguns papéis nas mãos – Vocês foram um pouco descuidados... Que coisa mais feia, Harry... O estádio deveria ser usado apenas para fins esportivos...

- Foi você não é? Sua...

- Rachel, calma! – Hermione segurou a amiga – O que ela fez?

- Eu não fiz nada! Vocês que andaram fazendo o que não deviam. – Gina sorriu maliciosamente antes de entregar um dos papéis à Hermione.

- M-mas o que é isso... – a morena perdeu a fala, incapaz de acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Algumas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos ao ver aqueles corpos despidos e entrelaçados, montagens, com certeza, de Harry e ela no estádio.

- O que significa isso? – Harry tomou o papel das mãos de Hermione – Como você pôde fazer algo tão baixo, Gina?

- Eu? Querido, eu já disse que quem andou fazendo o que não devia foi vocês e... – Harry a segurou pelo braço, com raiva – Não adianta partir para a agressão física, docinho... A esta altura, a escola toda já viu o que vocês fizeram escondidos e...

- Se repetir isso mais uma vez, eu juro que esqueço que é uma mulher e te bato aqui mesmo! – Harry ameaçou.

- Harry... – Rachel o chamou e apontou para Hermione, que ainda parecia em choque – Melhor levá-la daqui.

- Está bem. – Harry abraçou a namorada, e a guiou para longe de Gina.

- Sabe, Gina... Eu sou mulher e não tenho esse problema de não bater em mulheres... – Rachel olhou com raiva para a ruiva, que sorria.

- Verdade? Não me diga que vai... – ela não chegou a completar a frase, pois Rachel acertou em cheio o nariz dela.

- Isso é para aprender a não mexer com meus amigos! – dito isso, Rachel seguiu para a escola, enquanto Harry e Hermione voltaram para o carro.

- Mione? – ele a chamou, enquanto ela sentava no banco. Harry ajoelhou-se perto dela, e secou suas lágrimas – A Gina não deveria ter feito isso, eu realmente sinto muito.

- C-como ela pôde, Harry? Inventar algo assim... Eu me sinto tão humilhada.

- Hey... Isso é exatamente o que ela queria, meu amor.

- Que vergonha... Já pensou se seus pais virem isso? O que pensarão de mim e...

- Nós mesmo contaremos a eles, e contaremos o que realmente aconteceu. São montagens, nós não fizemos nada que nos envergonhe. – Harry segurava a mão dela, tentando confortá-la da melhor maneira possível – Eu só gostaria que me perdoasse, pois de certa fora, a culpa é minha por Gina ter feito isso contra você.

- Você não precisa do meu perdão, Harry. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Na verdade, eu tenho é que agradecer por você ser tão gentil assim, e por estar comigo agora.

- Se eu pudesse, eu faria todos esquecerem essas malditas montagens só para não te ver triste assim.

- Eu sei. – ela o beijou na testa – Todos devem estar falando agora...

- E você liga para eles? Onde está a minha Hermione de personalidade forte que não está nem aí para que os outros pensam?

- E nossos amigos?

- É o momento ideal para vermos se são realmente nossos amigos. – ele disse – Rachel, já fez a parte dela...

- O que ela fez?

- Você não chegou a ver? – Harry segurou o riso – Ela acertou o nariz de Gina!

- Sério?

- Sim. Você tem uma grande amiga, Mione.

- Verdade, eu tenho sim. – ela respirou fundo.

- Posso levá-la para casa, se quiser.

- Não, eu vou para a aula. – Hermione ficou de pé, e Harry trancou o carro – Se eu fugir disso, estaria assumindo algo que não fiz.

- Exato. Vamos voltar lá, porque não temos nada do que nos envergonhar. – Harry segurou a mão dela.

- Eu amo você. – ele sorriu, e a beijou.

- Não esqueça... Eu estarei aqui com você! – ela acenou, e juntos seguiram novamente para a escola, mesmo sob os olhares dos outros alunos.

N/A: bom... Eu sei que eu demorei muito, mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia escrever esse cap... Só hoje que eu finalmente consegui concluí-lo ) Não sei se está mui legal não, mas espero que curtam!! O próximo será o último, alright!? ) Perdoem-me por ter demorado! E a todos um feliz ano novo!! \o/ Obrigada!! Beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : )


	17. Chapter 16

16) Capítulo 16

- Eu realmente fiquei muito chateada com o acontecido, Molly! – Lílian disse, com raiva. Apesar de saber que Molly não tinha culpa pelas ações da filha, ela não pôde deixar de ligar.

- _Eu nem sei o que dizer, Lily, estou mais que envergonhada pelo que a Gina fez. Mas eu garanto que ela receberá um bom castigo!_

- Assim espero; se ficar impune, ela não aprenderá que não deve brincar desse jeito com os outros.

- _Tem toda razão! Além da suspensão que recebeu do colégio, eu mesmo pensarei num castigo que a fará se arrepender daquela loucura!_

- Muito obrigada, Molly. – a ruiva olhou para Hermione que estava sentada no sofá, ao lado de Harry. – Até logo.

- Não precisa ter se incomodado. – Hermione disse, baixinho.

- Como não? Aquela menina maluca fez uma armação muito baixa com vocês! – Lílian sentou em frente ao casal – Gina precisa aprender que não se pode ter tudo na vida.

- Você não quer descansar um pouco, Mione? – Harry questionou.

- Harry, eu não estou doente, apenas triste. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ainda assim, eu concordo com o Harry... Não que seja questão de doença, mas o dia de hoje realmente foi muito duro, então, seria melhor que descansasse um pouco.

- Está bem.

- E é melhor que eu conte isso ao Tiago, para acalmá-lo, pois ele seria capaz de correr até os Weasley e dar uma surra na Gina.

- Ela bem que merece! – Harry resmungou, enquanto deixava a sala ao lado da namorada. Quando chegaram ao andar de cima, pararam em frente ao quarto da garota.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Harry. Eu não teria conseguido suportar isso sozinha.

- Oh, Mione... Você não tem que agradecer, e sim me perdoar, pois querendo ou não, foi minha culpa o acontecido. 

- Você não tinha como imaginar que sua ex-namorada era meio doidinha.

- Você está sendo gentil, como sempre. – ela riu.

- Assim, você aprende a escolher melhor suas namoradas.

- Eu tenho certeza que dessa vez, eu fiz a escolha certa. – as mãos dele seguraram a cintura dela, enquanto seus lábios passearam pelo pescoço da morena.

- Eu te amo. – Hermione sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o sorrir. Então, ele afastou-se um pouco e a beijou.

- Descanse. – ele disse ainda bem próximo – E quando estiver perto do jantar, eu venho buscá-la.

- Está bem. – ela sorriu, antes de entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.

Demorou algumas semanas para que as montagens fossem esquecidas, mas mesmo antes, Hermione e Harry fizeram de tudo para não se incomodarem com as piadinhas que surgiam vez ou outra. Gina ficou suspensa por quase uma semana, e Rony contou que a Sra. Weasley havia cortado todos os privilégios da ruiva, desde cartão de crédito ao telefone, sem contar com os diversos sermões que teve que ouvir de quase todos os membros da família; que no caso dos Weasley, são realmente muitos.

Depois disso, quando retornou à escola, Gina não incomodou mais Harry ou Hermione. Alguns acreditam que ela se arrependeu; outros acham que ela só está esperando um tempo, antes de atacar novamente. De qualquer modo, a ruiva parece ocupada demais com seu novo "namorado", Draco Malfoy, para infelicidade dos pais, já que a família Malfoy não é bem-vista pelos Weasley, por terem empresas concorrentes.

- Ela sempre será a ovelha-negra da família! – Rony revirou os olhos, ao ver a irmã de longe, nos braços de Malfoy.

- Portanto, que ela deixe meus amigos em paz! – Rachel deu de ombros, enquanto comia seu lanche.

- Mas o Malfoy? O papai está em tempo de infartar!

- Pobre senhor Weasley... – Rachel balançou a cabeça – Vocês são tão legais... Eu sinceramente não sei por que ela é assim...

- Não conte a ninguém, mas... Ela é adotada! – os quatro gargalharam.

- Certo... Juntamente com seus outros irmãos ruivos e incrivelmente parecidos! – Hermione brincou.

- Vamos falar de outra coisa, pessoal. – Harry sugeriu – Que tal o baile de primavera?

- O baile de primavera? Pelo amor de Deus, Harry... Não comece um assunto assim! Elas agora vão passar horas falando sobre o vestido que querem comprar ou qual esmalte têm que usar para combinar!

- Bobo! – Hermione o cutucou, com um sorriso – Eu ainda não tenho par, sabe...

- Não tem? – o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Recusei os convites que recebi, pois quem realmente espero que me convide ainda não fez isso!

- Você recebeu convites? Como assim?

- Oh meu Deus... Em que mundo você vive? A Hermione é uma gata, você acha que ia ficar sem receber convite? – Harry olhou feio para Rony – Com todo respeito, claro.

- Mas ela está namorando comigo, então, os garotos não deveriam convidá-la. – Rachel revirou os olhos.

- Esqueça os outros garotos, Harry. Como eu disse, recusei os convites, óbvio. – ela sorriu.

- Então... Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Pensei que nunca iria me convidar! – Hermione riu, antes de beijá-lo de leve nos lábios.

- Pois é... Até o Gustavo, que nem estuda aqui, já me convidou para o baile! – Rachel contou.

- E você, Rony, vai com quem? – Harry quis saber.

- Com a Lilá, claro!

- Estão namorando mesmo? – Hermione perguntou, mas tanto Harry quanto Rachel ficaram atentos.

- Bom... Digamos que... É... Sim... Estamos namorando! – ele corou.

- Até que enfim! Nossa, vocês demoraram muito para assumir esse namoro! – Rachel brincou, deixando Rony ainda mais encabulado.

- Melhor mudarmos de assunto novamente... – o ruivo sugeriu, fazendo os outros rirem.

Harry desceu as escadas, mas parou subitamente ao ouvir seu nome. Então, caminhou lentamente até a sala, e mesmo sabendo que não deveria estar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, continuou ali.

- O Harry já sabe? – Tiago questionou.

- Ainda não tive coragem de contar. Na verdade, eu não sei qual será a reação dele. – Hermione disse.

- E você tem certeza de que é realmente isto que quer, querida? – Lílian sorriu para a garota.

- Sim. Eu também já conversei com meus pais, e eles concordaram.

- Parece que foi ontem que fomos buscá-la no aeroporto, e agora... A levaremos novamente.

- Não seja dramático, Tiago! – a ruiva revirou os olhos – Você fala como se a Mione fosse para outro planeta! Ela só vai para o país dela.

- Eu vou ficar com saudades! – o moreno abraçou Hermione, que sorriu.

- Eu também. Muitas saudades, na verdade. – Hermione disse. 

- Todos ficaremos com saudades. Mas não se preocupe, eu o farei largar você quando tiver que entrar no avião! – Lílian brincou.

- Hoje, depois do baile, eu contarei ao Harry. E assim que as provas terminarem, eu retorno ao Brasil.

- Está combinado. Agora, é melhor começar a se arrumar! – a ruiva ficou de pé – Vamos, eu vou ajudá-la! 

- Ela vai embora... – Harry sussurrou, antes de caminhar para a cozinha a fim de não ser pego.

Quando Hermione ficou pronta, ela desceu ao lado de Lílian. Harry já a esperava, com o pai na sala, e não conseguiu evitar um largo sorriso ao vê-la. A morena vestia um lindo vestido prateado longo, com um decote singelo, mas que não deixava de expôs seu belo colo. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque baixo, e alguns cachos escavam, emoldurando sua face.

- Você está linda, Mione. – ele disse, fazendo-a corar de leve.

- Obrigada.

- Realmente, está linda, querida. – Tiago também elogio, antes de beijá-la no topo da testa – Divirtam-se, mas tratem de vir do baile diretamente para casa, está bem?

- Não comece, Tiago, por favor!

- Mas Lily... Eu tenho que dar minhas recomendações!

- São as mesmas recomendações desde que eles começaram a namorar... Eles já devem ter decorado!

- Ainda assim, é sempre bom lembrar! – ele sorriu para Hermione, depois olhou desconfiado para Harry – Oh lá, rapazinho! Nada de tentar passar dos limites e...

- PAI! Pelos amor de Deus, essa parte de novo não... – Hermione riu.

- Vão logo, crianças, antes que ele volte a falar... – Lílian sugeriu, e os dois deixaram a casa, ao se despedirem. 

- Eles vão se comportar, certo, querida? – Tiago perguntou, coçando o queixo.

- Claro... – ela riu, marotamente – Agora... Nós bem que podíamos aproveitar essa noite sozinhos.

- Hum... Eu estou gostando da idéia! – ele a envolveu num abraço e a beijou.

- Então, poderia começar me carregando até o quarto.

- Agora mesmo! – ela deu um gritinho ao ser pega na mesma hora – Eu amo você, Lily.

- Eu também.

- Algum problema, Harry? – ela perguntou, ao entrelaçarem as mãos para entrar no salão.

- Não.

- Você está calado desde que saímos de casa.

- Não é nada. – ele forçou um sorriso, e prometeu a si mesmo que curtiria ao máximo aquela noite, mesmo sabendo que seria uma das últimas com Hermione. Estava triste, na verdade, principalmente por ela ter demorado tanto para contar que iria embora.

- Talvez se anime se dançarmos um pouco, que tal? – o salão já estava cheio e eles não demoraram a ver Rachel com Gustavo, assim como Rony e Lilá na pista.

- Claro, vamos sim! – ele concordou e ao lado de Hermione se aproximou dos amigos. Cumprimentaram-se e aproveitaram a música agitada que tocava para se divertirem naquela noite. Depois do baile, só teria mais uma semana na escola, para as últimas provas, e então, concluiria o segundo grau. Já havia sido aceito em Oxford e seus pais concordaram que o rapaz estudaria Direito lá. Estaria tudo perfeito, se a todo momento, ele não lembrasse que Hermione iria embora em alguns dias.

- Harry, o que houve? – Hermione perguntou, visivelmente preocupada. Dançavam, agora, uma música mais lenta, abraçados – Eu posso ver que algo está te deixando triste.

- Sabe... Nunca pensei... Que viria ao baile de primavera com você, Mione – tocou a face dela. Hermione baixou a vista.

- Então... Não se arrepende de ter me convidado, certo? – ela perguntou, insegura.

- Nem um pouco. Acho que nunca fui tão sensato em toda minha vida – Hermione parou de encarar o chão e o olhou nos olhos – E você é a única responsável por isso! – ela esboçou um largo sorriso. Harry aproximou-se lentamente dela, e a beijou – Você realmente mudou a minha vida.

- Você também mudou a minha, Harry.

- Eu não queria te perder. – ela riu.

- Você nunca vai me perder. – Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e dançou bem junto do moreno, que pareceu mais tranqüilo ao ouvir aquilo. O resto da noite, eles passaram juntos, ora dançando, ora conversando e rindo com os amigos. Até que Hermione o chamou para uma pequena área do lado de fora do salão, e onde a música não era tão alta.

- É agora? – ela o olhou, confusa, ao sentarem na grama.

- O quê?

- É agora que vai me contar que vai embora?

- Como assim? – Harry suspirou, tristemente.

- Eu não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com meus pais hoje à tarde. – ele contou – Ouvi você dizendo que vai voltar para o Brasil assim que as provas terminarem.

- Ah, você ouviu? Por isso estava tristinho? – ela riu.

- Sim, e não ajuda você ficar rindo assim. – Harry cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Bom... É que se você tivesse me falado logo, ao invés de ficar se torturando assim, saberia o que realmente eu estava falando com seus pais!

- Como assim? – ela segurou a mão dele, e sorriu.

- Eu realmente vou ao Brasil assim que as provas terminarem, mas eu vou apenas rever meus pais, passar as férias. Na verdade, eu ia convidá-lo para ir comigo, e seus pais já concordaram.

- Sério?

- Claro. Estava pensando em fazer uma surpresa, Harry. – Hermione o beijou levemente nos lábios.

- M-mas você vai voltar comigo? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Eu ainda não tinha te contado, mas... Com as minhas notas, e algumas provas que eu havia feito, eu ganhei uma bolsa na Oxford. – ele arregalou os olhos – Claro, que eu posso tentar fazer medicina no Brasil também, mas... Eu tenho uma razão para querer permanecer na Inglaterra.

- E qual seria? – com um largo sorriso, ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, e a abraçou.

- Eu adoro este clima!

- O clima? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sabe... Eu não sou muito fã de sol, calor...

- Então, vai ficar aqui apenas pelo clima? – sem nem perceber, ele a deitou na grama.

- O que mais me faria ficar? – o moreno, então, a beijou intensamente, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a cintura dela. Quando parou o beijo, ficou bem próximo à face dela, e a viu sorrir – Ah... É verdade, tem mais uma razão. 

- Mesmo?

- Você beija muito bem! – ele riu. Sentiu as mãos dela envolverem seu pescoço e puxá-lo, de modo que os lábios dela quase encostaram na orelha esquerda dele – E também... Porque eu amo você!

FIM!!

N/A: Well... Aqui estamos, final da fic!! ) Espero que vocês tenham curtido!! Sempre leio os comentários que recebo, embora não tenha como responder a todos, quero que saibam que eu leio com muito carinho; e nesta fic em especial, confesso que foram os comentários que me estimulavam a continuar, porque sinceramente eu tinha mais dificuldades com (definitivamente, escrever UA é mais complicado!! xD). Então, muito obrigada a todos vocês que comentaram, pois sem dúvida, sem vocês a fic teria sido excluída há tempos. Minha prima sugeriu que eu escrevesse um epílogo... xD Não havia cogitado a idéia, mas pensei na possibilidade, então... Talvez, quem sabe, quando os estudos aliviarem um pouco, eu escrevo um epílogo... quando ela falou isso, eu pensei em escrever uma continuação... Eles na faculdade e talz, mas... Eu não sou boa em continuações... kkkkkkkkkkkk!! Então, melhor deixar só esta mesmo!. )

Esta fic acabou, mas eu tenho uma outra em andamento, "O silêncio dos inocentes", então, quem quiser, é só dá uma olhadinha depois!!

Um beijo enorme e abraço para todos vocês!! ) 

PinkPotter : )


End file.
